


An Unconventional Courting

by CountessMillarca



Series: The Mating Trials of a Futuristic Miko [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Related, Complete, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 475
Words: 47,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru appears and makes a courting proposal. Kagome will have many hardships trying to figure out what exactly prompted him to make this outrageous offer and come up with ways to avoid it. Told in 100 word snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All credit belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.
> 
> This story is also posted on Dokuga under the pen name Stella.

“This Sesshoumaru wishes to court you, miko,” the daiyoukai revealed in a rich baritone, boring his liquid golden gaze into her surprised sapphire pools.

“You want to do WHAT!?” Kagome exclaimed with a bewildered expression, her mouth nearly gaping open in a comical manner.

“What the hell, asshole!?” Inuyasha hollered enraged, his face a mask of molten fury at the unexpected proposal.

“This one will not repeat himself. Your reply?” Sesshoumaru continued unperturbed by the shocked expressions and gasps from the people witnessing this display.

“I am flattered…but…no?” the miko laughed nervously, not quite understanding how exactly this had happened.


	2. Choose Me

“I’ve got prior claim, bastard!” Inuyasha yelled with indignation written all over his gruff features.

“To the dead miko,” Sesshoumaru countered regally not even sparing a glance towards the huffing hanyou as he leveled the fidgeting miko with a heated stare. His words might have been blunt and to the point, but his intense golden stare spoke volumes of the maelstrom brewing inside him.

“Can we all please calm down and _talk_?” Kagome suggested, still trying to overcome the surprise caused by the daiyoukai’s proposal.

“What’s to talk about? Don’t tell me you actually _want_ him?” the hanyou exclaimed peeved.


	3. Could It Be?

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome started adding the proper honorific in hopes of reminding him how ridiculous it would be for a youkai of his station to proposition a mere ningen miko, "have you suffered a head injury lately?" she finished.

He simply raised an arched, elegant brow in question of her mental capability and Kagome assumed a sour face at his mocking expression.

"Have you been under the influence of a strange potion?" she tried again to find a plausible reason for his outrageous proposal.

Remaining silent, he narrowed his golden gaze in a show of clear annoyance at her farfetched assumptions.


	4. Of Horny Dogs and Adults

"Keh, save your words, wench! It's obvious that he likes the skin he sees all the damn time thanks to that short, flimsy garment you wear! He acts like a horny do-" Inuyasha cut in with disgust and contempt coating his rude comments, but was unable to finish his sentence.

"Sit," the miko commanded without a second glance towards the offensive hanyou as he plummeted to the cold ground promptly.

"What the hell, wench!?" the dog eared hanyou exclaimed angrily, spitting out some dirt.

"Let the adults talk, baka!" Kagome hissed in obvious warning, leveling him with a frosty glare.


	5. Playing With Fire

"Let us assume that you are sincere in your intentions. I have but one question. Why?" Kagome asked with a calculative glint in her azure orbs. She would get to the bottom of this even if she had to beat the daiyoukai with a stick; which would undoubtedly result in her unwanted and untimely death.

"It was the council's decree and I must oblige," Sesshoumaru confessed in a dispassionate tone yet his burning gaze bellied his seemingly unaffected tone. Kagome could finally discern the fiery emotion she had glimpsed upon his arrival; it was not blazing passion but raging fury.


	6. Believe It!

"I don't buy this bullshit! Since when do you obey the council? They're a bunch of old geezers and you always did what you damn well pleased!" Inuyasha exclaimed before Kagome had a chance to react to the unbelievable news.

"He may have not worded this eloquently, but Inuyasha is correct in this matter. I thought you did not succumb to the whimsical ways of others, Sesshoumaru," the miko agreed with a curt nod as the dog eared hanyou's eyes widened in surprise of her support.

"I'm right?" Inuyasha wondered aloud with a stupefied expression.

"For once in your life."


	7. No Choice

"The elders have chosen the Shikon Miko to bear the mark of the Lady of the West. If this one were to refuse their demands, the Western Lands would be entrusted to the next heir in line. That I cannot allow. He is an incompetent fool with no regard to manners or talent in ruling. Therefore, this Sesshoumaru is left with no other choice but to mate you, miko," the daiyoukai confessed bluntly, his deep baritone tinted with disdain as he pinned his younger sibling with a condescending glare.

All eyes focused on the miffed hanyou after the inyoukai's revelation.


	8. Leave It To Me

"What!? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked, taken aback after the silence that had followed his half brother's words.

"Indeed. It would be a sad occurrence," Miroku remarked with a short laugh as the rest of the pack nodded in agreement.

"I understand your predicament, Sesshoumaru. However, I cannot simply mate you to appease some old fools. I will speak before the council in person. After a closer inspection, I assure you they will find me quite unsuitable for the position," Kagome promised with a mischievous glint as the daiyoukai cast her a thoughtful glance.


	9. Alcohol Always Works

“Are you sure about this, Kagome-chan? You’re not knowledgeable in youkai customs…This might prove to be a grave mistake,” Sango advised the miko with a worried expression after her bold declaration.

“Don’t worry, Sango-chan. The whole point is for me to act rudely, so they will forget this ridiculous mating proposal. I have been traveling with an expert on ill-mannered behavior…” Kagome reassured her friend with a smile.

“This might come of assistance, Kagome-sama,” Miroku intervened, offering a flask with a lopsided grin.

“Oh, very nice idea, Miroku-san!” Kagome exclaimed as the vinous aroma of the liquid filled her nostrils.


	10. Dirty Fun

“If you’re going then I’m coming with you!” Inuyasha insisted fervently as he pinned the miko with a determined expression.

“Your presence will only serve to worsen matters, hanyou. The elders will formally acknowledge your position as the second heir in line. You will not be able to escape after that. Either way, the miko will have to choose a mate between us,” Sesshoumaru clarified with a sneer.

“Then I will mate her and this joke will end. Will you be under _my_ command then?” Inuyasha snickered with a superior grin.

“Sit. Stay here and mate the dirt for now!”


	11. Zezzhoumarrru

"This one urges you to reconsider this absurd plan, miko,” Sesshoumaru warned towards the highly inebriated woman, clinging to his fur provocatively. She had drank almost half the content of the questionable liquid the monk had provided her with before their departure and was now acting in a most disturbing manner.

“It izz a perfect plan, Zezzhoumarrru. They will…hic…reconsider after they w-witnezz my sorry state,” Kagome slurred her words as she started to actually rub herself on his lustrous pelt.

“Cease this foolishness this instant. Instead of welcoming words they might offer a chamber when they see your…current state.”


	12. Cannonball!

“I will n-not fall asleep until after I’ve sssaid my piece!” Kagome insisted passionately, blinking to clear her blurry vision.

“I assure you the chamber will not be provided for the purpose of resting. They will care not for your mental state if it ensures your compliance to their demands,” the daiyoukai explained patiently though, he was beginning to form a tick in his right eye from her inappropriate behavior.

Suddenly the giggling miko let out a loud squeal as she saw the vast blue ocean beneath them, releasing her grip on his silky fur to jump down unexpectedly.

“Caaaannonbaaaall!!”


	13. An Insufferable Female

She was soaring through the air, laughing in excitement when a steely arm encircled her waist, plastering her against an armored chest. Soft fur caressed her face and she snuggled closer with a contended smile.

“Insufferable female…” Sesshoumaru exhaled a long sigh, cursing the council for burdening him with this woman.

“Mmm…nice…Sesshoumaru?” Kagome murmured, her words muffled against his pelt.

“Miko,” the daiyoukai acknowledged her in a curt manner. She finally seemed more in control of herself.

“Can we get down? I need to…” Kagome muttered and the inuyoukai blanched as he understood perfectly well what was about to occur.


	14. Consequences of a Stupid Act

“Ugh, I don’t feel well…” Kagome mumbled as she submerged herself in the cold river fully clothed while the daiyoukai watched with a curious expression.

“It is understandable after the amount of sake you consumed, miko,” Sesshoumaru remarked in a bored tone.

“How much longer till we reach the castle?” the miko asked, trying to wade her way out of the river. Unfortunately, she tripped on a hidden rock below the water, letting out a loud yelp as she fell forward.

Instead of a painful fall though, she felt a larger form engulfing her shaking body tenderly.

“Not soon enough.”


	15. War Machine

“Your ingenious plan had disastrous results. It would be wise to accept this mating for your sake as well. The youkai court is dangerous for an unclaimed woman in more ways than you can imagine,” Sesshoumaru commented in a deep baritone while Kagome tried to dry out her clothes behind a large rock.

“I admit it was a stupid idea. There! Happy now? However, I will not give up that easily. We’re not even there yet. Until I can face my opponents I will not surrender!” Kagome spat with vehemence.

“It is a mating offer, not a war declaration, miko.”


	16. Woman!

“We must depart if we are to arrive before sunset, miko,” the daiyoukai remarked in a smooth timbre, annoyed at Kagome’s antics.

“We cannot leave until my clothes are dry. Unless you wish for me to appear in court dressed like this!” Kagome argued as she appeared in front of him wearing only her dark purple underwear.

“Must you always act in such an improper manner, woman?” Sesshoumaru hissed, glaring daggers at her half naked state.

“Oh, I see we are doing some progress here…first time you ever called me anything other than miko,” Kagome laughed at his displeased expression.


	17. Pet Names

“I wonder…what would it take for you to actually address me by name?” the miko mused aloud with a mischievous glint in her sapphire orbs as she dragged her gaze all over his tall form.

“Are you still inebriated? Your actions are most unbefitting of a _miko_ ,”  Sesshoumaru chastised her in a stern voice, narrowing his golden eyes towards her in obvious warning.

“Hm…perhaps…as you can see I’ve been reduced to my undergarments thanks to a certain impatient youkai, so I might as well make the best of the situation,” she replied in a husky laugh, winking at him.

“Harlot.”


	18. Success!

"Hardly. In my time this is acceptable attire during the summer months. You really don't want to know how a woman must act in order to be called a _harlot_ …" Kagome replied in a mocking tone with a snort as his amber gaze darkened at her taunt.

"Do not test this one's patience farther, miko. I have been most courteous in my dealings with your person; however, if you must insist to act in such an insulting manner then I will respond in kind," the daiyoukai informed her with a menacing glare.

"And you thought my plan was ridiculous…It works!"


	19. Bait the Hook

"This was a ruse? You used this Sesshoumaru as practice?" the daiyoukai growled in a low rumble, his youki flaring dangerously at her admission.

"Why are you angry, Sesshoumaru? This was the desired result, right? For the council to find me unsuitable…surely they would not want a 'harlot' as their lady," the miko shot back with a slow grin curving the corners of her lips as she folded her hands in front of her chest in a highly suggestive pose.

"We will discuss your latest…strategy after you are decent," Sesshoumaru commanded in a rigid manner, turning his back on her.


	20. Double Entendre

"The council would not be deterred by such mannerisms. Youkai, especially of noble origin, act in a rather lascivious manner privately. Your logic is yet again faulted, miko," Sesshoumaru informed her with a condescending tone.

"Hm…then you must be the exception to that rule. Honestly, have you ever let loose?" the miko asked with evident curiosity shimmering in the depths of her azure gaze.

"I have participated in the joys of the flesh," the daiyoukai admitted with a rare upturn of his regal mouth.

"Oh?"

"My sword has tasted the heated blood of my enemies on many occasions."

"How fun…"


	21. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

"You actually do live in a magnificent castle!" Kagome exclaimed with wonder filled eyes as they reached the imposing shiro.

"Hn. Were you under the impression that this Sesshoumaru was a wandering vagabond?" the daiyoukai raised an elegant brow at her evident shock.

"More like a runaway model…" the miko muttered between gritted teeth, cursing the elegant creature's unearthly beauty yet again.

The first time she had laid eyes upon the daiyoukai she had thought she was hallucinating. No man should be this perfect! Then, of course, he had opened his mouth and Kagome had sighed in relief. He wasn't…


	22. Honeybear

"This one would advise you to address the council with the utmost respect; though, I assume you will not heed my instructions," the daiyoukai remarked dryly in a bland voice.

"I will act accordingly, Sesshoumaru. My mother has taught me proper manners. If they treat me with respect then I will respond in kind, but if they treat me with contempt…" Kagome replied with a slight shrug and her companion repressed a heavy sigh.

"They wish for you to become the Lady of the West. They will welcome you with honeyed words and fake smiles."

"I would prefer honeyed wine."


	23. A Battle of Addictions

"Your insalubrious addiction to alcohol astounds me, miko," Sesshoumaru commented with a slight frown on his regal features.

"Did you just call me an alcoholic!? Your lack of restraint when it comes to your brother seems stranger to me. I thought a noble youkai would know not to pick on those weaker than him," Kagome countered huffing in indignation.

"You dare lecture this one on honor? Are you not the one constantly humiliating the pathetic alpha of your pack? If you are not content with his leadership challenge him to a duel," the daiyoukai returned mockingly.

"I prefer sitting him."


	24. Eavesdropping Is a Crime

"Welcome back, Sesshoumaru-sama," the gate guards greeted their lord in a deep bow when they saw him approaching with the miko. However, they did not even get a single response from the inuyoukai as he was deeply involved in a heated argument with the woman beside him.

The curious males strained their ears to catch some phrases regarding the matter of their dispute, yet their faces lost all color when they heard the words 'frilly', 'pink' and 'armor' being mentioned in reference to their new attire should their lord mate the miko.

' _Great Lord, please let this be a jest…'_


	25. The Pink Factor

"What nonsense are you spewing again, miko? Why would you change the traditional formal armor of _my_ guards into the horrid monstrosity you described? How would this help dissuade the council of this mating?" Sesshoumaru inquired in a low threatening rumble.

"It was a simple example, Sesshoumaru. I will make a list with ungodly demands and present it to the council insisting I will agree to the mating only if my terms are accepted. The pink, frilly armor was the first thing that came to my mind," Kagome explained laughing.

"This Sesshoumaru will _not_ be included in this list."


	26. Someone Is Popular...

"Sesshoumaru…you should have warned me about your…fan club before we entered the castle!" Kagome whispered in a low hiss, trying hard to control her seething reiki lest she retaliated against all these hostile youki attacks, subsequently purifying every female demon they met as they headed to the council hall.

"There have been many who do not agree with the council's decision," the daiyoukai revealed slowly though, it was quite obvious by now.

"I see…well, so far the majority seems to belong to the female sex. Which amongst them have you bedded, so I'll know of whom to watch out for?"


	27. Empty Threats

"Your ridiculous assumptions are straining this one's restraint, miko," Sesshoumaru snarled, releasing a violent burst of youki as he felt his control slipping at her sly insinuation.

"Finally…some peace and quiet. Thank you, Sesshoumaru- _sama_ ," Kagome remarked in a sing song voice as all the women scurried away at the oppressive energy, fearing their lord's wrath.

"Your controversial methods of handling all situations could very well cause your unfortunate death in the near future, miko," the dog demon commented with veiled animosity.

"Please, Sesshoumaru…if anything happens to me within these walls, the elders will chew you out and you know it…"


	28. Mama's Boy

"Miko, you once spoke of remedies for tethered nerves…'sedatives' you called them?" the inuyoukai inquired in a deadly voice as he delicately sniffed the air when they got near the council's chamber.

"I did. You want some?" Kagome nodded amused with a lopsided grin at his unexpected question.

"I fear we will both need them in the upcoming hours," the daiyoukai revealed, pinning her with an intense stare that made Kagome pause in her tracks at his serious tone.

"Why?" she queried in an alarmed tone, worried by the defeated expression on his previously passive face.

"Mother decided to attend."


	29. You Are Late!

"You have returned at last, Sesshoumaru. We were beginning to wonder of your abilities since it took you so long to complete such a simple task as procuring yourself a mate," a booming voice filled with mirth jested after the daiyoukai and the miko had been announced before the council.

"This Sesshoumaru would have returned sooner had you chosen a different candidate for the position of the Lady of the West," the inuyoukai replied in a chillingly cold voice, unaffected by the elder male's casual remark.

"And what pray tell do you find unsuitable?"

"The fact that you made it."


	30. The Sacrifices of a Mother

"Must you always act in such a rebellious manner, Sesshoumaru? Have I not raised you in a way befitting the lord of the West? Have I not dedicated my whole life in aiding you and satisfying all of your whims? Why must you sadden your poor mother so? It is time you ceased these childish antics. I have indulged you for far too long," a lyrical voice echoed through the spacious room in a dramatic display.

"Calm yourself, dear. Your son sees reason despite his unbecoming words. He brought the miko, did he not?"

"I came of my own volition."


	31. Future Mother In Law by Default

"Oh my…we have been most discourteous, little ningen. Lets us introduce ourselves first. I am Inu no Kimi, your future mate's mother and current lady of the West. On my right, is Lord Seiji and on my left is Lord Kokuten. They were advisors of my late mate and former Lord of the West, Inu no Taisho. They are now serving together as interim Council until my son assumes ruling," the elegant inuyoukai introduced with a cunning smile.

"Higurashi, Kagome. I am the Shikon Miko whom you ordered your son to mate without asking for my permission or his agreement."


	32. Oh well...Inuyasha Shall Do

"It appears your son is not the only one opposed to this mating, my dear," Seiji remarked with a deep laughter after the miko's introduction.

"Would you prefer the hanyou as your mate then, miko? Very well, I had feared this might be the case. Kokuten, make the preparations for Inuyasha to be brought here," Inu no kimi lamented with a sigh, assuming a crest fallen expression.

"Pardon me for interrupting your monologue; however, you misinterpreted my intentions. I have no desire to mate either one of Inu no Taisho's sons," Kagome clarified, beginning to understand the daiyoukai's evident exasperation.


	33. Ignorance Is Bliss

"You must lend your strength to the West, miko. Your victory over the evil hanyou has spread far and wide. Soon, mating proposals from the other houses will be made whether you wish it or not," Seiji revealed with a slight frown at Kagome's refusal.

"Sesshoumaru, I never thought I'd say this, but considering your background…you now seem perfectly normal," Kagome commented in a dry tone full of irony as she shook her head at the elder youkai's impossible demands.

"Ohhh, then you find my son suitable? Wonderful! Prepare the mating chamber!" Inu no Kimi exclaimed after Kagome's strange compliment.


	34. Do Not Talk Back!

"I repeat…it's a miracle you stayed sane," Kagome muttered through her teeth in a semblance of a smile and the daiyoukai nodded in silent agreement.

"Do they not make a lovely pair? Look at the way they interact with ease," Inu no Kimi commented with delighted laughter when she saw the rare sight.

"Have you not had enough, Mother? It is evident the miko does not wish for this mating. Do not embarrass the Western Lands further by insisting on this ridiculous matter."

"How dare you, you ungrateful son? What is ridiculous is how you remained unmated all these years!"


	35. Coming Out...

"Your mother is correct in this matter, Sesshoumaru. There have been talks of why the Western heir has not taken a mate yet. Some even speculate that the reason lies in your _unique_ tastes…" Kokuten added with a sly smirk and Kagome's jaw nearly dropped open in shock.

"S-Sesshoumaru…you prefer…?" the miko asked with an incredulous expression not quite believing what she was hearing.

"You have been allowed many liberties after Father's passing and have become quite bold in your assumptions. Who dares breathe such lies?" Sesshoumaru let out a feral growl as his face turned into a demonic mask.


	36. I Can't Escape Myself

“Well, it is understandable that anyone would make such assumptions, pup. For the past century you have disregarded every female we have thrown in your path,” Inu no Kimi remarked with a disapproving glance while Seiji and Kokuten nodded solemnly.

“The insufferable assaults by females with nefarious purposes were of your doing? In the baths, in my chambers, in the training grounds?” Sesshoumaru released a low, vicious rumble, engulfed in a mantle of demonic energy as he pinned his mother with a lethal glare.

 _‘Oh boy…if looks could kill...’_ Kagome thought as she warily took a few slow steps back.


	37. Once Would Have Been Enough

“Oh please, you act as if we committed a great crime, Sesshoumaru. We merely wished to ascertain where your interests lay. If only you had actually _lain_ with one of them, the intrusions on your privacy would have ceased promptly,” Inu no Kimi replied with a mischievous glint in her golden gaze in an unrepentant voice.

“This one should have known this charade was the result of your sly ministrations, Mother. Should I rut the miko in the middle of this chamber to satiate your curiosity?” the daiyoukai sneered in mock contempt and Kagome retreated even further towards the exit.


	38. Bad, Bad Daddy

“You must have inherited this crude and assertive side of your character from your father. He was, also, quite fond of…public displays,” Inu no Kimi huffed lightly, her liquid champagne eyes alight in evident humor, hiding half her face behind a feathered fan with a slight flush at pleasurable memories of old.

“Indeed,” Kokuten agreed with rambunctious laughter while Seiji muttered a simple ‘unfortunately’, shaking his head as embarrassing images resurfaced at the mention of their former lord’s promiscuous nature.

 _‘Inu no Taisho was an…exhibitionist!?’_ the miko wondered stupefied, her sapphire gaze widening dramatically yet again at the shocking revelations.


	39. A Questionable Legacy

"You dare insinuate Father possessed amoral tendencies? You sully his honorable memory with your vile comments," Sesshoumaru countered in a frosty voice that promised painful torture should anyone pursue the matter further.

"We are not tarnishing your sire's memory, pup. Your father was a great and wise lord, but he was a male as well; as all red blooded males, he held a certain weakness to the fairer sex when opportunity presented itself before him," Seiji clarified in a matter of fact tone and Kokuten grinned slyly in agreement.

"Perhaps, a bit too much, though," the Western Lady sighed nostalgically.


	40. A Rare Trait

"Well, let us hope that after Sesshoumaru is mated, these instincts will awake within him as well. The West could benefit from new blood…" Kokuten implied salaciously as he pinned the miko with a calculative glance.

"Sesshoumaru, I was under the impression that youkai of nobility were intelligent beings judging by my _acquaintance_ with you," Kagome confessed with a sweet smile towards the elders, intoning her current relationship status with the daiyoukai.

"Indeed."

"Then, could you explain to me their inability to grasp my express refusal of this mating?"

"This one never claimed that all others shared this rare trait."


	41. Men of Honor

"It appears our insistence has displeased the Shikon Miko. We did not wish to cause any ill feelings, little ningen. What say you to a different arrangement? If you agree to our terms, we will not bring up talk of this mating again and you can be on your way without further mating attempts from the House of the West in the future," Seiji offered diplomatically with a slow smile curving his lips.

"You will not pursue the matter _ever_ again?" Kagome inquired bluntly with a disbelieving tone.

"We give you our word of honor."

"Very well. I am listening."


	42. Can You Be More Obvious?

"We believe the reason for your adamant refusal lies in the fact that you have not yet been _intimately_ acquainted with the Western heir. Perhaps, a trial period where you will become familiar with his person might convince you to change your views," Seiji suggested simply in a nonchalant tone, causing Kagome to narrow her azure gaze in suspicion of the way he worded this proposal.

"Please…if you are insinuating that should I sleep with him, my opinion on the mating offer will change, then you are delusional. No man is _that_ good!" the miko snorted lightly.

"No offense, Sesshoumaru."


	43. Some Things Are Best Be Kept Hidden

"See what your aversion to partake in the pleasures of the flesh has caused, my son? Even human women question your virility now…Oh, your late father would be appalled to hear this…" Inu no Kimi burst out in fake tears, shaking her head in denial.

"It is of no concern to you how I fare in these matters, Mother. Should the miko care to ascertain the verity of her words, she is welcome in my chambers," the daiyoukai replied in a cool timbre, leveling the woman beside him with a conspiring stare.

' _Clever, Sesshoumaru…Time to regroup, huh?'_ Kagome nodded amused.


	44. Go With the Flow

"Then let us depart for your private lodgings, so I can finally see what the fuss is all about," Kagome winked at the inuyoukai as gasps of relief and words of encouragement were heard from the dais where the Council resided.

"Make us proud, my son!" the Western Lady shouted in pure joy as the couple turned to leave with measured steps.

"Now what?" Kagome asked in a curious whisper, pinning her partner in crime with an inquisitive glance.

"We have gained time, miko. Allow them to believe what they wish for the time being as we form another plan."


	45. Revenge Is a Dish Best Served Cold

"I am curious, Sesshoumaru…Were you not the one who insisted I should simply give up and agree to this absurd mating before? What has transpired to make you change your perspective?" Kagome inquired in intrigue when they reached the privacy of his sleeping quarters.

"The hardships this Sesshoumaru has been forced to suffer for the past century…to think the Council was behind this all along. The obstinate, arrogant old fools should pay for their grave insults against this one," the daiyoukai confessed in a deep guttural voice with golden fire burning strongly in his heated gaze.

"We agree for once…"


	46. Hug Me

"Could you repeat that? We need to…" Kagome prompted the daiyoukai to finish her half sentence in case she had misheard his outrageous words earlier.

"Show sufficient proof of intimate relations. Our scents must be interlaced when we next leave this chamber, miko," Sesshoumaru repeated his previous statement tonelessly with his signature brow raised at the woman's incredulous expression.

"And, in order for that to happen, we have to hug and cuddle and rub against each other?" the miko asked warily with a slight frown in her confused features.

"Partly," the inuyoukai replied cryptically, displeasure shimmering in his amber gaze.


	47. Back Rubbing

"OH HELL NO! There is no way I'm doing _this_ in the bathroom while you do _that_ in the bedroom and then get all touchy feely with you naked just to let others believe we had a wild ride!" Kagome hissed angrily, glaring daggers at the daiyoukai for even suggesting such an embarrassing thing.

"The only other option is to actually perform the act together. Inuyoukai have a keen sense of smell, miko. Choose," Sesshoumaru stated in a sovereign voice, motioning towards the bathroom then towards the luxurious bed.

"Damn it! We are _only_ rubbing our backs after it's over!"


	48. Why Am I Doing This Again?

"This is highly uncomfortable and awkward…" Kagome muttered exasperatedly, sliding rhythmically up and down against her partner's slick naked back.

"The sentiment is well shared, yet it is necessary if the council is to be convinced of our engagement in physicals acts," the daiyoukai growled in disgust as he languidly followed the woman's motions.

"I got that part! The question is why? How would it benefit us if they assume we've had sex? Should I tell them you're not up to my standards and refuse the mating proposal on grounds of…un-fulfillment?" the miko taunted him wryly, making him still immediately.


	49. Ambiguous Temptations

"Hold your tongue lest I remove it, woman! The Council might even condone this action if it will make you unable to refute their devious proposals," Sesshoumaru warned in a menacing snarl, his wild youki adding a scorching sensation wherever they touched.

"You might want to reconsider, Sesshoumaru. If we do end up mated, you would miss some pleasurable uses of that specific appendage," Kagome returned in a mocking tone.

"Do not tempt this one further, miko."

"Oh, so you _are_ tempted by my suggestions," Kagome laughed a little surprised.

"Indeed. The desire to remove your tongue has become unbearable."


	50. The One

"Alright…now I just _have_ to ask! Is the Council right? Have you never been with a woman? The mere thought is enough to rile you up so much…why is that?" Kagome wondered aloud with genuine interest in her tone and the daiyoukai finally calmed down as he understood that she was not taunting him again.

"There has been but one if you must know. Are you satisfied enough to cease these inappropriate jests, miko?" Sesshoumaru replied truthfully, suppressing a long sigh.

"Wait, wait, wait… _One!?_ You were in love with someone? Do you still love her?" Kagome exclaimed with apparent shock.


	51. Sugar Daddy

"How did you come to this absurd conclusion, miko? She is a...courtesan I visit when the carnal urges become impossible to handle otherwise. The Council has made sure this one visited Chiaki on many occasions over the years," Sesshoumaru explained in an offended voice as if her mention of love was completely ludicrous.

"I bet she's rich by now…" the miko erupted in loud laughter unable to hold it in anymore.

"This will suffice. Our scents have been efficiently intermingled. This one is in dire need of a bath; make haste, miko," the daiyoukai pointed for her to go first.


	52. A Sticky Situation

"Uh, forgive my stupid question, but won't a bath erase the smell we went into so much trouble creating?" Kagome pinned him with an accusing glare.

"The scent of arousal is heavy and musky. It cannot simply be erased by water or masked by herbs. They will know what transpired yet not the manner in which we acquired the scent," the daiyoukai explained patiently yet his elegant features were strained.

"Oh, I see…in that case, we are definitely having a bath," Kagome grumbled in irritation at how sticky her skin had become all over after the actions they had done.


	53. Modesty Anyone?

"The smell must be killing you by now, so don't try to act tough, Sesshoumaru. Come on…after all we shared, I believe a bath won't make much difference," Kagome snorted as she took him by the elbow and dragged him towards the inner baths.

"This Sesshoumaru is intrigued, miko. Inuyoukai tend to bathe and groom together, yet ningen always disapprove of such acts in favor of modesty. How can you act in such a promiscuous manner?" the dog demon asked with a puzzled expression as they submerged themselves in the foggy waters.

"Modesty is far underrated in my time…trust me."


	54. Guess Who?

"You have been staring at me for quite a while now. Ask what you want. I won't bite…much," Kagome joked with a short laugh as he assumed a haughty expression at her jab.

"This one was merely contemplating on our earlier conversation. This mating must be a burden for you, miko. Has there been someone in the past you would want as a mate? Perhaps, you still wish for it?" Sesshoumaru queried, his deep voice echoing faintly throughout the bathing chamber.

"Hm…can you really not deduct that on your own?" Kagome raised an arched brow, mimicking his usual condescending expression.


	55. Teenage Angst

"Inuyasha," he spat the name in contempt and the woman nodded with a sad smile.

"I had entertained thoughts of having a future with him in the past. Then, after Naraku was defeated and the Shikon purified, I was forcibly sent back into my time where I had all the time in the world to contemplate on things," Kagome admitted with a forlorn expression.

"You returned after the passing of some years. Was he the reason for your decision?" Sesshoumaru asked casually, but Kagome could clearly hear the interest lacing his bland tone.

"No, Inuyasha was merely a teenage dream."


	56. It's Never Enough

"When I returned home, I felt lost and inconsolable. I missed my friends, the adventures, and the life I had built in the past. I realized it was where I belonged whether Inuyasha was a friend or something more. I tried to make an effort for the sake of my family. I focused on my studies, I spent time with friends, and I went out on dates occasionally," the miko confessed slowly, a bittersweet expression covering her features at the mention of what she had left behind.

"Yet it was not enough any longer," Sesshoumaru remarked and she nodded sadly.


	57. Bitter Yet Sweet

"During that time, I met a man…He made me forget how I missed the past for a while. I had seriously thought he could be the one when I once again felt the call of the well. It was painfully obvious from the way my heart filled with joy and exhilaration that was not the case. It's funny how we convince ourselves to be content with less when we're denied what we truly want," Kagome mused aloud with a small smile at the memory.

"Your words are bitter, yet your expression bellies that sentiment," Sesshoumaru commented with a slight frown.


	58. Lost In Translation

"Your expression reveals you can't understand a word of what I've said," Kagome laughed with mirth at his inability to grasp the finer emotions she had described.

"Your strange manner of speech is at fault for this one's incomprehension," he countered promptly, assuming a regal expression in obvious indignation.

"You can understand my words perfectly well and don't you dare try to pin this on me! You're simply an emotional ice block when it comes to feelings. I truly pity Rin-chan for what she has been forced to put up with all these years," Kagome returned with an amused tone.


	59. Who Cares About Age?

"Why would you mention this one's ward, miko?" Sesshoumaru replied even more confused.

"She is not a child anymore, Sesshoumaru. Have you not wondered why she stays in the village despite her close attachment to you? She wants a family and, to be frank, I agree with her decision," Kagome breached the subject in the most subtle way she could master.

"She has not yet reached the appropriate age," the daiyoukai insisted seriously.

"It won't be much longer, though. Besides, I would not have expected mating proposals after I returned to the past at this age yet here I am…"


	60. Did You Just Make a Joke?

"You are indeed past the desired age for humans, yet you are the Shikon Miko. Your glorious feats have spread far and any house would be honored with such a mating," the daiyoukai clarified for her benefit.

"I know that now thanks to your crazy elders!" she laughed good-naturedly.

"They have become unreasonable due to old age," he agreed with an imperceptible nod.

"Was this your way of calling them senile old fools?" Kagome asked, surprised at his dry sense of humor.

Her shock intensified when the corners of his lips curved slightly and amusement shimmered in his golden gaze.


	61. Like Mother Like Son

"Mind telling me what exactly is your grand scheme for this ploy?" Kagome asked through narrowed eyes.

"There is an old scroll lying around in the library. It speculates matters regarding the rare union of youkai and miko. According to the scroll, most preceded unions have proved to be barren. We merely have to wait until your cycle begins anew in a month. The elders will not wish for this mating of their own accord then," Sesshoumaru stated in voice filled with dark satisfaction.

"You might have taken more of your mother's side than you wish to admit…" Kagome remarked.


	62. You Think?

"I need to go back to the village and tell the guys what has happened, or Inuyasha will storm in here demanding some answers soon. Plus, I need to get my clothes and other stuff," Kagome suggested after they had been dressed.

"Very well. This one will escort you to the village. However, you should not expect a calm welcome from the hanyou after the latest developments," the daiyoukai conceded easily, recognizing the precarious consequences if he refused.

"That wouldn't be a surprise. Knowing him I expect a childish tantrum of gigantic proportions," the miko replied with a short snort.


	63. Can You Guess What We Did?

"Sesshoumaru…what the hell is going on!?" Kagome hissed after they had finally reached the gates of the castle. Along the way, all occupants of the castle had stopped to stare at her with varying expressions: fear, disgust, contempt, lust, awe and the list went on forever.

"It is the desirable outcome of our previous actions, miko. They have been convinced that we partook in certain pleasures in the privacy of my chambers even if we did so separately," the dog demon confessed, raising an elegant brow at her evident confusion.

"You should have told me it would be _that_ obvious!"


	64. Speechless

"You finally showed up, asshole! Where the hell is Kagome? She better be alright!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily after he caught sight of his half sibling approaching the village.

"I'm right here, baka! Can't you see me?" the miko yelled in an exasperated voice as she appeared from behind the regal youkai.

"K-Kagome?" the dog eared hanyou sputtered, his amber eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" the miko smirked at his incredulous expression.

"You've got to be kidding me! What did you _do_ to her!?" Inuyasha hollered enraged, his face burning crimson from anger and embarrassment.


	65. Can You Smell That?

"Please do calm down, my friend. Kagome-sama seems fine. I am sure she was treated with the utmost care and respect," Miroku intervened with a placating smile, trying to smooth things out as usual.

"Respect!? I didn't even know she was with him until after she talked because I couldn't smell _her_ , monk! That bastard's scent is clinging to her like a second skin! Not to mention that other…smell!" the hanyou spat in utter shock and disgust.

"I am certain there is a logical explanation for that. Let us talk inside," Miroku insisted calmly; though, his gaze shimmered with intrigue.


	66. A Men's Talk

"There is no need for that, Miroku-san. I think it would be best if Inuyasha heard what happened from Sesshoumaru alone. There are some things that a man should explain to another. Though, I'm surprised he's ignorant of them at his age," Kagome suggested, a sardonic grin adorning her lips.

"I _know_ what that scent means, wench! I'm asking why it's all over you!" the hanyou released a growl, but found himself getting dragged away by the collar by his half brother abruptly.

"Kagome-sama?" the monk called in confusion as a barrage of curses was heard from the protesting hanyou.


	67. Whelp

“I’m not a ragdoll, asshole! Lemme down!” Inuyasha hollered enraged as he fought the daiyoukai’s steely hold viciously, limbs dangling in the air animatedly.

“This one shall release you when you act befitting an adult, _whelp_ ,” Sesshoumaru returned in a cold baritone yet there was amusement shimmering in the depths of his golden gaze at the hanyou’s futile struggles.

He finally released his sibling, sending him reeling right into a tree’s trunk with force when they reached a clearing not far from the village.

“What was that for, jerk!?” the silver haired hanyou demanded angrily.

“You wished to be released.”


	68. It Was a Simple Exchange

“Why did Kagome smell like… _that_?” Inuyasha yelled, rubbing his abused scalp where a bright red bump was starting to form, matching perfectly his crimson fire rat kimono.

“The miko and I simply exchanged bodily fluids,” Sesshoumaru explained in a blunt tone, leveling the hanyou with a pointed stare as the younger male let out a choked gasp at the curt reply.

“You did WHAT!?” the dog eared hanyou shouted in a high pitched almost feminine shrill voice and the daiyoukai winced at the unpleasant sound.

“You wish for _details_?” the inuyoukai taunted him and Inuyasha blanched at the mere suggestion.


	69. Can You Be More Vague?

"Did you…hurt her? That's all I wanna know," Inuyasha asked in a much more subdued tone, refusing to raise his head and look at his brother.

"How could a simple exchange of fluids hurt the miko?" Sesshoumaru replied, his deep voice laced with amusement as the dog eared hanyou raised his head to stare at him with an incredulous expression.

"Can you stop repeating that word!? You know what I mean, bastard! I asked if you were rough with her while doing it," Inuyasha forced out in a gruff voice, his cheeks aflame in mortification.

"Her back bears no mark."


	70. Questions...

"Her back!? What the hell, asshole? What kind of sick things did you do to her?" Inuyasha finally snapped at the daiyoukai's vague replies.

"It is not this one's fault your comprehension skills are terribly lacking, hanyou. Enough of this ludicrousness. This Sesshoumaru will not waste his time conversing with an imbecile. The miko shall be returned to you in a month's time when she will have completed her duty. That is all you need to know," Sesshoumaru decreed in a strong voice filled with finality.

"What duty? What do you need from her? What did you _do_ to her!?"


	71. A Different Kind of Attack

"Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed happily when she saw the miko entering the hut beside Miroku and she rushed to greet her with a tight hug.

"I told you I would be fine, didn't I?" the miko laughed as she was assaulted by loving hugs from each occupant of the hut.

"Well…many things could have happened in a youkai infested castle," the taijiya argued with a slight shrug.

"Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't let anyone hurt Kagome-sama," Rin cut in with utter conviction coating her words.

"Inuyasha would beg to differ. He was insisting that _he_ had hurt Kagome-sama in a way," Miroku remarked slyly.


	72. Physical Relations

"I won't even ask what goes on in that perverted mind of yours, monk! But…is he right, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked with a sneer towards Miroku.

"For the love of Kami, NO! We just mingled our scents together, so that the Council would be convinced we rocked the furs…" Kagome confessed with a deep sigh as she thought of what an ordeal it had been.

"Inuyasha mentioned another smell as well…perhaps, you are not being completely honest with us?" Miroku prompted her with a lascivious grin.

"Sango-chan…"

"I'm on it…"

"L-let us not get _physical_ …"

"He will never learn…" Shippou snickered.


	73. I'll Draw You a Picture

"Now that we are all familiar with the situation at hand," Kagome began, but was interrupted by a loud curse as Inuyasha stormed into the hut demanding answers.

"Did you not explain the events that transpired, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked with a puzzled expression.

"This one used the most accurate description for our actions," the daiyoukai replied with an imperceptible nod.

"Bullshit! You explained shit, asshole!" the hanyou hollered enraged.

"Alright. I believe there is an easy solution to this if words aren't getting through to your thick skull," the miko exhaled a long breath as she brought out some paper.


	74. You Finally Get It?

"As I was saying before, I'm forced to stay at the Western castle for a month until the elders kick me out of their own volition," Kagome continued after she had made some very descriptive drawings and given them to a confused hanyou.

"Why d-" Inuyasha started to argue, but stopped abruptly, sputtering as his amber gaze widened in shock at what was depicted in the paper he held.

"The reason the Council wishes for the Shikon Miko as the Lady of the West relies on the powerful heir such a rare union would create," Sesshoumaru answered the silent question.


	75. One Against All

"Hm…I see. If Kagome-sama fails to produce an heir after repeated attempts in the duration of a moon's cycle then the elders will have to acknowledge that this union is barren. Very clever, Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku congratulated the daiyoukai for his well thought out plan.

"No freaking way! You will have to…" Inuyasha yelled, but stopped searching for appropriate words.

"…exchange fluids once a week," Sesshoumaru provided.

"The hell, jerk! Stop saying it like that!" the hanyou exploded in fury.

"It's inevitable and you have no say in the matter, baka," the miko warned him to stop resisting or eat dirt.


	76. To Flirt or Not To Flirt?

"Miko, why do you insist on wearing such indecent clothing? You will be dressed with kimono befitting the Lady of the West whilst your stay at the shiro," Sesshoumaru explained when he took notice of what exactly Kagome was packing.

"You'd wish. I'll not suffocate myself under innumerable kimono layers because it's this era's fashion. Besides, it's another way to convince these old fools I'm unsuitable for the position," Kagome winked at him mischievously.

"Your revealing attire may cause unwanted male attention," the daiyoukai pointed out logically.

"Maybe some of it will be wanted," Kagome returned with a devilish smirk.


	77. Look Who's Talking...

"Were you not against the idea of a youkai mating, miko? Why would you pursue it with a lesser youkai of this one's court?" Sesshoumaru inquired with a stony expression; though, his deep baritone held a threatening timbre.

"True. I definitely don't want to mate an overbearing youkai, but who said anything about a mating? I was simply talking of harmless, casual flirting, Sesshoumaru," Kagome explained, laughing at his inability to understand how fun such a game could be.

"You will not act in a debauched manner whilst courting this Sesshoumaru."

"Please…you can't be serious…your brilliant idea was more perverted!"


	78. Did You Lose Her?

"Why is the miko absent?" Inu no Kimi asked when Sesshoumaru appeared before the council alone after their return to the castle.

"Do not tell us your potential mate escaped you already?" Kokuten joked good-naturedly, delighting in the Western heir's stiffening.

"She wished to bathe herself after the trip. She will be here shortly," the daiyoukai explained as the miko stormed in the hall with hurried steps.

"I'm sorry for the delay! I was confused on what would be acceptable attire for an informal audience with the elders," Kagome apologized with a smirk as they gawked at her revealing clothes.


	79. Nicely Played

"Were you unable to reach to a conclusion, so you thought to come in your undergarments, miko?" Sesshoumaru surmised with a displeased tone, taking note of her exposed skin. His annoyance intensified when he caught the scent of arousal coming from outside the chambers. The guards lacked significant control if a ningen onna could affect them so much.

"It's a strapless summer dress, Sesshoumaru. I believe you should know by now what my underwear look like, so how can you confuse them?" Kagome returned with a mocking grin as the elders erupted in laughter at her provocative reply.

"Nicely played."


	80. Most Inappropriate

"You have to give her credit for that one, pup. Although, her attire is most inappropriate, she makes a valid point," Seiji commended the miko's wit.

"Her whole behavior is most inappropriate. How can you still wish for such a vulgar female to become the Lady of the West?" Sesshoumaru asked with exasperation lacing his tone.

"She can learn to behave like a proper lady. In fact, we summoned you here for that very reason. Meet Sachira, your instructor in youkai customs, miko," Inu no Kimi motioned to a female youkai who appeared from the shadows with a low bow.


	81. An Unforseen Trap

"Now, wait a minute! I never agreed to this mating. I only conceded on trying out Sesshoumaru to see if he can satisfy my tastes. You can forget whatever plan you have made for it is not happening. If you pursue this matter then I'm leaving this instant consequences be damned," Kagome argued in an unyielding voice.

"If you do find my son acceptable and agree to this mating then you will have to learn our ways. Is it not better to know beforehand what you will be agreeing to?" Inu no Kimi suggested, smirking when the miko couldn't refuse.


	82. The Sachira Bomb

"This farce has lasted long enough, Sesshoumaru! Do something because I will not stand to suffer through endless lessons on rules and propriety nor will I be molded into an inanimate doll to suit your elders' tastes," Kagome spat when they were alone in his chambers after they had hit her with the 'Sachira' bomb.

"This one cannot disobey the council's decision, miko. In this case, I agree with them as well. You are in dire need of lessons on manners," the daiyoukai argued with a slight upturn at the corners of his lips.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?"


	83. Lesson Number One: History

Kagome had suffered for four long hours through a lecture on the glorious history of the House of the Moon and their legendary conquests on the grounds that the future Western Lady should be knowledgeable of such matters before Sachira had allowed her to take a break for lunch; however, not without warning her of what awaited her next. She would study the three other ruling houses' history as well in order to form a spherical opinion of their standing. She was ready to commit murder, blindly exiting the library when she collided with a muscled chest.

"Apologies, my Lady."


	84. Directionally Challenged

Strong, lean arms encircled her waist, holding her upright as her face collided with the owner of that sculpted chest. Disoriented by the highly hypnotic voice, she tilted her head back slowly to gaze at the youkai who saved her from a potentially painful fall on the cold, hard stone.

"Are you well, my Lady?" the male asked in a sensual timbre, casting down indigo pools dancing with mirth.

"Huh? Sure, I'm absolutely fine!" Kagome chirped as she quickly disengaged herself from his warm embrace and all but ran the other way in search of the kitchen.

"The other way."


	85. Not Another Guard Dog!

"Excuse me?" the miko asked with a perplexed expression when she heard him speak a mere breath's away from her ear.

"The kitchen resides not in that direction, my Lady. It is this way," he informed her with obvious amusement in his deep voice.

"Oh…thank you…" Kagome murmured embarrassed, but then another thought crossed her hazy mind immediately.

"How did you know where I was heading?"

"It is my duty as your personal guard to know your intentions, my Lady. You may call me Aoi," the youkai explained with a half grin and Kagome's mood turned sour instantly.

"My WHAT!?"


	86. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Pissed

"You seem to be a clever male, Aoi-san. Surely you do not wish to ignite my ire further," Kagome warned with a sickeningly sweet voice at the imposing man standing between her and the council's doors.

"I merely wish to fulfill my duties as _your_ guard, my Lady. I do not think it wise to confront the Council for such a simple matter as appointing you a personal guard. It was a wise decision; not all occupants of the shiro are pleased by your presence here," Aoi tried to sway her from creating havoc as she was determined to do.


	87. An Unexpected Ally

"Many female youkai made their disapproval of this mating very clear to me upon my arrival. Do you not share the same negative sentiments as them, Aoi-san?" Kagome asked curiously of her guard after she had finally conceded and allowed him to guide her towards the kitchens.

"I am rather fond of your fiery spirit, my Lady. Furthermore, I have a weakness for beautiful females," Aoi replied with a wicked gleam in his indigo gaze.

"Firstly, my name is _Kagome_. Secondly, do _not_ flirt with me because I _might_ flirt back…Thirdly, here is my first command. _Get rid of Sachira!"_


	88. She Comes Bearing Gifts

"Very well. In which manner would you prefer her to die? Should I deliver a quick kill or do you wish for her to suffer?" Aoi asked in a deadly voice, his eyes darkening in what she could tell was almost pleasure.

"I didn't ask you to _kill_ her! What the hell i-?" the miko exploded with utter shock at his suggestion, but stilled when she heard a deep, masculine laughter erupt from the tall male at her expense.

"Aoi-san…where can I find some prayer beads? I need to make some necklaces as gifts for certain people around here…you included."


	89. Let There Be Light!

A blinding pure light along with many female shrieks filled the spacious room as Kagome took the chance to escape another one of Sachira's hateful lessons; this time on dress code. She felt proud of herself for controlling her reiki not to harm, but just blind these offensive women. Perhaps now they would understand she was not a toy to be tinkered with at their leisure, but their natural born enemy if she willed it.

Aggravated beyond reason, she searched for her quirky yet loyal guard, surprised when she didn't find him anywhere near laughing at her antics as usual.


	90. Men Are From Mars

Truth be told, he had started to grow on her even with his morbid jokes and dual personality. He reminded her of a twisted mix of Miroku and Naraku; a clever, salacious, potentially deadly creature. Furthermore, he seemed to be her only ally in this messed up ridiculousness Sesshoumaru had dragged her into.

Spreading out her senses, she was surprised to discover his signature youki battling with another familiar, violent energy at the training grounds. Why the hell did these stupid males feel the need to spar so often as of late? She would never understand the testosterone filled morons.


	91. Lust Trumps Over Anger Anytime

Kagome had every intention of giving these two the tongue lashing they deserved for abandoning her to the mercy of Sachira and her horde's claws alone but stopped dead in her tracks; her anger all but forgotten when she caught sight of the two tall males engaged in close combat inside a training room.

Sleek, muscled half naked bodies clashed barehanded, the stark difference in their coloring creating an entrancing contrast for her eyes to feast upon. She settled on her guard first since this was the first time she had caught him in such a desired state of undress.


	92. Caught Between Gold and Indigo

Tall and lean with long, silky raven hair, matted on his flexing, naturally tanned back; his movements were fluid like water as he swiftly evaded the daiyoukai's claws. A slight throbbing began to burn at her lower regions slowly, causing the males to still suddenly, their intense gazes focusing on her instead of their spar.

She saw herself reflected in indigo pools with slit pupils before she averted her gaze to get caught by darkened golden orbs instead. Their slick chests rose and fell as they breathed heavily, devouring her with scorching stares full of heat.

"I need _my_ guard."


	93. Tease

"I am but a slave to your _desires_ , Kagome," the guard lowered his head to the side in an elegant, low bow, his dark gaze never leaving hers, chuckling when he heard a low growl coming from his liege and knowing very well the cause behind it.

"- _sama_ ," he added the appropriate title in a smoky timbre a little too late purposefully, enjoying the tantalizing scent the miko was emitting at such close proximity.

"He is _my_ guard first and foremost, miko. What urgent _need_ do you have of him that you would disturb our scheduled training?" Sesshoumaru rumbled menacingly.


	94. Double Tease

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Sesshoumaru. The elders appointed him as my personal guard; therefore, my needs precede yours. Come, _Aoi…san,_ " Kagome commanded with a slight curving on her lips, following her guard's example on adding the honorific after a small pause as it succeeded in riling up the daiyoukai even more.

A feral howl reverberated through the castle after their departure, causing all youkai in close proximity to flinch in fear at their lord's irate mood.

"Did you have to word it like that, Aoi-san? Look what happened…"

"I did not see you correcting me, Kagome…sama."


	95. This Is An Order

"You are very lucky I have a use for your smooth tongue, you incorrigible dog!" Kagome laughed darkly, her azure gaze lighting in mischief as Aoi perused her with intrigue.

"I was never one to turn down a female's sweet invitation. What pleasures do you have in mind?" the guard asked boldly with a lascivious smirk.

"You catch on quickly at least; though, I am not the one you'll be performing these pleasures for…"

"Oh? You really do wish for me to seduce a female then?"

"Clever man. Yes, her name is… _Sachira_! Keep her away from me at all costs!"


	96. She Is Picky

"Sachira…is not a female easily swayed by a male's attentions, Kagome-sama. I have never actually seen her dally with a male in centuries; not since the previous Captain of the guards' squad," Aoi confessed with a contemplating expression after the miko's order.

"She was fond of the previous Captain? Then perhaps she has a taste for males of authority. Who is the current Captain?" Kagome asked with a thoughtful look, not liking at all what she was hearing.

"You are looking at him, Kagome-sama," Aoi revealed casually with an amused chuckle as her eyes widened comically at the unexpected revelation.


	97. Words Are Meaningless

"The Council appointed the _Captain_ of the guards as _my_ personal guard?" Kagome exclaimed with shock filled eyes.

"Your safety is of the utmost importance," the youkai commented with a nod.

"I see…Then it should be easy for _you_ to seduce her if she has a weakness for captains," the miko remarked with a sly smirk.

"I do not think she would be tempted to flirt with the son of her previous lover though," Aoi returned with a slight shrug.

"And here I thought you could back actions with all your suggestive words…how disappointing," Kagome replied with a mocking sigh.


	98. A Kiss Can Be Deadly

As the insulting words left her mouth, she found herself inescapably trapped between the stony surface of the wall behind her and a well toned male body. A muscled thigh sneaked between her legs as a clawed hand forced her chin up to make her gaze into hypnotic dark blue orbs. Her breath hitched in her throat when cool lips grazed her own lightly and she gasped as a wave of heat pooled in her lower stomach.

"Your scent betrays your earlier assessment," Aoi whispered huskily against her lips and she swallowed hard, fighting against the temptation to kiss him.


	99. In Flagrante Delicto

"I see you have not wasted time in engaging in _harmless, casual flirting_ as you called it," an arctic voice remarked wryly, succeeding in chilling the liquid fire in her blood instantly.

"S-Sesshoumaru!" the miko panted breathlessly, finally finding the strength to push against the male pinning her to the wall. He allowed her this, his tall frame slightly shaking in silent laughter as he stepped back gracefully.

"My lord," Aoi addressed the daiyoukai with a wicked grin carved upon his lips and Kagome instinctively _knew_ he must have sensed Sesshoumaru's approach judging by the gleeful tone in his voice.


	100. Shame On You!

"You must be aware of the reason we summoned you," Seiji addressed the rigid pair standing below the dais silently with a booming voice.

"I'm guessing it has to do something with that pathetic display earlier this day," Kagome replied bluntly, pinning the daiyoukai on her left with a disdainful glare.

"Precisely. You are to become the ruler of these lands, Sesshoumaru. How can you act in such an uncouth manner like a common brute, engaging in senseless brawling in the corridors?" the male elder continued with an accusatory tone.

"This one was not the sole responsible for this occurrence."


	101. Performance Issues?

"What is this childish act, my son? I did not instigate it, therefore I cannot be blamed? How can you even bring this up as an excuse for your behavior?" Inu no Kimi admonished him after the daiyoukai's weak explanations of catching Kagome and Aoi in a highly compromising position.

"Besides, if the miko sought the lavish attentions of another male are you not to blame as well? If you had satisfied her needs adequately, she would not be seeking another to fulfill her desires," Kokuten added chuckling, however with a disapproving glance towards the Western heir.

"Indeed," all agreed.


	102. A Little Competition Never Hurt Anyone

"The fault lies with the Council as well for appointing such an inappropriate guard to the miko. He is not one to be trusted around females and well you know it," Sesshoumaru countered frostily, not appreciating the demeaning insinuations of the elders.

"Are you afraid of a little competition, pup?" Kokuten teased him, laughing openly now.

"If I may interrupt? This whole mess has been a huge misunderstanding. Aoi-san did not proposition me in any way. I asked him to display his skills in wooing a female because I had a duty for him and wished to ascertain his capabilities."


	103. The Art of Cunning

"Oh? What duty, pray tell, did you wish to assign your guard that would have required such talents?" Inu no Kimi inquired with intrigue shimmering in her cunning gaze.

"That is for me to know and you to guess. Is it not more amusing this way? After all, you began this tasteless game I am forced to participate in. You should have accounted for minor…deviations," the miko taunted her with a satisfied smirk.

"You do pay attention to Sachira's lessons, little ningen. Such devious crafts will serve you well. The other Ladies are well versed in the art of subterfuge."


	104. Lessons For All

"You may have satiated the elders' complaints, miko; however, this Sesshoumaru shall not be swayed by feminine wiles. Your incriminating scent whilst in the arms of the guard bellies your allusions to…duties," the daiyoukai warned towards the scowling woman.

"Even if I _was_ affected by his pleasurable actions that does not mean I lied, Sesshoumaru. Originally, I did ask him to perform a shady service of a licentious nature for me," Kagome insisted with a haughty expression.

"Yet you were the one to fall victim to his charm instead."

"He can be very…tempting. You should take a _lesson_ from him."


	105. Wisdom Over Youth

"Well done. You have proven more than worthy of our faith in your capabilities," Seiji commended the youkai appearing from the shadows surreptitiously after the pair's departure.

"I only performed what was expected of me," Aoi executed a respectful bow with a dispassionate expression.

"Splendid. You remind me more and more of your father as time passes by. The West is truly blessed with such a loyal subject," Inu no Kimi praised him with mischief alight in her golden gaze.

"That presumptuous pup…he is a thousand years too young to even think of fooling his betters with such obvious tactics."


	106. A Male's Pride

"How did your meeting with the elders fare, Kagome-sama?" Aoi asked with a devious grin after the miko entered her private chambers practically stomping her way in.

"As expected they demanded an explanation for that ridiculous squabble you had with Sesshoumaru after he caught us…flirting. That was exactly the reason why I warned you against putting the moves on me from the very beginning. What were you thinking, Aoi-san?" Kagome exploded angrily.

"You provoked me by doubting my skills in seducing a female, Kagome-sama. Any red blooded male would have acted the same way," Aoi replied with a husky laugh.


	107. Hidden Words

"This is all a game to you, isn't it? My very future hangs from a thin thread and you couldn't care less!" the miko ranted exasperated, pacing furiously.

"I am _your_ personal guard, Kagome-sama. You only need but command and I shall oblige. Even I cannot disobey the Council's orders though," Aoi confessed with a strange gleam in his cobalt gaze; however, Kagome was too absorbed in her incoherent tirade to catch that vital information hidden skillfully in his words.

' _It is truly a pity you must belong to my lord. I am growing rather fond of you, little miko.'_


	108. Greetings, My Lord

"There is an important matter we must discuss promptly, miko," Sesshoumaru announced in a non negotiable tone as he walked in one of Sachira's famed lessons.

"Could this not wait? The miko has not yet mastered the proper way of addressing each guest by rank and title," Sachira intervened sternly when she saw Kagome putting down some scrolls on etiquette with a radiant smile towards Sesshoumaru.

"I fear the Council might have misjudged your abilities as an instructor. _You_ have failed to greet this one with the proper respect as well. Is this the example you set for the miko?"


	109. Memoirs of a Miko

"Apologies, my Lord. I meant no disrespect. The miko is at your disposal," Sachira bowed deeply with a flustered face.

"See to it that it does not happen again. Come, miko," the daiyoukai warned towards the fidgeting youkai and Kagome's eyes lighted in twisted joy at seeing the evil tutor getting reprimanded for once as she followed after him quickly.

"You should have done this sooner, Sesshoumaru. The expression on her face will be permanently etched in my memory," Kagome laughed openly when they exited the chamber.

"Where is your _loyal_ guard, miko?" the daiyoukai asked suspiciously.

"He's training. Why?"


	110. Something Smells Funny

"Is that the excuse he uses each time he leaves your side whilst you are preoccupied with lessons?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously when they entered his private chambers.

"There is no point in him following after me like a guard dog at all times. Especially not when I'm with Sachira. That woman can put the fear of Kami into every living being," Kagome snorted at the remembrance of the aggravating youkai.

"Why are you so interested in Aoi-san?"

"This one had an unpleasant suspicion, yet I did not wish to speak with you without sufficient proof. Your guard is a spy."


	111. Spy? Yes? No? Maybe?

"Whose spy?" Kagome asked stupefied, taken aback by his sudden revelation.

"The Council's. I caught scent of his presence when we were last summoned at the council's hall. This morning I followed after him and saw him entering the elders' private lodgings as well. He must have gone to give a daily report on your activities."

"Wait a damn minute! You are accusing my guard of espionage?" the miko exclaimed with a disbelieving tone.

"This Sesshoumaru is merely stating facts. You can draw your own conclusions, miko."

"I'm guessing his slight infatuation with me was a cruel joke as well?"


	112. Sweet Betrayal

"I can't believe it! All this time he acted as if he fancied me to gain my trust? It was all an act on his part?" Kagome hissed in distress, pinning Sesshoumaru with an inquiring glare, yet he remained silent.

"What? Say something!" the miko prompted him, exasperated when he averted his gaze as if he was reluctant to reveal more.

"His reactions whilst you were within his embrace were genuine. Scent does not lie," Sesshoumaru admitted albeit grudgingly.

"Oh…" Kagome covered her mouth quickly to hide a smile threatening to form at the daiyoukai's words.

"Do not gloat, miko."


	113. Dangerous Word Plays

"In what manner will you treat your guard now that his shameful scheme has been unveiled? Will you feign ignorance or will you confront him on this?" Sesshoumaru asked with evident curiosity.

"You claimed that Aoi-san genuinely likes me, right? Then, if I play my cards right, I could have him in the palm of my hand soon," Kagome smirked with abundant satisfaction at the prospect of letting her guard have a taste of his own medicine.

"This one hopes the expression is _figurative_ , miko."

"What if it is _literal_?"

"The appendage shall be removed."

"Which one? His or mine?"


	114. Like Father Like Son

"You might have been unsuccessful in your attempt to seduce Sachira, but I enjoyed her reaction very much nonetheless. What _exactly_ did you say to her?" Kagome whispered after her tutor had threatened to neuter her guard, fuming in outrage.

"I merely stated that I have surpassed my father in every aspect and asked for an opportunity to prove my words. I may have, also, implied that the reason for her stressed nerves lies in the fact that she has been without male company for so long. She did not take kindly to that as you saw," Aoi laughed deeply.


	115. The Oldest Trick In the Book

"Now that you mention it, she does look awfully stressed. Her regal face is carved in a constant constipated expression. It would do her some good to release some tension the old fashioned way," Kagome commented a little louder, laughing openly when Sachira's face twisted in rage even more and her claws twitched in irritation.

"Perhaps she should take your advice. You seem to glow this morning in a manner only a well satiated female does. I assume your relationship with Sesshoumaru-sama must be progressing well?" Aoi remarked in a teasing undertone, his cobalt gaze darkening with a knowing glint.


	116. A Woman Always Knows

"Are you asking as a subject of the Western lands or as a single male? Where do your real loyalties lie, Aoi-san?" the miko returned with a provocative timbre as her eyes lighted with mischief.

"I am but a humble servant of this house and its rulers." Aoi answered with an enigmatic smile.

"Does that mean that the needs of the Council precede your personal pursuits?" Kagome prompted him to gift her with a more accurate reply.

"Would you presume to know of my private thoughts, my Lady?" the guard inquired with an alluring chuckle.

"Scent betrays all hidden emotions."


	117. Strange Desire

"Aahh, Sesshoumaru-sama must have informed you of this matter I assume," Aoi surmised in a throaty rumble as he invaded her personal space slowly, towering over her and she had to strain her neck in order to look up into his smoky cobalt eyes.

"Your actions would have spoken of intent without his helpful elaboration on the matter. However, he did take the time to explain to me the deeper meaning of your reactions."

"And what did he tell you exactly?" the guard asked smoothly in a deep baritone voice that made her knees grow weak.

"That you desire me."


	118. I'll Tell On You

"I imagine it must not have been easy for him to admit this to you," Aoi laughed good-naturedly, taking a step back and she exhaled a long breath as the sexual tension dissolved.

"You don't seem to mind, Aoi-san. Aren't you afraid I might _report_ this to the Council?" Kagome teased him with eyes alight in mischief.

"You are free to do as you _please_ , Kagome-sama," the guard replied with a challenging glint in his indigo gaze.

"If that were true, I would not be burdened with endless lessons on youkai etiquette and an unwanted mating proposal," Kagome sighed deeply.


	119. Lost Little Miko

Kagome had spent three hours after an accursed lesson on table manners, trying to pinpoint Sesshoumaru's location; however, the elusive daiyoukai seemed intent in concealing his aura from her. Deciding to let him come to her when he felt like it, she wandered through the vast castle in search of something to distract her mind. Her eyes marveled when she came upon a beautiful garden, filled in alabaster buds, bathed under the saffron dark rays of the sunset.

"Are you lost, little miko?" a deep, hypnotic voice whispered in her ear as her back was plastered against a muscled chest.


	120. Pretty Liars

She shivered unwittingly when she felt his warm breath trailing a scorching path over her sensitive skin.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called tentatively, baffled by his uncharacteristic behavior. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt his youki engulfing her in a slow, sensual caress.

"You are not the only one allowed to partake in spirits, miko," he remarked in a dark chuckle as an answer to her silent query.

"Have you been _drinking_?" Kagome took a sharp intake of breath, astounded by his admission.

"Is it a wonder?"

"Actually…yes. You accused _me_ of being an alcoholic. You are a _liar_."


	121. You're Poison

"Then it is fortunate that you seem to be quite taken with them. How did your conversation with your treacherous guard fare? Did he entice you with illicit promises? Did you tempt him with sweet lies?" the daiyoukai inquired in a low, sinful timbre as she felt clawed hands clutching at her waist gently.

"I thought you were immune to all poisons, Sesshoumaru…" the miko exhaled in a throaty whisper, feeling torn between remaining molded against his taut chest and escaping his loose embrace.

"There are certain _poisons_ that can affect even this one after repeated consumption."

"It seems fair…"


	122. The Garden of Eve

"Father created this garden for Mother when they were newly mated. I have heard tales of how enamored they were with each other at the time. This garden and many unfortunate servants have born witness to their promiscuous acts amidst the blooming moon flowers," Sesshoumaru revealed with a husky laugh.

"You care to revive the naughty tradition? I thought you were above such disgraceful shows of open affection…when sober," Kagome taunted him, biting her lower lip to suppress a moan when her back tingled pleasurably at the growling sound that vibrated in his chest after her provocation.

"Would you object?"


	123. The Moment You Realize

"Sesshoumaru, you…are you _really_ drunk? I thought you were simply messing with me," Kagome hissed through gritted teeth when she felt slender fingers gliding downwards to settle over her supple hips, his grip tightening as he squeezed the soft flesh of her thighs in undeniable intent. He _was_ touching her of his own volition intimately. There was no mistaking what his actions screamed; desire.

The realization hit her hard when she felt something rough and wet carving a slow, tortuous path over the column of her neck, her clouded gaze widening in shock when she felt proof of his intentions.


	124. Questions That Burn

"Is your courtesan unavailable to satiate your needs?" her breathy voice broke through the pregnant silence that had covered the garden after her last question. It had the desired result as she was abruptly released from his intimate hold, all traces of their previous erotic play and sensual mood disappearing at once.

"You come to your senses at last…" Kagome exhaled a relieved sigh as she straightened her disarrayed clothes and combed her messy hair after his lavish attentions.

"This Sesshoumaru is curious, miko. You accept your guard's touch, yet you deny this one's. Is it a matter of preference?"


	125. Arrogant Dogs

"It appears you are wasted, so I'll not take your words seriously, Sesshoumaru. Sleep and we'll talk in the morning," the miko shot back angrily, trying to suppress the wave of rage his insinuation caused to arise within her.

"Females…such fickle and capricious beings. The decision to remain unmated was a wise one," she heard him speak with mock evident in his harsh tone before he disappeared from her sight.

"You think men are better? You're all a bunch of arrogant pigs!" Kagome yelled in outrage, stomping her foot on the ground.

"In this case it would be _dogs_ , Kagome-sama."


	126. Are You a Peeping Tom?

"Aoi-san! How long have you been here? Were you spying on us?" Kagome turned to pin him with a displeased glare.

"I am merely doing my duty as your guard to the best of my abilities. Sesshoumaru-sama did not seem in the right state of mind when he approached you. I stayed hidden in the event you required my assistance," Aoi replied with a charming smile.

"What if I wished for his presence and wanted to engage in _private_ acts with him? Would you have stayed and watched from the shadows?" the miko asked dryly, raising a brow in question.


	127. Scapegoat

" _Private_ acts should be done in _private_ places. Although, I can understand the thrill and allure of seducing a female in the open where anyone could see. I do prefer it as well as you have experienced already. Sesshoumaru-sama is much bolder than what the elders give him credit for," Aoi commented with a throaty laughter, the sound caressing her senses in a most arousing way.

"Aoi-san…do you wish to pay for your lord's indiscretions? It would not be wise to provoke me this night. I am not in the mood for jokes," Kagome warned him in a serious tone.


	128. Moody Much?

"Yes, I am well aware of what _mood_ you are in, Kagome-sama. It is not in Sesshoumaru-sama's nature to get inebriated or try to engage in such acts publicly. It is natural you would be confused of his intentions. You seemed to be enjoying his attentions though, if your scent is anything to judge by. Why did you reject him? Were you disappointed he approached you under the influence of alcohol?" his breath caressed the shell of her ear as she found herself plastered against a masculine chest for the second time tonight.

"Have you been _drinking_ as well, Aoi-san?"


	129. I Can Do It Sober

"Need you ask that question, Kagome-sama? I believe I have showed sufficient proof of my nature by now. I do not require sake to engage in such acts when a female interests me; privately or publicly," Aoi replied in a low growl, biting her lobe lightly, his claws clutching the swell of her hips exactly as the daiyoukai had done mere moments ago.

"What are you trying to prove here, Aoi-san? That you can succeed where Sesshoumaru has failed? Is this some stupid rivalry thing you two have going on?" Kagome demanded breathlessly, trying to still her body's treacherous response.


	130. Action and Reaction

"If my attentions are unwelcome all you have to do is voice your objections. I will never force myself upon a female; much less one who belongs to another. Yet, you never deny my touch. I believe that is the reason for Sesshoumaru-sama's irritation and why he chose to lose himself in alcoholic substances. Surely, you should know how he would react when you flirted with another male whilst he courted you. Who is playing games here, Kagome-sama?" Aoi replied as he nuzzled her neck, his grip on her thighs tightening when she slightly rocked herself against him instinctively.

"All."


	131. A Fair Warning

"Indeed," Aoi agreed in a husky baritone, dragging elongated fangs against the exposed skin of her neck.

"Sesshoumaru warned me that the youkai court is a dangerous place for an unmated female. I am beginning to understand the reason behind that statement. It is full of Machiavellian plots and deceptive lures," Kagome bit out as she released a wave of pure reiki, burning the male behind her.

"Yet, you seem to fit well in such an environment," the guard breathed against her skin as he turned her around abruptly and she found herself mere inches from crimson rimmed indigo orbs.


	132. A Female Gladiator

"One learns to adjust when she's thrown in a den of _beasts_ ," Kagome remarked in a wavering voice, feeling consumed by his wild, feral stare. Her comment had the desired result as she watched in awe the scarlet bleeding out of his eyes slowly.

"You have a strange effect on males, little miko. You should be careful of whom you choose to provoke. There are many youkai in this court who would not be deterred by well placed words as Sesshoumaru-sama and I," Aoi leaned close to rumble sensually in her ear before he released her in a fluid motion.


	133. I Don't Need a Mate

"I have no intention of provoking anyone. My only wish is to be rid of this absurd mating proposal and return to my friends. I don't even know how I get myself entangled in such complicated messes! Aoi-san…you claimed to need a verbal command, correct? Then I am stating this now. Do _not_ flirt with me unless you are serious about it. I don't want a mate, but I wouldn't say no to a…companion. Do you understand what I am proposing?" Kagome asked through narrowed sapphire orbs, still breathing heavily after their pleasurable interaction.

"To accept would mean a duel."


	134. Mating Rituals

"A…duel?" Kagome repeated with a confused expression.

"If I express my intention to take you as my female then I would have to fight with Sesshoumaru-sama for the right to court you," Aoi explained with a bitter undertone in his rough tone.

"Enough with this ridiculous courting business! Does my opinion not count? Can't I choose whom I wish to be with?" the miko shouted, exasperated by the youkai customs.

"Sachira must not have taught you courting and mating rituals yet," Aoi commented with a short laugh.

"No."

"We will talk more on the matter when she does. Until then…"


	135. The Walls Have Ears and Your Ears Have Walls

"What is this ridiculous rumor that reached our ears, pup? We appointed you as the miko's guard in order to monitor her activities and spur my son into action by a little harmless competition for the girl's affections. Yet, the word is that you might actually have fallen for the priestess and would challenge Sesshoumaru for the right to court her!" Inu no Kimi exclaimed with a clearly disapproving tone.

"I see the Council has ears and eyes everywhere," Aoi laughed tonelessly, showing a sign of disrespect for the first time in all these centuries; thus, validating their initial fears.


	136. Thou Shalt Be Judged

"You are dismissed from your duties and are not allowed to have any further contact with the miko. You will be reprimanded for your thoughtless behavior as well," Seiji decreed in a sovereign voice, releasing enough youki to bring the younger male to his knees from the powerful force.

"I will comply by your orders as always. Yet, allow me to say this. The miko is not a female to bow down to authority. You cannot simply command her to mate the Western heir. Even if she does agree, she will not be the meek Western lady you have envisioned."


	137. Wakey Wakey

Kagome had been experiencing a restless sleep when Sesshoumaru stormed into her chambers, his form radiating heat from the oppressive youki he wore as a mantle.

"What the-!? Are you still drunk, Sesshoumaru!?" Kagome yelled hoarsely when she found herself pinned under his massive weight, her arms stretched above her head and her face almost touching his as he mounted her on the bed.

"What did you do with your guard after I left, woman!? Answer me!" he demanded with a feral growl, fangs bared in her face.

"We just talked…" she whimpered when his hold tightened around her wrists.


	138. Inspection Time

She stilled when he leaned closer to burry his face in her neck, inhaling slowly at the scent of her skin. Her heartbeat sky rocketed at the suggestive position of their bodies and his actions. If he was not in such an enraged state, she might have actually found this quite erotic and responded in kind. The thought of wanting the daiyoukai to dominate her sexually succeeded in awakening her half lucid mind and she released a full body reiki blast, nearly throwing him off the bed.

"What is the matter with you!?"

"Your guard is held in the dungeons."


	139. When You Assume...

"Wait, what?" Kagome panted, shocked by his words and the change in his behavior. After the weird 'scent inspection', he looked like a completely different person than before; dead calm had replaced the fiery rage on his demeanor.

"This one assumed the guard was being punished for immoral actions. Yet, it appears you did not rut with the guard."

"Of course I didn't! You accused me yesterday of being a…loose woman! I thought the alcohol spoke for you, so I let it go. Now, you repeat the insult sober! That's it! Get out! Your mere presence irritates me!"

"Miko!"

" _Out_!"


	140. Give Me a Reason

The miko glared at the stiff inuyoukai when he refused to leave her chambers after her breakdown.

"What gives you the right to make such assumptions? Even if I liked to play around – which I am _not_ – why do you care? You and I were trapped in this unwanted mating by your elders. I admit I wasn't expecting to become attracted to another male, but that doesn't make me immoral. I haven't done _anything_ to warrant such a reaction from you. What do you want from me!? I can't understand YOU!" Kagome ranted furiously, flames dancing in her sapphire gaze.


	141. Freedom!

"You admit you lust for the guard?" Sesshoumaru asked in a chillingly cold voice after an uncomfortable pause.

"You didn't hear a word from what I've said, did you? Fine, have it your way! If you can't be man enough to explain your unjustified behavior then I'll do the talking. Aoi-san is very appealing and he has expressed his interest in me. I don't see anything wrong with reciprocating his feelings. This mating offer is a farce and well you know it! To use words you would understand; I am an unclaimed woman, free to choose whomever I damn want!"


	142. Pride Goeth Before a Fall

"Whilst you are a guest in this house you have to abide by its rules, miko. Dallying with a male while being courted by another is a serious breach in etiquette. To use words you would understand; it is a shameful performance, unbefitting a respectable female." The daiyoukai's voice emerged with a deep, growling nuance, though his face remained expressionless.

"You are more worried of your so-called _honor_ being sullied than your personal desires. Despite your verbal refusal, your pride is so important you would agree to mate a despicable ningen miko just to save face. You are a _hypocrite_!"


	143. Tread With Caution

"You should be wary of your words, miko. This one would rarely strike a female unless severely provoked; you are treading upon dangerous ground," Sesshoumaru warned her to cease this verbal attack.

"You can't defend yourself with words, so you would resort to violence? I wonder...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're acting like a jealous man whose lover just cheated on him, Sesshoumaru. Is this what's bothering you in reality? Have you actually fallen for the rude, inappropriate miko the council forced upon you?" Kagome asked with a taunting smirk as she stood to approach him slowly.


	144. Femme Fatale

She pressed her open palm against the hard muscles over his beating heart as she wove her dainty arm around his pale neck. She stood on tiptoe, boring her icy gaze into his darkened, burning pools.

"Do you _want_ me?" the miko whispered huskily, her skin tingling as a rush of heat coursed through her body at the bare contact of skin to skin.

"Cease this foolishness, miko." The daiyoukai growled viciously against her lips. His passive façade began to melt away at her brazen actions, finally showing signs of the storm raging in the depths of his golden gaze.


	145. Veritas Vos Liberabit

"You claim to harbor affections for the guard, yet you attempt advances on this one? Who is the _hypocrite_ betwixt us, miko?" Sesshoumaru returned in a volatile rumble. His lithe form was bathed in wild, untamed youki. Her flesh throbbed pleasurably when the demon grazed his lips against hers as he spoke. Her own lips parted slowly without her permission as if to swallow his piercing words.

"I find myself tiring of these games, Sesshoumaru. The youkai court appears to corrupt even seemingly infallible youkai lords and miko such as us. Let us be honest; even if only between us."


	146. The Million Dollar Question

Her breath was knocked out of her when she found herself pinned between a hard wall and his unyielding body. Her arms were stretched above her head in a steely hold as a dangerous clawed hand wrapped around her delicate neck.

"You wish for honesty, woman? You are an aberration, an irregularity, a delusion…what _are_ you? You claim to not understand me. Then we stand on equal ground." The daiyoukai snarled in a low, vicious growl as scarlet blurred through his vision.

"For the last time…I am _Kagome_." The miko whispered hoarsely, fascinated by the change in his stoic demeanor.


	147. Sweet Honey

" _Kagome_." The name rolled off of his tongue in a dark, sensuous timbre like sweet honey. The sound resonated in her ears until she couldn't differentiate between reality and illusion. Had he actually uttered her name or had she imagined it all? Her chest undulated in a slow rhythm in accordance to the slight tremors coursing through his frame. The heat emanating from the body pressing against her and the dominating youki swallowing down her reiki gave her the answer she was seeking desperately. Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips only to be captured between sharp fangs.


	148. Golden Web

Teeth dragged over her tongue slowly as crimson edged golden orbs captured her darkened sapphire gaze. A small voice warned her against this dangerous game, but it was squashed under feverish waves overcoming her reason. She fought against his steely grip, arching her back to meld their bodies together closer; to urge him into motion, action, anything other than this unbearable stillness. Fangs grazed lightly at her tongue, breaking the sensitive flesh as a drop of blood welled. She was released then, but not before something wet and rough stroked her abused tongue, eliminating all traces of the vermillion liquid.


	149. A Voice of Steel

Without his support to hold her upright, she glided against the wall towards the cold floor, her knees giving way under her to end in a pool of weightless limbs, breathing heavily. When his scorching heat abandoned her cruelly, she felt chilled to the bone. Shivering, she raised her hooded eyes to peruse him slowly; innumerable questions danced in the depths of her hazy gaze.

"We shall appear before the council to petition for the release of your guard." His voice was an unfaltering current of steel; not a sliver of emotion remained to betray his momentary lapse of control.


	150. An Honest Mistake

"Sesshoumaru," the miko began cautiously with a small, uncertain voice, making no move to stand up. She was not confident that she could support herself just yet.

He stood with his broad back towards her, refusing to even look at her or at least spare her a sideways glance.

"What happened mere moments ago…" she continued after his hurtful silence, swallowing audibly.

"You will purge it from memory, for it shall never be repeated, miko. It is a terrible fallacy to be forgotten." He commanded in a sovereign rumble. His arctic words penetrated her wavering countenance like spikes of ice.


	151. Criminal Minds

"This Sesshoumaru demands the release of the Captain of the guards. On what allegations is he imprisoned? State the crime he supposedly committed," the daiyoukai taunted the elders with contempt lacing heavily his usually bland baritone.

"Oh, my. I would expect such a request coming from the miko. He was her _personal_ guard after all…but coming from you, my son? How peculiar," Inu no Kimi replied with curiosity shimmering in her golden gaze.

"I stand with the Western heir as well. Release Aoi-san. He has done nothing wrong," Kagome argued passionately beside the tall inuyoukai.

"Did he not proposition you?"


	152. United We Stand

"Even if he did express interest in me, it is of no consequence to you. I did not know it was a crime worth punishing him for," Kagome returned coldly. Her eyes had hardened to blue marbles at the injustice.

"On the contrary, little miko. He coveted what belonged to his liege. A mere detention in the dungeons is a merciful punishment. His actions could be perceived as _treason_ ," Seiji countered with a cruel smile.

"Treason? This is absurd!" the miko snorted audibly.

"This one agrees with the miko on this matter." Sesshoumaru added in a rare act of support.


	153. Big Words from a Small Woman

"Oh powerful Council of the West. This humble miko has a statement to make. My name is _Kagome_ and I belong to myself. No youkai council has ruling over me and I hold no obligation to obey anyone. I am participating in this mating charade out of pure courtesy and respect to Sesshoumaru. It is not fair to take away his rightful heritage for the whims of a few old people! Aoi-san is also innocent. His only crime is being too assertive when he likes a female. Release us all of this tasteless game. It has become unbearable and pointless!"


	154. The One and Only

"You overstep your boundaries, ningen. You may be a powerful miko, yet there are plenty of suitable youkai females for the position of the Lady of the West," Seiji's booming voice reverberated through the spacious chamber menacingly.

"Then I am sure one of them would be happy to assume the position. Why do you insist upon me if there are other choices?" Kagome replied with equal fervor, refusing to cower under his suffocating aura.

"Because you are the _only_ female my son has shown any interest for!" Inu no Kimi intervened exasperatedly and Kagome reeled back with shock filled eyes.


	155. Victory Has a Bitter Taste

Kagome turned to stare at the daiyoukai intently after the Western Lady's last comment. His expression had become more guarded than before and his golden orbs were focused on the dais with deadly precision.

"It appears Sesshoumaru is not even aware of his own attraction towards you, little miko. We had hoped he would come to acknowledge and embrace these feelings if he spent time with you privately. Alas, it is not meant to be. Very well. Your guard shall be released and you are free to leave the castle. The West no longer proposes a mating offer," Seiji decreed.


	156. Truth or Dare

"Sesshoumaru, were they serious?" Kagome asked surprised as they headed towards the dungeons after the miko's insistence to witness the state of her guard with her own eyes.

"The Council's elders may be capricious and cunning; however, they would never utter untruths. Your guard will be released and you are free of any obligation to the West," Sesshoumaru replied in a frosty tone, walking stiffly ahead of her.

"If they speak truth then you really do have feelings for me?" the miko breached the matter that had been bothering her with a burning intensity since they left the Council's hall.


	157. Cyclothymia Suits You

"Do not flatter yourself, miko. The elders merely stated what they _believed_ to be true. Can you not deduct on your own whether I harbor affections for you?" the daiyoukai sneered back wryly.

"If I could then I wouldn't ask you, you bipolar, cyclothymic lunatic!" Kagome finally snapped, losing her temper at his mocking indifference.

"K-Kagome-sama?" a weak, hoarse voice filled the stony corridor, freezing immediately all conversation.

"Was that Aoi-san!?" Kagome screeched concerned, bypassing the stunned inuyoukai to run towards the direction of the tortured whisper.

"Wait, miko!" Sesshoumaru raised his voice in a futile attempt to stall her.


	158. Do Not Disturb

"Aoi-san?" Kagome murmured as she stroked his cheek gently, mindful of his injuries. She had been eerily quiet from the moment they discovered the guard's abused state up until Sesshoumaru had carried him back to her quarters.

"He is resting, miko. It accelerates the healing process. It would be best if we did not disturb him with our presence any longer," the daiyoukai advised in a serious voice.

"I understand. Then let us leave him to heal. I have urgent matters to discuss with the Council." Kagome returned in a hard, unyielding voice; though, her eyes burned with sapphire fire.


	159. He Comes With Me!

"This is madness, woman! You wish to petition the Council for the right to take possession of the Captain of the guards?" Sesshomaru exclaimed when he heard her absurd claim.

"He is not a _possession_! Nor am _I_! When will it register in your thick skulls that people are _not_ objects? I am leaving the castle _with_ Aoi-san!" the miko exploded in crimson swirling rage.

"You would humiliate him if you insist on this ridiculous notion. He bore his penance with dignity as a male should. You rejected the mating proposal and have no right to interfere in pack matters."


	160. Pride & Prejudice

"Oh, for the love of Kami! Pride? Again you spout such nonsense…Sesshoumaru, you will become the Lord of these lands soon. Allow this ningen miko who is unaware of pack politics or ruling to give you one important piece of advice before I take my leave. You can gain obedience through fear, but you can gain respect through kindness. You wish to surpass your father and be an even greater Inu no Taisho? Then be kind and compassionate when you need to be; and cruel and merciless where you must be. Did Tenseiga not teach you this valuable lesson already?"


	161. Did You Even Ask Him?

"What you are attempting to accomplish is not kindness. Have you asked your guard if he wishes for this? You always charge straight into the heart of the matter without thought or consideration of the consequences. Your advice is duly noted; however, allow this one to return the _favor_. If you wish others to treat you as an equal then act appropriately. Hold your tongue when in anger and speak through actions when in calm. You will only make a fool of yourself if you appear before the Council and demand the guard to be _your_ vassal without his approval."


	162. Snap!

"I believe you are aware of the reason we summoned you absent the miko, Sesshoumaru," Seiji spoke in a deep rumble towards the tall inuyoukai.

"I do have a few inclinations. Am I to be punished for failing to entice the miko into mating this one? Am I to be banished from the West while my fool of a brother assumes lordship? What is your decree, great Council? Surely, the wise leaders of our clan would have accounted for the miko's refusal," the daiyoukai spat in distaste, showing clear signs of open disrespect for the first time in five centuries.


	163. Wind of Change

"What strange power does this ningen onna hold over males? First the Captain of the guards defies our commands then you – my son and heir to the clan – mocks your elders!" Inu no Kimi huffed irritated, her perfect features marred in displeasure.

"The miko is not solely responsible for this one's change. Your cunning games and hidden agendas are to be blamed for this, Mother," Sesshoumaru replied with icy contempt lacing his words.

"She is precisely the reason for your attitude, pup. It is truly a shame you were unable to tame her," Kokuten laughed heartily, ignoring Sesshoumaru's deathly glare.


	164. New Alliance?

"This Sesshoumaru is tiring of your evasive answers and despicable ploys. State your true intentions." Sesshoumaru demanded in a no nonsense tone.

"You were always meant to take your father's place. Inuyasha is merely a substitute should you fall or become unable to attend to your duties. We never intended to make him Lord in your stead," Seiji revealed with an arrogant smirk.

"I should have expected such vile machinations. Then what are your plans now that she is no longer a candidate?" the daiyoukai returned with disdain written all over his elegant face.

"A mating alliance with the North."


	165. Rage Is Not the Best Advisor

Kagome caressed Aoi's silky locks absent-mindedly as she contemplated on her earlier rash behavior. It was fortunate a servant had appeared with summons for Sesshoumaru; otherwise, she would have stormed right in, seething with blind rage, and would have made impossible demands. A small sound coming from the sleeping male broke through her musings. He did not wake even though she had been running her fingers through his hair for half an hour now; however, her touch seemed to be soothing him in a way if the contented vibe she was reading in his faint youki pattern was any indication.


	166. Join the Pack!

It was true that she had an impulsive nature and would have wreaked havoc for this cruel punishment no matter the recipient. She did not like seeing people get hurt; even more so on her account. However, she usually retained a thread of logic and weighed her options carefully in previous similar situations. The only times she had acted this thoughtlessly were when the injured people had been her close friends. Had Aoi-san somehow sneaked his way into that tight circle without her notice? The answer was obvious by now. Yes, she did consider him one of her own; _pack_.


	167. Conflicted Feelings

"I guess spending so much time in the company of youkai has made me embrace their weird customs. Sachira would commend me for finally understanding what a pack is," Kagome remarked in a hushed tone, her eyes softening at the sight of the sleeping male. How would he react now when he learned that she was not bound to his lord by a mating proposal anymore? She wanted for him to follow after her, join her small pack, but she was not sure if this would be what he truly wanted. She was also not sure of her own feelings.


	168. Quality Time

"The only thing I can offer you is time. Would you still follow me with such a fickle promise?" the miko asked softly as she cupped his cheek gently.

"I would…if it was spent inside a bedroom." The raspy whisper surprised her and she jerked back, but her hand was engulfed into a larger, clawed one and back against his cheek in an instant.

"Y-you…incorrigible man!" Kagome exclaimed relieved, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears at his sudden waking. Cupping both his cheeks, she leaned over him and pressed her forehead against his, her gaze trapped by dark indigo pools.


	169. Last Words

"The Northern ryuu tribe? You wish for an alliance with the descendants of the one who contributed in my sire's death?" Sesshoumaru asked with a low, menacing rumble.

"Times have changed, pup. It is time we put an end to this old feud. Ryuukotsusei was a worthy opponent. The reason for your sire's fall is his impatient nature and immense love for a ningen hime," Seiji remarked with a deep sigh.

' _Do you have someone to protect?'_

His father's last words echoed through the daiyoukai's mind once more. He had contemplated on this question after his sire's death on occasion.


	170. Everybody Lies

His proud father had thrown away his honor and life to protect a mere human woman. _Why_? Sesshoumaru's thoughts concentrated on a ningen miko in particular. She was assertive, emotional and stubborn to a fault. Were all human females like _her_? He was not certain of the reason, but the thought of her alone with the injured guard agitated him. His blood roared to life with burning intensity despite logic battling against instinct in vain. Was he following after his father's steps truly? This could _not_ happen. Not to _him_. Not _ever_.

"This one shall meet with the Northern hime."


	171. Confession Time

"You need not concern yourself with my injuries, Kagome-sama. They will heal after a day's rest, and they were the result of my rebellious nature. I disregarded the council's express orders in favor of my personal pursuits," Aoi confessed with a slight grimace as he seated himself in a reclining position on the soft furs.

"I already knew, Aoi-san. You don't have to apologize," Kagome spoke softly with a sympathetic expression after his admission.

"I may have been punished for my actions; however, even if the truth is laid bare, I wish for you to hear the words from my mouth."


	172. The Promise

Her hand was engulfed into his larger, rough one gently as he brought it to his mouth to place a chaste kiss upon it. Her heartbeat fluttered at the endearing gesture and she shivered lightly when his cool lips touched her sensitive skin. He spoke then in a husky whisper, his hot breath permeating her skin to fill her with a tingling, warm sensation down to her toes.

"Choose me. I _will_ fight for you." The promise burned strongly in his dark indigo gaze, stealing the very air she breathed as she stared at him transfixed, unable to look away.


	173. Commitment Issues

"Aoi-san, I do not have to _choose_ any longer. The Council has decided to withdraw their mating proposal. You may accompany me back to the village and join my pack if you will. However, I have no plans of mating anyone; no matter _who_ that is. I am not ready to make such a commitment…" the miko replied breathlessly, removing her trembling hand from his warm clutch reluctantly, lest she changed her mind from the beseeching gleam in the depths of his cobalt gaze.

"You are without claim to the Western heir?" The guard asked with shock filled eyes surprised.


	174. It Depends...

"I guess the elders finally came to terms with the fact that neither Sesshoumaru nor I wished for this mating," Kagome shrugged lightly as she smiled towards the flabbergasted male.

"You will be leaving the shiro then?" Aoi asked with a serious expression, contemplating on her earlier words.

"I will stay until you are fully recovered. You still haven't answered my question, though. Will I be traveling back alone?" the miko asked with a glimmer of hope shimmering in her azure gaze.

"This will depend on _your_ answer, Kagome-sama. May I know the reason of your refusal to mate anyone?"


	175. You Can't Measure Love

"I guess you at least deserve to know the truth. While I was sent back to my own time, I fell in love with a man, Aoi-san. I had plans of marrying him up until I felt the call of the well," Kagome began revealing her past with a bittersweet expression and his blue gaze shined with interest.

"You refused that man in favor of returning to the past. Perhaps, you did not love him as much as you thought?" Aoi asked with a speculative glance as she laughed tonelessly.

"How can one measure love, Aoi-san? I truly loved him."


	176. The Sting of Rejection

"Then why did you leave him?" the guard prompted the priestess to explain after her confusing statement.

"Because he could not give me what I wanted most, and I could not fully be myself with him," the miko replied with saddened eyes, and his gaze became even more perplexed.

"I am a time traveling miko, Aoi-san. Or at least I used to be. I missed that part of my life terribly, yet people of my time cannot understand what this entailed. He was the same as everyone else."

"He rejected this part of yourself?" Aoi surmised with a thoughtful expression.


	177. Arms of Comfort

"He was a person who always looked ahead to the future while I was still caught up in the past. We could have never been happy, so I chose to spare us the later misery," Kagome nodded as her sapphire gaze shimmered with unshed tears at the memories.

She was enfolded in a warm embrace as strong arms wrapped around her shaking form tenderly. Giving in to the urge, she finally let go and grieved for what she had lost for the first time in the dependable arms of her guard as he rocked her gently, whispering words of comfort.


	178. Will You Never Give Up?

"It appears our punishment was not very effective if the rumors that reached our ears are true," Kokuten remarked with vice evident in his narrowed gaze.

"Am I to be punished again for mere thoughts and desire, wise elders?" Aoi asked coldly, his voice betraying not a sliver of emotion.

"You think us cruel beyond measure, pup. If you wish to follow after that volatile female, you are free to do so," Inu no Kimi huffed with indignation, and the guard's eyes sparked with hope briefly.

"However, any future progeny must be allied to the West," Seiji decreed with sovereignty.


	179. He Is Not Coming

Kagome had spent three days, waiting anxiously for Aoi's reply to her willful request. She did not wish to influence his decision unwittingly with heated promises she might not be able to upkeep in the future, so she had stayed silent. He would come to her when he had made up his mind, she decided.

She heard the soft knock on her chamber's door, and her heart swelled with joy at the familiar youki, pulsing faintly outside.

"Enter."

However, her smiling expression faltered when she saw the grim determination strongly reflected in his dark cobalt gaze.

' _He is not coming.'_


	180. No More Words To Say

Aoi took in her crestfallen expression when she laid her striking sapphire eyes upon him. Her shoulders hunched slightly, and her lips trembled for a miniscule moment before a pained smile appeared on her beautiful face. She looked so utterly vulnerable, yet she masked her frail countenance for his sake.

The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth before he realized he must have bit his cheeks from the tremendous effort not to speak and reveal his true intentions.

"I must decline your offer, Kagome-sama."

She nodded in understanding before she motioned for him to leave. She needed time alone.


	181. Black Rage

A desolate howl filled the night sky as a great obsidian beast rampaged inside a forest far from the Western Palace. Animals and youkai alike had run in immense fear when the dark shadow of Aoi's true form appeared and began decimating everything around.

' _Will not allow…make_ her _a puppet…sink their claws into_ our _pups…never…'_

The chaotic thoughts spurred the black demonic dog in a state of complete rage at the unfairness he had been dealt with. In all his life he had only coveted one thing; and now it had been viciously robbed from his arms without his consent.


	182. Time To Say Goodbye

Kagome perused the lush chamber that had served as her private lodging these past weeks with mixed emotions. She may not have had the happiest experiences during her stay, but they had certainly been intense. She would not cry or mourn the loss of yet another man who had sneaked his way into her heart. She also refused to contemplate on her complicated relationship with the daiyoukai. He had made himself scarce after the mating offer was off the table, so she saw no need to bid him goodbye. She exited the room quietly to head towards the gates.


	183. Arrivals & Departures

Kagome had been confused at seeing the usually bristling with youkai corridors empty, but the reason became obvious when she reached the main entrance. Apparently, the castle had visitors; noble visitors to be exact, judging by the luxurious procession. She spotted Sesshoumaru's silver mane in the crowd welcoming a pair of the most beautiful youkai she had ever seen. They were identical in appearance if you excluded the fact that they were of different gender. She craned her head to have a better look when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Aoi's familiar face.


	184. Your Touch Is Fire

His ethereal, masculine beauty made her eyes hurt upon close perusal after the last words they had exchanged the day before. If possible, she would have liked to leave without laying eyes upon him again. He raised a slender finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet as he guided her gently, but firmly, away from the crowd. When they were finally alone in a dark corner, he released her as if burned by even that simple contact.

"Who are they?" the miko asked in a choked whisper, trying to distract herself from the pain of his rejection.


	185. The Lessons Paid Off

"They are the Northern Ryuu clan. The male is the current ruler, Arashi-sama and the female is his sister, Anika-hime," Aoi explained in a monotone voice, his gaze focused on the scarlet haired and onyx eyed siblings, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"I was not aware you had diplomatic relations with the Northern clan. Sachira taught me of your violent history with the North. Are they here for a peace treaty after all these years?" the miko asked with a perplexed expression.

"They are here to discuss a mating offer." The guard revealed in a grave tone slowly.


	186. I See You...

Kagome fixed her shocked gaze on the dragon siblings after Aoi's sudden revelation. They were dressed in expensive silk kimono and regality rolled off of them in waves. Abruptly, her gaze widened as she found herself drowning in an abysmal black hole. The male ryuu had caught her intense perusal and was looking at her with strange fascination. Before she had time to react, he disappeared from her sight only to reappear mere inches from her face. A large frame obstructed her vision and she was dragged out of her mesmerized stupor by the familiar broad back of her guard.


	187. This Is Not Your Crib!

"Step aside, guard dog." A chillingly cold voice commanded with disdain as if used to everyone following his direct orders without protest, causing a shiver to run down the miko's spine in reflex.

"With all due respect, this is not the Northern shiro, Arashi-sama. You are gracious guests, not the rulers of these lands to order its subjects at will." Aoi returned with an impassive voice; however, Kagome could clearly see the muscles on his back clench tightly from the effort not to attack the other male.

"Do as he commands." A familiar deep baritone interrupted the dangerous exchange promptly.


	188. Obey Your Alpha

Aoi obliged his lord's request grudgingly, baring the woman behind him to the dragon's curious gaze.

He leveled the daiyoukai with a questioning glare and was surprised to see his features strained as well. However, despite the concealed irritation and anger of his lord, the message he received was clear.

' _Do not interfere.'_

He nodded his reluctant approval; though, his blood boiled, like liquid metal coursing through his veins, at the thought of leaving Kagome unprotected for even a second.

"Is this the famous Shikon Miko? I was not aware she resided within your castle, Sesshoumaru. What a pleasant surprise."


	189. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

"That's because I do not. I was actually on my way to leave, so if you will excuse me," Kagome replied with contained ire, not liking the calculative glint in the ryuuyoukai's coal gaze at all.

"I do not think so, little onna. I had heard of your sudden disappearance after the vile hanyou's demise and was greatly disappointed I could not have the pleasure of making your acquaintance. Now that opportunity presents itself, I will not let it pass by. You will surely stay." The obnoxious male stated smugly, ignoring the low growling sounds that succeeded his impertinent words.


	190. Not Again!

"I am afraid my companions await my return. I cannot delay any longer." Kagome replied with a fake smile plastered over her face as she remembered the cursed lessons Sachira had forced upon her. It would not do to piss off a potential ally to the West even if she was not directly involved in the politics anymore. Despite her differences with Sesshoumaru, she did not wish to inconvenience him if she could help it.

"Then your companions will have to wait. I have taken a liking to you, onna. Perhaps, there will be talks of two mating offers now."


	191. I Decline

Kagome restrained the urge to roll her eyes at his absurd claim. She was getting sick and tired of being deluged with mating proposals. Surprisingly, if the volatile youki she was feeling coming off from the males' direction was any indication, so were they. She needed to defuse this sensitive situation before either one of them snapped and caused a huge diplomatic fiasco.

"If the second mating offer includes me then I will have to decline. I am not interested." The miko stated firmly, without a moment's hesitation, and she felt the violent youki being suppressed much to her relief.


	192. Shared Sentiments

Sesshoumaru watched the verbal exchange between the Northern Lord and the miko silently. He could feel the woman's ire reaching unbelievable heights with each of the ryuuyoukai's demanding words; and he could not help but share in her sentiments. The inexplicable urge to rip the offensive male to bloody pieces was overpowering. However, Kagome was not part of his pack or his intended mate anymore. He had no valid reason to interfere with Arashi's pursuits of the ningen female. Hence, he reined in the overwhelming desire to see the male to an early grave and allowed the conversation to unfold.


	193. Mind VS Body

Aoi fought valiantly to squash the blinding rage that overtook him at this display, reminding himself of his decision to not get involved with the fiery miko. However, even if his mind screamed at him to stay passive, his treacherous body had a will of its own. In a flash motion, he found himself between the ryuu and the miko for the second time this day, and heard himself uttering his claim on the woman who had stolen his reason and his heart.

"You should not make attempts on claimed females, Arashi-sama." The guard warned in a low, deadly voice.


	194. Missing Mark

Kagome had been trying to calm her grating nerves, lest she blasted the oblivious male and caused a diplomatic incident, when she was stunned into silence by her guard's unexpected statement. She gasped at his possessive tone, feeling a strange elation after he spoke. He had said that he would fight for her before, yet he had rejected her. This was not his fight.

"I see no mark upon her skin. Any claim of yours must be verbal, correct? You must be aware of the customs and what is to follow then?" The Northern ryuu asked with a sinister grin.


	195. The Voice of Order

"Enough." The daiyoukai interrupted the rising energies of the two opposing males with authority, and Kagome sighed in relief. She knew she could always count on the arctic lord to diffuse such a delicate situation. Yet his next words only served to fuel the panic in her heart.

"According to our customs, you are to duel for the privilege of courting the miko. Let us set a date and cease this pathetic display. We are causing a disgraceful scene." Sesshoumaru decreed in a detached manner. He would not get involved. _He could not._

He had not accounted for Kagome, though.


	196. Fight Me!

"That's it. I tried being subtle and respect your customs since I am a guest in the Western castle as well. _No more_." The miko spat vehemently as she stepped in front of her guard and pinned the dragon lord with a menacing glare.

"The Northern Lord, is it? You sure have a nasty attitude, barging in here and making impossible demands. If you wish to fight with someone for the right to mate me, then fight with _me!_ " Kagome hissed through gritted teeth, surprising all present with her boldness.

"You do have spirit, little miko. Very well. I accept."


	197. Stand Down!

"You cannot be serious, Arashi-sama! It is highly unusual to fight the female you are attempting to proposition and unbecoming of one of your stature." Aoi argued logically with a worried expression. He could appreciate Kagome's independence, but he would rather lose a limb than watch by idly as she got hurt on a rash whim. He felt the vicious pounding of both his and his lord's beasts on their tight cages. However, the daiyoukai's next words bellied his inner turmoil.

"Stand down, Captain. The miko is not allied to the West, nor is she under your protection any longer."


	198. False Impressions

"I have served under the West with pride because I valued your sire's ethics, Sesshoumaru-sama. I strongly believed you to be an honorable male as well, but I see now that I may have been mistaken in my assessment. Kagome-sama may not be your intended mate, but she is a lone female under your roof. You expect me to favor politics over honor? Is this your final answer?" Aoi asked the daiyoukai with contempt lacing his biting words.

"Silence. You will obey; or you will be punished again." Sesshoumaru commanded in a low growl, warning the guard against acting recklessly.


	199. Burning Lava

The guard's words lapped at his skin like burning lava. Kagome had accused him of valuing his pride over his personal desires once. Yet, where was his fabled pride now? He was disgusted with himself at that moment. His father was considered a fool for protecting his ideals to the very end. He had once thought him a fool as well. However, he was beginning to believe he might have been the fool in the end for allowing others to sway his will and reducing him to a spineless _coward_. He vowed to reclaim his lost honor at all costs.


	200. Home

"So be it. From this day forward, I denounce the West. I am no longer a subject of your lordship nor do I serve under your orders. If Kagome-sama accepts me in her pack then I will fight in her stead." Aoi pronounced with an unfaltering voice, kneeling in front of the stunned miko.

"A-Aoi-san? You can't do this! This is your home!" Kagome exclaimed nervously, taken aback by his declaration.

"No. Home is wherever our hearts want to be." Aoi stated with conviction as he tilted his raven crowned head back to gift her with a heart melting smile.


	201. The Woman Spoke!

"There is no need for a duel. My brother can be very impulsive when he finds something of interest. Please excuse his terrible lack of manners." A feminine voice interrupted the heated moment. All eyes turned to focus on the owner of the lyrical voice with surprise.

"Anika-hime." Sesshoumaru inclined his head in appreciation of her timely intervention.

"Stay out of this, Anika. The little ningen has sparked my interest." Arashi chastised his sister with a displeased expression.

"You forget that we are honored guests of the West, not unrefined ruffians, Nii-sama." The female ryuu replied without missing a step.


	202. Stubborn Youkai Lords

The dragon siblings stared at each other in silence for a long stagnant moment until the Northern Lord exhaled a deep sigh.

"Fine. I am withdrawing my mating offer. Are you happy now, Anika?" Arashi bit out almost sullenly as he pinned the miko with a wistful stare.

Kagome was actually aghast at his whimsical attitude. How could a thousand years old youkai act so childishly? Then her azure gaze shifted in the direction of the Western heir. What a silly question. She had had first time experience with stubborn youkai lords who changed moods faster than a pubescent boy.


	203. You Can Change Your Mind

Aoi felt a wave of relief wash over him after the words left the ryuu's mouth. Kagome was safe. _His_ Kagome; his mind provided as an afterthought and his beast roared in joy and triumph. However, the subtle notion was not lost on the daiyoukai.

"The miko has need of a champion no more. This Sesshoumaru will allow you to rethink upon your earlier declaration and accept you back into the pack; if you submit and recognize this one as your alpha." The daiyoukai decreed in a sovereign tone, implying this was the advised course of action for the guard.


	204. Jungle Men

"I stand by my decision, Sesshoumaru-sama." The ex Captain proclaimed in a chillingly cold voice, stepping in front of the miko in an act of defiance.

"You are aware of the repercussions?" Sesshoumaru asked in an equally arctic voice as he narrowed his golden gaze towards the dark haired male.

"I am."

"So be it."

"Knock it off, you big he-men! This is not the jungle. Come on, let's all hug and make up!" Kagome exclaimed as she pushed Aoi forward right into the daiyoukai's rigid form.

"My, my, Sesshoumaru. So, the rumors were actually true?" Arashi laughed with amusement.


	205. My Name Is Kagome

All laughter died when a bestial rumble reverberated through the entrance hall after the inuyoukai composed themselves. Both Sesshoumaru and Aoi leveled Kagome with a murderous glare for her earlier transgression.

"I am sorry?" The miko laughed nervously as she fidgeted with the hem of her blouse.

An identical sigh escaped their throats as they shook their heads at her antics.

"I believe it is time we departed, Kagome-sama." Aoi offered in an attempt to save his remaining dignity.

"Kagome." The miko corrected him with a warm smile, and the daiyoukai's features became even more frigid.

"As you wish, _Kagome._ "


	206. Farewell

"We would also like to settle in if you do not mind, Sesshoumaru-sama? It was a long trip from the North." Anika requested with an enticing smile.

"Of course, Anika-hime. A servant will lead you to the guests' wing." Sesshoumaru complied courteously as he called for the nearest servant.

"Then we will also be going now. Goodbye, Sesshoumaru. It has been…interesting." Kagome commented casually as she locked her sapphire gaze to his golden one, willing him for a response.

"Farewell, miko." The daiyoukai replied as he turned his back to them and headed towards the Council's hall with darkened thoughts.


	207. Tell Me, Mother

"The Northern ryuu have arrived, yes? Why so displeased, my son? Was the Northern hime not to your liking? I hear she is an unrivaled beauty!" the female inuyoukai asked.

"Your reign of deceit ends this day, Mother. I have obeyed your willful orders for far too long at the cost of my honor. I see clearly why Father chose a ningen mistress over a cunning mate. Tell me, did he truly intend to have her as a mistress only? Was his demise an unfortunate occurrence? Or did you let him fall because it put you in an unfavorable position?"


	208. I Shall Rule

"Hold your tongue, pup! How dare you accuse your mother of such treachery? She was devastated when your sire left this world!" Seiji rumbled menacingly when he saw the hurt flashing through her golden eyes momentarily.

"This one will stay silent no more. I fear you have taken my aversion to words as consent to your twisted scenarios. You have manipulated my pride against me. How apropos that a ningen onna finally opens my eyes. It appears I truly am my Father's son. This Sesshoumaru will assume ruling of the West with or without your permission." Sesshoumaru stated with authority.


	209. Natural Born Leader

"I told you the miko would be an unsuitable choice. She is too free spirited and has polluted his mind." Seiji sighed as he shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"Do not blame your inadequacies on others. I will keep to my word and contemplate on a mating with the North. However, I do so by my own will. You can appoint a new lord if you wish; though, I wonder how this will be received. While you were hiding in your lush chambers, scheming shamelessly, this one fought your battles. Who do you think our subjects will follow?"


	210. A New Antagonist?

"Why did you stop me from pursuing the miko, Anika? That female could add great power to the North!" Arashi complained at the privacy of their conjoint chambers.

"It was obvious she did not desire your claim, Nii-sama. Did you not see how protective the Western Lord and that guard were of her? You would have succeeded in ruining any chance of diplomatic relations if you had insisted." Anika stated logically with a slight huff.

"They did seem awfully fond of the little onna. However, I am not letting her go that easily." The dragon youkai smirked with evil intent.


	211. Dance, Puppy!

"Finally! It took you long enough, woman! Tell me this ridiculous mating business is over!" Inuyasha hollered the minute he spotted Kagome approaching the village.

"Yes, Inuyasha. The Elders withdrew their proposal." The miko nodded, laughing when she saw him doing a little victory dance.

"Who's this?" The hanyou then asked with curiosity when he took note of the amused inuyoukai beside the miko.

"This is Aoi-san. He was the Captain of the guards back in the Western shiro." Kagome revealed. She had a feeling Inuyasha would not like her next words.

"He is now a member of our pack."


	212. The Alpha Debate

As predicted, chaos and insanity had succeeded her revelation. Inuyasha had shouted all kinds of profanities until he had finally accepted her claim after a good sitting session. Then he had insisted on fighting the ex guard for the place of 'alpha' of the pack. Aoi had merely shaken his head, proclaiming it was not necessary seeing as this was a pack based on equality of its members, but the brusque hanyou would have none of it. Kagome had tried to reason with the stubborn dog, yet all she had achieved was to be included in the 'alpha' position fight.


	213. Fighting Is a Big No-No

"For the last time, Inuyasha! We are NOT fighting and there is no alpha, beta, or omega in this pack! We are not starring in some kind of badly written werewolf novel, nor are we a great youkai clan!" Kagome shouted with exasperation at the fuming hanyou.

"If I may, Kagome-sama? I believe I have a rather peaceful solution to our current predicament." Miroku stepped in with a mischievous smile that Kagome did not like one bit.

"If this is anything perverse, I'll 'alpha' your sorry butt to the next century, monk!" The miko warned him through narrow, serious eyes.


	214. Time To Drink!

"How you wound me, Kagome-sama! I would never suggest anything immoral! If Inuyasha wishes to compete then why not let him? However, instead of fighting with swords, I would suggest a less violent competition," Miroku suggested with a mock offended expression and Sango snorted.

"Like what?" The miko asked, seeing the merit in the monk's suggestion.

"A drinking contest perhaps?" Miroku offered with a sly gleam in his amethyst gaze.

"Oh! That's an excellent suggestion, monk! We'll all participate!" Kagome exclaimed with a huge grin.

"I think it's going to end badly…" Sango murmured dejectedly while Kirara mewled in agreement.


	215. Wanna Bet?

"The last one standing is Alpha!" Kagome shouted with exhilaration written all over her flushed face as they made the first toast and the drinking commenced.

"Keh, if I win you better remove these damn beads, too!" Inuyasha demanded with determination as he gulped down his first drink.

"If you win, I'll dance naked in the middle of the village!" Kagome shot back with a derisive snort, and all males nearly chocked in the middle of swallowing their sake.

"Should we let him win?" The monk whispered with a lascivious smirk towards Aoi who laughed deeply, contemplating on the idea.


	216. Give In!

"Give in, fluffy ears!" The miko yelled with a slight slurring as she slammed her cup on the table.

"Shuddup, wench! You'll call me Inuyasha- _sama_ from now on!" The silver haired hanyou returned, striking a pose.

"Let's get married and have those children you wanted, houshi-sama," Sango giggled drunkenly as she rubbed herself on the monk's side.

"I am always ready to perform, my dear Sango!" Miroku boasted with confidence as he caressed her backside.

"Hentai!" The highly inebriated woman screeched instinctively as she finally knocked him out cold with a swift punch.

"One down!" Kagome shouted, howling in laughter.


	217. Let's Go For a Stroll

"Please allow me to apologize for my brother's insulting manner once more, Sesshoumaru-sama," Anika bowed deeply when the daiyoukai appeared to request for an audience.

"It is of no consequence, Anika-hime. Would you like to accompany me for a stroll in the gardens?" Sesshoumaru offered with a solemn expression.

"I would be delighted." The ryuuyoukai flashed him a coy smile as she laced her dainty arm between his, missing the slight stiffening of the dog demon at her action.

"Forgive my impudence, Sesshoumaru-sama, but we have not yet received summons from the Council regarding the terms of our mating alliance."


	218. Know Your Place, Woman

"The Elders will not partake in the negotiations. This Sesshoumaru is the current ruler of the West. The Council holds no power save for appearances' sake," he revealed with a stony expression, and her obsidian gaze widened in surprise.

"I was not aware you had assumed ruling. Was the ceremony held in secret? It is customary for the other courts to attend, is it not?" the dragon hime asked with curiosity as she perused him under heavy lashes.

"The ceremony has not taken place yet. It is unofficial, yet you should not concern yourself with such matters," Sesshoumaru stated coldly.


	219. Change of Plans

"What does that mean, Anika!? That brat is the Western Lord now?" Arashi growled angrily when his sister informed him of the power change.

"It appears we have to change our plan, Nii-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama does not seem very inclined to this mating as his Elders were," Anika pondered with a slight marring on her elegant features.

"He might look like he's made of stone, but he's still a male. Use your usual tricks and get him to agree to this mating! We will take revenge for our sire's death no matter the means!" the ryuu vowed with a sinister expression.


	220. Bow Before Me

"The Northern hime is an unsuitable candidate," Sesshoumaru stated with a stoic expression before the Council.

"Oh? I thought our services were not needed anymore, my son. Why have you appeared before us and graced us with your decision?" Inu no Kimi addressed him first with a peeved expression.

"You have served the West with diligence after Father's passing. It is a courtesy to inform you of my intentions at the very least. You may participate in discussions and offer advice still."

"Are we supposed to express gratitude and bow our heads, pup?" Kokuten snorted with defiance.

"If you will."


	221. Wake Up Call

"Very well. May we know the reason of her unsuitability?" Seiji asked with a resigned expression.

"This Sesshoumaru suspects of a hidden ploy. I do not trust the ryuu clan. They will remain in the shiro under the pretence of a mating alliance until this one discovers their true intentions."

"You caught scent of their deceit then? You have a better head for politics than your late father," Inu no Kimi laughed mischievously, pleased with his clever deduction.

"You were aware of this?"

"It was the reason we accepted to negotiate, pup. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."


	222. We Need a Nurse!

"Apologies for the late intrusion, Kaede-san. Would you please accompany me to Inuyasha's hut? We are in need of your assistance," Aoi pleaded with the seasoned miko after he had awakened her well after midnight.

"What is the matter?" Kaede asked gruffly, not appreciating the late wake up call.

"Come see for yourself," the inuyoukai prompted her as he walked back to the hut.

"Blessed Kami! What happened to them!?" the old miko exclaimed, shocked at the sight that greeted her.

"An extremely high consumption of alcohol," Aoi revealed with a deep sigh; though, it was obvious without his explanation.


	223. My Fang Is Better Than Yours

Kaede took in the collapsed members of the ragtag pack in stride.

"Why is Inuyasha drenched in blood?" she asked with a slight frown at the hanyou's bloodied kimono.

"He claimed to have surpassed his sire in strength and a more powerful sword could be forged by his fang," Aoi confessed as he motioned to the hanyou's hand where he clutched a removed fang.

"Is that the monk!?" she then asked aghast at the male body clad in the familiar purple robes. His face had been wrapped fully in bandages.

"Sango-san punched him then tried to tend to the wound."


	224. Spinning Around

"Mnmm…" Kagome groaned hoarsely as she began to regain consciousness. She felt a vicious headache beating at her skull and tried to move her heavy limbs; until she noticed a lean arm wrapped around her waist securely.

"Try to rest a while longer," a soothing, velvet voice whispered in her ear and she became acutely aware of a warm body, cushioning her own. She rubbed her face against the muscled torso leisurely as it began to vibrate slowly and a deep chuckle registered in her foggy mind. Tilting her head back, she found herself reflected in an amused indigo gaze.


	225. Do I Even Want To Know?

"Aoi…?" she asked with a frown, trying to recall how she had ended up in his embrace. Rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, she took notice of their current position. He was reclining against the hut's wall while she was nestled between his thighs, practically draping herself all over him.

"What happened?" the miko inquired before she felt a cup brought to her lips gently. She took a tentative sip, delighting at the clear liquid that soothed her throat.

"You refused to surrender until all had passed out. Then, you performed a peculiar victory dance while removing your clothes."


	226. Thank You?

"I did what!?" Kagome croaked, but regretted the action immediately when her head protested painfully.

"Do not worry. Everyone was unconscious at the time. I was the only witness…" the inuyoukai revealed with a husky laugh as she leveled him with a displeased glare.

"You could have stopped me then!" Kagome chastised him angrily.

"I did attempt to stop you, but you were quite persistent. Eventually, I was forced to subdue you physically and that is the reason for our current position," Aoi confessed amused.

"Thank yo-" Kagome began to say before she noticed something strange.

"Where is my blouse!?"


	227. Tooth Fairy

"This is not funny, wench!" Inuyasha yelled red faced when Kagome suggested he should hide his fang under a pillow for the Tooth Fairy.

"Kaede-sama, may I request for a pain reliever?" Miroku asked the miko with a pained grimace.

"I already gave ye a herb tea that will help soothe yer headache, monk," Kaede replied, slightly confused.

"It is not my head that is suffering, but rather…" the monk lowered his blue gaze to his groin pointedly.

"You deserved it, hentai!" Sango hissed angrily as she recalled kicking him hard when he had tried to copy Aoi's example earlier.


	228. Personal Visit

"I will inform Inuyasha personally and explain what is required of him during the ceremony," Sesshoumaru informed the Council when they all agreed a crowning ceremony should be held soon in order to avoid unwanted suspicions and challengers to his right as the Western Lord.

"Very well. We will leave this matter to your hands," Seiji proclaimed with an imperceptible nod.

"You are awfully eager to visit your half-sibling despite your open animosity towards him….Are you missing the Shikon Miko perhaps?" Inu no Kimi remarked with a cunning gleam in her golden gaze.

"Absurd," the daiyoukai returned with a sneer.


	229. Baby Talk

A dreadful feeling gathered in the pits of her stomach when Kagome felt the familiar youki of the daiyoukai approaching the village. Surely, he had not come to drag her back in that mating mess all over again, had he?

As Sesshoumaru landed inaudibly before the wary miko, a loud hanyou barged out of the pack's hut with a scowl on his face on cue.

"Why dith 'ou come he'e fo' again, bathtad!?" Inuyasha yelled while spitting profusely, courtesy of his missing fang. His speech pattern had been affected terribly after a couple hours when his gums had swelled notably.


	230. Pitiful Hanyou

"This Sesshoumaru came to inform you of the crowning ceremony which is to be taken place in a week's time. Unfortunately, your presence is required, Inuyasha. Sachira will teach you what your part entails. You will not disgrace the West in front of the other courts. Is that understood?" the daiyoukai revealed with a frosty voice, and Kagome burst out in loud laughter at the news.

"Whath' 'o funny, wenth!?" the hanyou sputtered miffed.

"You will see when you meet the infamous Sachira. Well, hang in there…" the miko patted his back repeatedly, fighting to stay upright while still laughing.


	231. Not My Ward, Too!

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" an excited, feminine voice interrupted the hanyou's cussing after his half brother's unexpected demand.

The daiyoukai turned cool, golden orbs to regard the slender female waving from afar; however, his gaze narrowed at the male following after the teenage human with a lazy grin curving his lips leisurely.

"Why is _your_ guard with _my_ ward, miko?" Sesshoumaru inquired caustically as he leveled Kagome with a murderous glare.

"Aoi-san accompanied Rin-chan to the forest to gather some medicinal herbs. Is there a problem, Sesshoumaru?"

"Is he not content having you by his side that he would seek another ningen female?"


	232. Old Rivals?

"Another…? You think Aoi-san is interested in Rin-chan? How on earth did you come to that conclusion?" Kagome asked, aghast at what she was hearing.

"This one would not be surprised if this was the case considering his past indiscretions," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

"I don't understand why you dislike Aoi-san so much, Sesshoumaru. Did he wrong you in some way in the past?" the miko asked with a curious glance towards the intimidating inuyoukai.

"Oh….I know! He stole a woman from you, didn't he?" Kagome exclaimed with a gleeful expression when the daiyoukai refused to elaborate on the matter.

"Ridiculous."


	233. Not a Good Day, Hanyou...

"Then, perhaps, you lost to him in a fight?" the miko continued with her amusing speculations.

"Have a care with your words, miko. Unless you wish to ascertain your guard's inferiority against this one at this very moment," Sesshoumaru warned with a bestial rumble, surprising her.

"I was joking, Sesshoumaru. Did I hit a sensitive spot? I never knew it was so easy to rile you up…" Kagome shot back with wide eyes.

"I'm no' going, at'thole! You'll haf t' dwag me the'e!" Inuyasha intervened with a stubborn expression.

"Do not provoke me, for I will not hold back, half-breed."


	234. We're Going, Grumpy!

The pack gathered to decide their course of action while the daiyoukai talked privately with his ward.

"I believe it would be wise to attend the ceremony. It is merely for appearances' sake after all," Miroku advised with a serious tone while Inuyasha sulked at the corner.

"All agree then?" Kagome asked with a pointed stare towards the protesting hanyou. He pinned her with a murderous glare, but nodded his reluctant approval.

"Ahh…fair youkai maidens…" the monk murmured under his breath, earning him a good whack in the head from a very pissed off taijiya.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself!"


	235. You Can't Touch This!

"Will you be fine accompanying us back to the Western castle? The elders won't punish you again or anything, right?" the miko asked the dark haired inuyoukai with worry.

"You do not have to fret over my well being, Kagome. I am allied to your pack and will be visiting as a part of the second heir's entourage. They have no valid reason to disallow me entrance nor have they any jurisdiction over my actions. As long as I obey the youkai laws, they cannot touch me," Aoi reassured the distressed miko with a half smile and she exhaled relieved.


	236. Daddy Cool

"Congratulations on becoming the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin smiled sweetly towards the tall youkai as they walked side by side.

"You do not seem well lately. Is anything bothering you, Sesshoumaru-sama? I know you would not tell me of your worries, but I am always concerned about you," the teenager spoke attentively as he finally turned to acknowledge her.

"Rin. Male youkai are not to be trusted."

"I'm sorry?" Rin asked with a perplexed expression, not understanding what had brought this forth.

"The same applies for ningen males."

"But…you are a youkai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"This Sesshoumaru is an exception."


	237. We Will Suffer Together!

"What do you mean we _all_ need to take lessons in youkai etiquette? I've had my fill of those stupid lessons! No more!" Kagome insisted with a miffed expression as memories of her cursed, endless lessons with Sachira flashed through her mind.

"With all due respect, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama is correct. We will not be attending the ceremony and we will be discreet during our visit. Inuyasha is the only one in need of lessons," Miroku provided helpfully.

"Very well. The former guard shall inform you of what is expected of visitors. Do not make a scene," the daiyoukai conceded finally.


	238. Guilty As Charged

"No way! If I'm going to take lessons then all of you will suffer with me!" Inuyasha insisted stubbornly, his speech pattern having returned to normal after his fang had re-grown.

"Perhaps Miroku-san would benefit from lessons on how to treat females," Aoi contemplated aloud and the women snickered with glee.

"Hn. As if you are an adequate tutor on this matter. This one seems to recall many occasions where you sexually harassed the female servants," Sesshoumaru intervened with a sneer.

"It is only harassment if the female does not welcome my attentions, Sesshoumaru-sama," Aoi retuned with a challenging smirk.


	239. Change of Heart

"Is the Northern dragon clan still in the castle, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked the stoic inuyoukai with curiosity on their way to the shiro.

"Indeed. However, you need not worry over the Northern Lord's interest in you, miko. He wishes for a mating alliance with the West. As such, he will refrain from acting in a manner that will anger this one," Sesshoumaru replied in a reassuring voice as he cast a glance her way.

"I thought you didn't want to get involved. Last time you did nothing to prevent that idiot when he propositioned me," the miko returned with confusion.


	240. Apologies Are In Order

"This Sesshoumaru regrets his behavior at the time," the daiyoukai confessed in a barely audible voice as Kagome stared at him shell shocked.

"Did you just _apologize_ to me?" the miko blurted with wide eyes, watching with fascination as his golden gaze softened.

"Did you think I was incapable of such a feat?" Sesshoumaru asked in a gentler tone.

"Yes," Kagome replied without a moment's hesitation.

"This one warned you against making assumptions. Unless you wish to make a fool of yourself," the daiyoukai remarked with mirth lacing his deep baritone.

"I see some things never change…" Kagome laughed good-naturedly.


	241. Good Memories

"Oi! What the hell are you two whispering about in the front?" Inuyasha interrupted their conversation and Kagome cursed his bad timing. She felt as if she had glimpsed a side of the daiyoukai she had never seen before.

"We are reminiscing on our memories of exchanging fluids. They were quite enjoyable," Kagome replied with an evil grin as the hanyou let out a chocked wail and covered his ears.

"Were they truly, miko?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice whispered sensually close to her ear. She felt the heat, emanating from his body, caressing her back before he withdrew to walk ahead.


	242. No Poking the Dragon

The magnificent castle was bathed under the luminescent moonlight when they finally arrived at their destination.

"The ryuu clan is also residing in the guest wing. I trust you will not cause any disturbance," the daiyoukai announced with a stern tone, focusing hard golden orbs towards his younger half sibling.

"Keh, I just want to get this over with quickly and go back, asshole. I won't poke the dragon in the eye," Inuyasha replied with a shrug.

"Are the rooms conjoined?" Miroku interrupted with a lewd expression.

"Control your urges lest you wish to be detained in the dungeons, monk."


	243. Get It Together, Mind!

Kagome felt a sense of familiarity overwhelm her when she set foot in the luxurious bedchamber. Memories of her previous stay in the Western shiro resurfaced and she smiled with a forlorn expression before sleep claimed her mind.

She awoke drenched in sweat, breathing heavily as her mind tried to glue together the fragmented pieces of her elusive dream. She had dreamt of satin pale skin, soft lips, grazing fangs, glimpses of silver and gold. Perhaps her return here had awakened hidden desires for there was no other explanation why she was dreaming of _him_. She needed to leave. Soon.


	244. Clash of the Dogs

"You have changed. You might despise the elders' manipulative ways, but you are not above using them when it suits your purposes," Aoi commented with a strange light shimmering in his indigo gaze.

"You have not changed. You still cannot hold your tongue before your superiors," the daiyoukai replied in an acidic manner.

"I am not your subject to be mindful of my words. I will speak my mind whether you like it or not. What are you trying to accomplish? Inuyasha alone should have been enough to attend. You did not have to involve his pack in this affair."


	245. Being Stubborn Won't Get You Far

"Who is hiding behind words now? Speak what you truly wish to say," Sesshoumaru returned with a cold stare.

" _She_ should have never stepped foot in this castle again. It is dangerous. What are your true motives?" Aoi asked without pretense in a harsh tone.

"My motives are my own. If I wish for her presence then she will remain," the daiyoukai replied in a deep rumble.

"This does not answer my question. If you are so afraid to speak your mind then you have no right coveting what does not belong to you."

"She does not belong to you."


	246. Mother of the Pack

"She belongs to herself and she decides where to bestow her favor," Aoi countered with a knowing smirk.

"Do not mistake her affection for something more. You are part of her pack and she will care for you as it is in her kind nature. You are no different than the kit in this regard," Sesshoumaru shot back with conviction.

"You claim to know her mind? I am no whelp and my needs are different as well you know. If you think she is not aware of this then you are a bigger fool than I thought you to be."


	247. Bold Declarations

"You have grown bold during your short absence. You may not be serving the West however, you will treat this one with respect," Sesshoumaru warned with a stoic expression. The smoldering youki, dancing beneath the surface, though, spoke volumes of his anger.

"I meant no disrespect towards your person. I merely wished to clear a misunderstanding. If you think she is sprinkling me with affection out of misguided motherly instincts then you are cruelly mistaken," Aoi explained with cool indifference.

"One last thing. I am the alpha of her pack. Do not assume I am as clueless as your brother."


	248. Assumptions Make a Dragon Out of You

"The Shikon Miko has returned, nii-sama. Please, refrain from acting in a way that will jeopardize our plans," Anika chastised her twin sibling in calm serenity.

"That female belongs to the North. I will not let the _dogs_ have her," Arashi vowed with a sinister grin.

"You only need to focus on seducing the Western heir. You must keep him well satisfied and unaware of our scheme. The Council is well seasoned in hidden plots, but that pup is quite young and still naïve. He is easy prey," Arashi continued in a low, malignant voice, contemplating on his grand ambitions.


	249. Call for the Black Dog

Kagome awoke with a sudden jolt, cold sweat trickling down her temples. Her tank top and shorts were clinging to her body like a second skin. Her sleep had been disturbed by a malevolent youki surrounding her chamber covertly. She was aware of a heavy presence looming near her room but could not pinpoint the exact location. She probed the foreign aura with a tendril of reiki only for the energy to disappear immediately without a trace. Disoriented, she started to change her damp clothes absent-mindedly while sending out a spiritual call in hopes of alerting Aoi to her distress.


	250. The White Dog Came, Too!

Kagome had been in the process of removing her damp nightwear when Aoi stormed into her bedchamber with an alarmed expression on his handsome features. He stopped dead in his tracks when he took note of her half naked state, the panic in his frantic gaze easing out to be replaced by a heated glimmer she was all too well aware of. Before she had a chance to speak or cover herself, an arctic voice informed her of the presence of another inuyoukai as well.

"This one warned you against acting in a manner that would disgrace the West, miko."


	251. The More the Merrier

"It's fortunate that you came as well, Sesshoumaru. I would have called for you either way soon," Kagome replied in a phlegmatic manner, refusing to take his obvious bait.

"Is your guard dog lacking in satisfying your carnal needs that you would seek completion from this one, miko?" the daiyoukai resumed his poisonous remarks in a mocking rumble.

"Yes, it is exactly as you say. I am a secret nymphomaniac and Aoi-san is not enough to satiate me, so I need you to finish what he starts," the miko shot back wryly, flames of indignation dancing in her azure depths.


	252. The Pot Calling the Kettle Black

"As tempting as that sounds, I am certain you did not summon us to share the pleasure of your bed despite your current lack of clothing," Aoi intervened with an amused chuckle, drawing their attention.

"You will cease these inappropriate jests," Sesshoumaru commanded in a deadpan voice.

"If it isn't the pot calling the kettle black…Did you not start the jokes, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome cut in with a light snort, leveling him with a challenging stare.

"This Sesshoumaru never jests."

"This Aoi was not joking either," Aoi laughed in a deep, hedonic sound, succeeding in shocking both of them into silence.


	253. Male Bonding Experiences

Her intrigued gaze darted between the fine male specimens before her with a strange gleam.

"I sincerely hope you are not contemplating on his outrageous suggestion, miko," Sesshoumaru remarked with a low rumble.

"It would certainly solve many issues. I hear it can be quite a bonding experience for males," Kagome snickered with a devilish smirk.

"I believe it is time to stop teasing the beast, Kagome. He might attack out of pure reflex and I will have to defend you. That was not the physical activity I had in mind when I made that suggestion," Aoi supplied with amusement.


	254. Can't Handle the Heat?

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru released an impressive growl, effectively dispersing all thoughts of further jesting from Kagome's mind.

"You still can't handle a little sexual humor, can you?" she laughed in his face, unable to suppress the torrent of laughter she had been holding in anymore.

"Why did you flare your reiki in search of assistance, woman? Did someone attack you?" the daiyoukai asked with a tone of urgency. He needed to leave her chambers before she made a complete fool out of himself or he would end up being the one to attack her for her impudence.

"There was someone here."


	255. The Right Man for the Job

"Someone intruded in your chambers?" the daiyoukai asked as he spread his senses in search of the perpetrator.

"He or she is long gone by now, Sesshoumaru. I felt a foreign aura spying on me with malicious intent, but could not decipher more as it vanished right after I detected it," Kagome informed them as she paced around the room with a skeptical expression.

"I will increase the security and investigate this matter personally," Sesshoumaru stated in a low rumble.

"That will not be necessary. I am far more suitable than any other here to guard Kagome," Aoi argued seriously.


	256. Playing Favorites Much?

"You do not have to stand guard alongside me, Sesshoumaru-sama. I am more than enough," Aoi remarked as both inuyoukai stood outside the miko's chambers while she resumed her sleep.

"It is not a matter of capability. This Sesshoumaru is responsible for the safety of his guests," the daiyoukai returned coldly.

"Then will you take turns and stand guard outside everyone's chambers each night?" Aoi mocked him with a half grin.

"I thought so…" he continued after the daiyoukai didn't even deign to answer him.

"Keep your observations to yourself," Sesshoumaru commanded as he pinned him with a displeased glare.


	257. Report, Soldier!

"I warned you it would be dangerous for her to return to the shiro with the situation as it is," Aoi accused him with a condescending tone.

"Speak plainly. Do you have an inclination as to who is targeting the miko?" Sesshoumaru replied annoyed.

"Arashi-sama seems awfully interested in Kagome. You should have taken into account his persistence," Aoi commented with a stern stare towards the daiyoukai.

"The dragons are planning something," Sesshoumaru agreed with a short nod.

"Revenge. I had heard rumors before, but did not deem them important enough to report," Aoi revealed with a deep sigh.

"Report."


	258. Rumor Has It

"I have no obligation to help the West any longer, but this affects Kagome directly, so I will cooperate. Do not mistake my assistance as anything more," Aoi stated in a harsh voice.

"Proceed."

"I heard talks of a hidden clan that specializes in shadow travel. They can hide themselves in shadows and attack stealthily. It seems that having good knowledge of the terrain, though, is a prerequisite for their abilities to work perfectly. I believe the ryuu clan is allied to them and is using this mating alliance as a cover to map the Western territory," Aoi revealed gravely.


	259. Strange Tactics

"Anika-hime has requested frequent strolls during her stay here," Sesshoumaru mused aloud as he contemplated Aoi's words.

"Did you not find it strange that she wished to take walks instead of meet with you in a secluded chamber? Females usually attempt to lure a male in a situation they could take advantage. It would be more to her benefit if she could force you into mating by claiming you had intimate relations. It would not matter much if she was a mere servant, but as a hime she could demand you mate her on the grounds of dishonor," Aoi added.


	260. Let Them Come!

"Well done, my son! We had our suspicions, but nothing this detailed. Wherever did you hear of this secret shadow clan?" Inu no Kimi asked with curiosity.

"The former Captain of the guards informed this one of the rumors he had heard previously," the daiyoukai replied.

"I knew we shouldn't have let that pup leave. He is far too valuable to lose him," Kokuten lamented as he shook his head at their thoughtless decision.

"Regardless of their foul plans we will proceed with the crowning ceremony as planned. Let them come if they will," Seiji decreed with a satisfied smirk.


	261. A Happy Hanyou?

The Western castle was bustling with noises and excitement as the preparations for the oncoming crowning ceremony of their prince were in progress. Inuyasha had been practically abducted by Sachira for days to no end, yet Kagome could sense his mood had become lighter each time he returned to have dinner with them. She had expected yelling and struggling for forcing him to attend the inuyoukai's uptight lessons, but instead he seemed…content. She secretly wondered what had caused this fortunate change in the hanyou. Perhaps, the fact that he was finally being recognized as a son of his great father?


	262. Hold Your Horses, Monk!

Aoi had informed the pack of their suspicions regarding the ryuu clan and all had decided to make their stay in the shiro as unnoticeable as possible. They took their meals in private and never interacted with youkai inhabitants. Sango had been forced to physically restrain the monk when he caught sight of all the beautiful hime who had started visiting the castle to attend the ceremony. Between her playing peacemaker for the human pair, trying to find out why Inuyasha was smiling like a fool, and Aoi gluing himself on her, she had not seen Sesshoumaru in a week.


	263. Missing You

Kagome had been gazing at the opalescent crescent moon with a yearning expression on her illuminated face each night. It bore an uncanny resemblance to the mark on _his_ ageless face; a face she had not seen for over a week. A strange sensation overwhelmed her, causing a longing sigh to escape her lips. Was she actually… _missing_ him? No. She couldn't be missing his acerbic character, his insulting remarks, his apathetic demeanor…the way his golden eyes turned to liquid fire when she provoked him or his voice deepened with emotion when she challenged him.

"Where the hell are you, Sesshoumaru?"


	264. Some Measure of Decency Is Advised

"Kagome?" Aoi asked surprised when the miko stormed out of her chambers well after the midnight hours.

"I need to speak with Sesshoumaru. I know where his room is, so you don't have to escort me there, Aoi-san," the miko replied to his silent question, bracing herself for the objection burning in his indigo gaze.

"I am responsible for your safety and you cannot walk around a youkai infested castle in _that_ attire so late at night," Aoi argued fervently, motioning at her silk, red chemise.

"Fine. You can come, but I need to speak with him _alone_ ," Kagome compromised.


	265. Knock Before You Enter

"Sesshoum-" Kagome began with a chastising tone as she barged inside his sleeping chambers, but froze midsentence when she caught sight of him.

He was resting on the tatami floor, reclining his back against the window's door with one leg bent and a serene expression on his regal features as he gazed at the moonshine much the same way she had been doing for the past few days. He was dressed in a simple black yukata, loosely tied at the waist with the upper lapels parted to reveal the pale expanse of his muscled torso, illuminated by the moon's light.


	266. Drink With Me

"Care to join me for me a drink?" he asked in a sensuous baritone as he tilted his head towards her direction languidly. Thin rivulets of smoke danced around him, creating a mystified image as he took a slow drag of his smoking pipe and filled a cup of sake for her on the tray lying to his side.

She closed her gaping mouth, trying to hide her shock at seeing him in such a relaxed state. However, the enticing sight he presented had stolen her voice away. She approached him in measured steps and sat across from him silently.


	267. A Shared Addiction

"Mind if I have a smoke?" she asked in a low voice as he perused her for a few seconds before offering the pipe. She inhaled the rich smoke, closing her eyes to savor the spicy taste of the herb mix he had used. Tilting her head back lazily, she dragged her tongue over her upper lip, wetting it lightly before she exhaled a spiraling, smoky cloud. The corners of her lips curved in a slow smile at the pleasurable scent that filled her senses.

"I was not aware you smoked," the daiyoukai commented with an elegant raised brow.

"Likewise."


	268. The Finer Tastes In Life

"This is a fine work of craftsmanship," she complimented as she observed the long pipe with fascination. The stem shimmered with a golden hue, sakura flowers curling around the thin tube with the calligraphic kanji of the moon decorating the middle.

"It belonged to my father," Sesshoumaru confessed, focusing golden orbs on the pipe with a rueful gaze.

"He certainly knew how to enjoy the finer tastes in life," Kagome remarked with a husky laugh.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru tore his heavy gaze away to resume his moon viewing, but the ghost of a smile graced his features after her light comment.


	269. Hide And Seek

"You've been avoiding me," Kagome murmured softly, watching the ephemeral mist of smoke enthralled. It was a statement, meant to be spoken with a drop of anger, yet it came out as an observation tinged with curiosity. _Why_? The silent question followed suit in her mind, but she did not feel the urge to give it voice. He had heard it regardless.

"The less contact we have, the less suspicions we arouse," Sesshoumaru replied, the words coated in grey smoke as he brought a small cup of sake to his lips.

"Suspicions regarding which matter?" the miko prompted him lazily.


	270. Tell Me What You Want Me To Say

"Ignorance does not become you, miko," the daiyoukai returned in a low baritone, his golden gaze focused on the incandescent moon with a faraway expression, taking a slow sip of the intoxicating drink.

"Nor elusion you," the miko countered with an amused chuckle, the strong liquor coursing through her veins like fire.

"What do you wish to hear?" Sesshoumaru turned to peruse her smoky visage with a strange gleam in his golden depths.

"Wish? I have had my fill contemplating on wishes. No. I want real, tangible words," she replied with a resigned sigh, wistfulness showing in her azure gaze.


	271. Siren Song

"You are a magnet for misfortune. You ensnare all who meet you. How many have you bewitched? How many more until you are satisfied? Your guard still stands outside these chambers on an empty promise," Sesshoumaru remarked in a rich timbre, bitter accusation coating the jaded words.

"Time. He follows on a given promise of time. It is all I can offer him. What else can a time traveling miko offer; even if she is not anymore?" Kagome answered, adopting the bitterness in his tone.

"He is a fool."

"If he is a fool then what does that make you?"


	272. Cry My Name

"What indeed?" the daiyoukai muttered with an enigmatic chuckle, shackling her gaze in a golden prison as she found herself trapped beneath his warm weight in a hazy blur of movement. Her silk chemise hiked up her thighs while her knees bent to accommodate him. She flattened her palms against his broad shoulders in an attempt to put some distance between them, satin skin meeting her touch.

" _Sesshoumaru…_ " she breathed his name in an intimate, forbidden whisper.

"Yes. _That_ is the name you have been calling each night this past week. _I_ know it, _you_ know it, _he_ knows it."


	273. Sweet Lies

"That is a lie…" she protested weakly, her treacherous voice lacking the conviction she needed desperately.

"Is it? Is _this_ a lie?" his hypnotic voice caressed her sensually as she felt large hands trailing a slow path along the length of her thighs. Her knees tightened around his lean waist as her hands slid against his skin to his back. Nails dug in his shoulder blades, pulling him against her. Claws grazed lightly along her shaking thighs as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her velvet scent deep into his lungs.

"Deny it again, _Kagome_."


	274. All These Things

"Who is the real _you_? If I were to deny it, would you push me away, clutch me tighter? If I were to accept it, would you send me away, keep me here? What do you truly _want_?" the miko asked in a hoarse moan, the questions muffled, teeth grazing against his skin.

"Ask yourself the same questions. When you have an answer, come see me once more. Until then, do not show your presence before me again," the daiyoukai commanded in a strained growl, the pleasurable tremors emanating from his chest searing her flesh before his pressure disappeared completely.


	275. Wrong Bed

"Kagome," a soft whisper infiltrated her sleep-laden senses gently.

"Aoi? What's wrong?" the miko asked in a low voice, her mind heavy with the first signs of a vicious headache as she fought to escape her drowsiness.

"It is close to dawn. You must return to your own quarters. If anyone realizes you spent the night in the Western Lord's chambers, there will be unpleasant consequences," Aoi explained patiently while she finally became aware of her surroundings.

"What happened?" Kagome asked with confusion as she took note of the alabaster furs engulfing her silken clad body in a warm embrace.


	276. Waiting For You

"You do not remember?" the tall male asked with a heavy sigh.

"I came to spea-" Kagome began, but stopped talking as recollections of the night's events flooded her mind in astounding clarity. Strong sake, hypnotic smoke, demanding questions, feverish skin…

"Did you wait outside all this time?" she asked with a pang of regret constricting her chest as she raised misted sapphire eyes to gaze into his cobalt gaze.

"For a while. Until Sesshoumaru-sama left and you fell asleep after emptying the sake bottle. I came to retrieve you then, but you refused to let go of these furs."


	277. Your Comfort Is My Command

"Why did you not use force if it was so imperative to leave before someone found out?" Kagome asked with genuine curiosity, knowing he was not above such methods when it came to her protection.

"I would have, but you seemed content, wrapped in _his_ furs. It was the first time upon our arrival here that you had a pleasant sleep. I decided against disrupting your comfort; even if it meant standing guard inside the room," Aoi confessed with a woeful smile, rubbing his closed eyelids tiredly.

"I am sorry, Aoi…" Kagome apologized, searching for words to alleviate his pain.


	278. Let Me Dream

"You know what is the happiest part of my day, Kagome? Waking you up. You are still not fully awake and you call my name with such unguarded love. I know it is an unconscious act, but it gives me a sense of belonging. Have you realized it yet?" he asked with wistfulness shimmering in his beseeching gaze.

"I consider you one of my own," Kagome nodded with a sweet smile, touched by his confession.

"Yes. You once told me that you have no need of a mate, but you would not object to a companion. Is this still true?"


	279. Silence Is Golden

"My views have not changed. Why ask me of this now?" the miko asked casually, though, she was aware of his intentions.

"I respected your wishes and did not push the matter further. However, you must know how I feel. Perhaps you need to hear it again? Silence has not served the Western Lord well in his attempts with you after all," Aoi chuckled bitterly as he leveled her with an intense stare.

"What ar-" she asked alarmed, but he silenced her objection by pressing a long finger against her lips.

"I am in love with you…and so is he."


	280. Love Can Be a Cruel Mistress

"If you wish for a companion, I will be your companion. If you wish for a mate, I will be your mate. Anything you wish, I will become. This is how deeply I feel for you. There is no point hiding between vague promises and careful words any longer," Aoi confessed in a deep voice, rich with heavy emotions as he replaced the slender finger pressing against her lips with his own. She barely felt the heat from the slow kiss on her numbed flesh before he took her lower lip between his teeth and bit down, awakening her fully.


	281. Drumming

Her heartbeat raged against her chest, a drumming noise inside her head, becoming louder and louder as he held her waist and neck possessively, melding their bodies from head to knee on the lush furs. She wanted to flee the seductive trap of his embrace, deny the burning promise in those lips, yet neither her mind nor her body obeyed these commands. Had she secretly been awaiting those words from his mouth? Yes, she had at one time, but all she had gotten was cruel rejection. She still remembered that painfully.

" _I am in love with you…and so is he."_


	282. Can't Let Go

Her trembling hands clutched at his lean waist like a lifeline as she breathed heavily against his parted lips. He dragged his tongue over her lower lip sensually, a silent apology for his rough treatment earlier, and her breath caught in her throat. Strong arms wrapped around her shaking form, smoldering her against his sculpted chest, her head coming to rest on the hollow of his neck. He pressed his chin on the top of her head, holding her there securely as if afraid to let her go. She could hear his heartbeat racing like her own against her ear.


	283. Forever Is a Long Time

"You promised me time, but time has no meaning for us youkai. I used to think like that, so I did not mind following after you with such a fickle promise. However, I came to realize I was wrong. Every single moment I spend _away_ from you is torture and every single moment I spend _with_ you is heaven. I could wait for you forever, but you are human. Time rules your life. I understand this now," Aoi whispered, his deep voice resonating in her mind, as he tightened his arms around her for a moment before he released her.


	284. Lose Your Mind

Kagome had stayed silent all the way back to her chambers. She had no words to offer to Aoi's confession. The depth of his emotions scared her. Had anyone ever felt this way for her before? She was torn between the unfathomable love Aoi harbored for her already and the vague suspicion she had about Sesshoumaru's feelings. Aoi had claimed they both were in love with her. Was this really true? Countless questions danced in her troubled mind. She knew of only one person who would be able to understand her dilemma and she needed to talk to him desperately.


	285. Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

"How are your lessons with Sachira?" the miko asked with an awkward smile, trying to gather her thoughts and not blurt out the question that really bothered her without preparing him first.

"My lessons are fine! Why? What did you hear? Who told you!?" Inuyasha exploded in a barrage of hurried questions, looking mighty uncomfortable.

"What is going on, Inuyasha? Is there something I should know?" Kagome asked intrigued after his outbreak, forgetting her own problems for the moment.

"Nothing! There's _nothing_ going on!" Inuyasha insisted crimson faced, but it was already too late.

"Hmm….I seeee…"

"What do you… _hmm…I seeee_!?"


	286. You Liiiiiiiike Her!

"You _like_ her, don't you?" Kagome surmised with a mischievous grin.

"W-what!? Where did that come from, wench!? I _don't_ l-l-like her!" Inuyasha stammered with a guilty expression, refusing to meet her gaze.

"It's fine if you do like her, you know. I'm not going to chew your head over this. Though, there is something to be said for your taste…" Kagome laughed amused while the dog eared hanyou murmured some curses.

"I don't want to hear that from you, wench! First that stinkin' wolf then the asshole and now that perverted guard! Jeez, woman! What is wrong with you!?"


	287. He Be Coming

"Kouga-kun? I can't believe you are still hung up over his little crush on me!" Kagome exclaimed, surprised after his mention of the wolf youkai.

"Yeah, tell that to him! After you returned to your time, he kept coming and asking where you were. You know he's going to come to the ceremony, right? He's still unmated, too. Don't be surprised if he starts proclaiming you're his woman in front of the youkai courts. The asshole's reaction would be funny to see though…Keh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually want him to come," Inuyasha snickered with glee.


	288. Problem Lady

"What is wrong with men!?" Kagome complained, snapping at the reminder of the wolf's relentless pursuit.

"Ain't nothing wrong with them, wench. _You_ are the problem. You're leading them down a merry chase. You were too kind to break it to the wolf, but you have to set him straight now. The same goes for the asshole and the guard. Don't…don't make my mistakes," Inuyasha added the last sentence with regret.

"I'm the…!? Kouga-kun decided on his own I would be his woman, your brother doesn't know what the hell he wants and Aoi is just…Aoi!" Kagome huffed with irritation.


	289. Nothing Hidden Under the Sun

"Please, woman! The wolf kept coming 'cause you never turned him down. The asshole? It's obvious to anyone who can see that he has it bad for you. He might not like it, but he can't do shit about it. We all know it. He's just too stubborn to admit he's fallen for a ningen like the old man. And the guard? He always carried a torch for you…nothing new there," Inuyasha scoffed with a snort.

"And you never thought to discuss this with me up until now?" Kagome asked aghast.

"I remember you telling me it wasn't my business."


	290. Risky Business

"Have you gathered enough information to commence the attack?" Arashi asked the masked youkai with anticipation.

"Hai, Arashi-sama. Everything is set in order. We will follow the plan without fail," the male replied respectfully.

"Good, very good. Go now before anyone senses your presence. I will send a message soon. Wait for my signal," the ryuu ordered, immensely pleased by the news.

"Are you certain of our success, Nii-sama? I would advise caution. The Western lord – though young – is not a fool," Anika attempted to dissuade her brother from going through with this risky operation.

"Do not question me, Anika!"


	291. Balls and ... Balls

"Stop fidgeting, Inuyasha. I'm sure you will do just fine if you follow Sachira's instructions. Speaking of which, will you ask her to dance, you sly dog?" Kagome joked teasingly in an attempt to distract the hanyou.

"D-dance!? Nobody told me there was gonna be a fucking ball!" Inuyasha hollered as he ceased his furious pacing.

"A BALL! Oh, fair maidens, oh cruel fate! You must dance with every pretty lady for my sake, my friend!" Miroku exclaimed with a dramatic tone.

"You want some balls, monk? Here!" Sango finally lost it, kicking him hard in a rather sensitive place.


	292. Just Act Pretty

"I do not see the Shikon Miko, Sesshoumaru-sama. Is she not attending the crowning ceremony?" Anika asked with curiosity.

"She is not a subject of the West. She is residing in the castle; however, she has no right to attend pack rituals. You would do well to remember your own status as a _guest_ and not question our customs, Anika-hime," Sesshoumaru replied coldly, not liking the strange gleam in the dragon's onyx eyes.

"Is she not a pack sister to your half sibling? Does that not make her a member of your pack as well?" the ryuu youkai insisted logically.


	293. You Would Be Surprised

"Indeed. Inuyasha will be formally declared the Second Heir tonight. Until this happens, he and his own are _not_ considered pack though," the daiyoukai explained in a clipped tone.

"Forgive my impudence, Sesshoumaru-sama. I merely wished to understand your motives. We are to be mated soon after all," Anika apologized with a small bow.

"You are incorrect, Anika-hime. The mating alliance has not been approved by the Council yet," he informed her, but inclined his head in acceptance of her apology.

"I thought the Council had no say in political matters any longer," she commented with a hint of surprise.


	294. Get a Grip

"I will definitely say something wrong. Don't let me talk to any of these people!" Inuyasha whispered in the verge of hyperventilating.

"You will do fine. I will guide you to the people you must greet then we can retire to a quiet corner until you are summoned," Sachira encouraged him with a rare smile.

"You sure?" the nervous hanyou asked with a panicked expression.

"Yes. Most of these youkai are quite open minded. They will not mind a hanyou for a second heir to the West. Keep your head high and be proud of your heritage," she nodded reassuringly.


	295. Yo!

"Greetings, Sesshoumaru-sama. I hope we are not interrupting your conversation," Sachira commented casually before executing an elegant bow.

"Yo, bast-…erh..good evening, Aniue," Inuyasha corrected himself at the last minute when Sachira elbowed him subtly.

"Inuyasha, Sachira. It is good to see you well. Anika-hime and I were discussing your crowning ceremony. I expect you will be on your _best_ behavior, Otouto," Sesshoumaru returned with a stern tone towards the fidgeting hanyou.

"I will," the silver haired hanyou promised truthfully, trying to hide his surprise at hearing the appreciative title his brother used for the first time in regards to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aniue: Big brother
> 
> Otouto: Little brother


	296. Masks Off!

"May I speak with you privately, Aniue?" Inuyasha asked solemnly, earning him a nod of approval from Sachira.

"You may, Otouto. Apologies, Anika-hime," Sesshoumaru agreed, motioning for him to follow after leveling Sachira with a pointed stare. The message he was relaying was clear – _do not let her out of your sight_.

"What is troubling you, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked as soon as they were alone.

"I can't do this, asshole! I'm not cut out for pleasantries and all this bullshit! Get your crown, but leave me out of it!" Inuyasha hissed in complete panic mode.

"You _can_ and you _will_."


	297. Guest Heir

"Do you think Inuyasha will pull through with the ceremony? You claimed it was merely for show, but I refuse to believe those crazy elders don't have a hidden agenda. I mean they're acknowledging him as second heir to the West – officially. Won't he have to be present for future councils and such? What the hell is Sesshoumaru thinking?" Kagome asked thoughtfully, chewing on her lower lip.

"Yes, he will have to attend pack gatherings and such to a degree, but that is all. He will not have any serious responsibilities placed upon him," Aoi explained reassuringly.

"He better not."


	298. Who Let the Wolf In?

"I have a _bad_ feeling…" Kagome murmured when a familiar youki prickled at her senses unexpectedly.

"Is it the ominous aura you sensed last week?" Aoi asked, assuming a protective stance before her.

"I wish…" the miko sighed deeply before a blur of brown fur appeared, nearly bypassing the inuyoukai.

"Kagome! I've missed you so much! Where have you been?" Kouga exclaimed tear eyed as he attempted to sweep her in a crushing embrace.

"Take not a single step further or I will sever your head, ookami," a chillingly cold voice ordered, a sharp blade biting into the wolf's neck.


	299. I Ain't Necking With Anyone But You

"Observe Sesshoumaru-sama's Rite of Passage carefully. You will follow after him, accept your change of status as the Second Heir, and swear allegiance to the new Western Lord," Sachira explained the ritual once more.

"You mean I'll kneel before the bastard and bare my neck to him. Fine, but you can forget about me necking with him…" Inuyasha nodded reluctantly, his amber hues glued on his brother's ascent with veiled awe.

"I do not know the meaning of this…'necking'," Sachira repeated the strange word with confusion.

"I'll show you later what it means," the hanyou whispered, bright red but excited.


	300. Foxes and Dogs

"Allow me to congratulate you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I hope you will consider our proposal of commerce between our lands in a positive manner," the Eastern Lord offered with a tight lipped smile.

"The West has always been on good terms with the East. This Sesshoumaru has no desire to change this beneficial arrangement," the daiyoukai replied sincerely.

"I heard of a possible mating alliance with the North. I must admit I was surprised by the news – considering all the bad blood between you," the kitsune remarked with a raised brow.

"Rumors – pay them no mind," Sesshoumaru dismissed the other male cryptically.


	301. It's Coming Soon

"That arrogant whelp has some nerve addressing me lastly. As if the North is the lesser of all courts. I will show him the error of his ways. He will pay for all his previous grievances against me and I will enjoy seeing him beg for mercy at my feet!" Arashi hissed with contempt, hiding in a dark corner.

He allowed a sliver of his youki to seep in the shadows, alerting the army a few miles away to commence the attack in an hour.

"Enjoy your passing moment of glory for it ends tonight, Sesshoumaru!" the dragon cackled maniacally.


	302. Name Yourself

"Who the hell are you? Kagome's bodyguard? Well, I'm here now, so she doesn't need you. Piss off!" Kouga snorted with a challenging tone.

"I am called Aoi and I belong to Kagome's pack. I suggest you name yourself before you claim to be her protector, ookami," Aoi returned in a deadly low voice.

"I'm Kouga; and Kagome is _my_ _woman_ and pack sister, mutt," the wolf announced with a smug grin.

"It matters not. Your absurd claim will end if I sever your head either way," Aoi stated with a dark chuckle, twisted pleasure shimmering in his indigo pools.


	303. Take It As You Will

"Is that a threat?" Kouga sobered up, blue eyes wide and hackles raised due to the blatant killing aura.

"It _could_ merely be a threat if you act clever; although, I would much prefer it if you did _not_ ," Aoi mocked the stunned wolf, a sadistic smirk curving his lips.

"Did you _feel_ that just now?" Kagome interrupted the dangerous conversation between the ookami and the inu youkai suddenly.

"Yes – it is called _fear_ ," Aoi pressed unperturbed, enjoying the wolf's stiffening immensely.

"I ain't scared, mutt!"

"No, I meant the faint pulse of a malevolent aura," the miko shuddered unwittingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wish to thank all of my readers for putting up with my whimsical updating schedule – and by that I mean 'non existent' schedule. RL has been challenging lately, so thank you for your kind support! I don't like to bother you with author notes if there is no reason, so I figured I could at least express my gratitude once every 100 chapters. XD


	304. Old Dogs, Old Tricks

"That foolish dragon has gone mad! Petty revenge is clouding his judgment if he thinks to attack now. He will be declaring war against all houses!" Kokuten growled, his humanoid features starting to morph with rage.

"Calm yourself. We had anticipated this, no? His measly army of pathetic serpents will never reach our gates," Inu no Kimi smirked behind her feathered fan.

"Indeed. They pose no threat to us. It is the mysterious shadow clan that calls for our attention," Seiji agreed with a solemn expression.

"Inform Sesshoumaru to be on high alert. They could very well be here already."


	305. 'Twas For Your Own Good

"What is the meaning of this, Mother? You will explain why you have withheld such vital information this instant," the daiyoukai commanded stonily when his mother deigned to inform him of the raging battle far away.

"And what would you have done if we had told you, my son? You would have raised an army and attacked them, leaving our shiro unprotected. No, a ruler must always be wise – not impulsive. Impatience only befits fools such as these dragons," Inu no Kimi returned with a coquettish shrug.

"Cater to our guests, Mother. This one will perform his ruling duties _wisely_."


	306. You Owe Me!

"We are under attack!? Where!?" Inuyasha howled, reaching for an absent Tetsusaiga mechanically.

"The dragon army is battling our forces in the Northern borders. I cannot leave the shiro due to a phantom threat. You will head there and assume command," Sesshoumaru ordered with fierce determination.

"You… want me to… ?"

"This Sesshoumaru is appointing you second-in-command. Go and perform your duty as second son of the West," the daiyoukai decreed with a tone of finality.

"I-I'm going, but you owe me, asshole! I'm only doing this 'cause my pack is here and all…" Inuyasha mumbled crimson faced incoherently.

"Hn."


	307. You Comin' With Me!

"What are you doin' _here_ , mangy wolf!?" Inuyasha yelled when he stormed into the pack's chambers to retrieve his fang.

"Claiming my woman!" Kouga replied with a sullen glare.

"This ain't the time for your lovey dovey bullshit! I'm going to the borders to fight the damn lizards! Looks like you're itching for a fight, you comin'?" the hanyou offered with a feral grin.

"What's going on!?" Kagome intervened exasperated.

"The asshole is coming to take you to a safe place soon!" Inuyasha dismissed her as he grabbed his sword and the wolf by his tail, making a hasty exit.


	308. Dragon Lady

"Where did the Western brats disappeared, Anika!? I told you to keep a close eye on Sesshoumaru," Arashi scolded his sister angrily.

"I would not know, Nii-sama. I cannot very well stalk Sesshoumaru-sama without arousing suspicion. You have already issued the signal. Your shadow minions will find him wherever he is," Anika replied with a small smirk.

"Oh, they will perform their duties flawlessly, but it would be unfavorable if he is guarding the Shikon Miko. They are skillful, but no match for a daiyoukai. I would have to become personally involved," Arashi cursed his bad luck for this inconvenience.


	309. From One Alpha to Another

"What the hell is going on!?" Kagome demanded to know the second the daiyoukai entered their chambers.

"Have the dragons commenced their attack?" Aoi cut in with a matter of fact tone.

"Indeed. Our forces are battling their army in the Northern borders. I must remain here and resume my duties as host. Our guests must never know of this hidden ploy. You will guard the miko as their alpha. Take the underground route and guide them to our safe place. Arashi will most likely target your group," Sesshoumaru revealed gravely, pinning the other male with a hard stare.

"Understood."


	310. This Kagome Is Not Leaving

"I am _not_ leaving just because of a phantom threat. You sent Inuyasha to fight without even consulting his pack and now you are ordering us around like some chess pieces? Who do you think you are?" Kagome exploded, outraged after the daiyoukai's commands.

"Inuyasha is a subject of the West as of this night, miko. That makes all of you – as his pack – part of the West by default. This Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the West. Your alpha and your beta understand this. You do not have to accept it for it is already done," Sesshoumaru explained coldly.


	311. Voice of Logic

"I am certain Sesshoumaru-sama is only doing this for our best interest, Kagome-sama. Why fight when it is not our battle in the first place? We may be part of the West according to protocol, but we have no obligation to assist. I vote for taking the safe route Sesshoumaru-sama is proposing," Miroku suggested calmly after stealing a glance towards the silent taijiya for re-assurance. He did not wish to see Sango hurt for the whims of a greedy, revenge-ridden fool.

"I agree, Kagome-chan."

"Your companions are wise, miko. Heed their words," the daiyoukai acknowledged Miroku with an imperceptible nod.


	312. We Follow the Hanyou!

"But Inuyasha is out there fighting! We can't let him go alone!" the miko insisted, refusing to accept this situation. A horrible feeling had settled in her heart and she didn't wish to ignore it carelessly.

"Inuyasha left to battle far away from here, Kagome. We cannot be of help to him," Aoi tried to mediate things.

"Then I propose we follow after him! We have no ties to the West, but he does! And if he wants to fight then we all fight as pack – as we always have!" the raven haired woman proclaimed with a no nonsense tone.


	313. You Are the Reason You're Leaving

"Come to your senses, woman! Inuyasha is fully capable of handling this on his own. I would not have sent him if I thought otherwise. Arashi covets your power most of all! His plan was for his army to march in the castle, cause an uproar, and use his shadow youkai to kidnap you amidst the confusion. I imagine he also entertained thoughts of killing me in the process; however, his main target is _you_. He has an unhealthy obsession with you!" the daiyoukai exclaimed in a rare emotional outburst.

"All the more reason to leave this castle!" Kagome persisted.


	314. You Can Stay Behind Then

"Our main concern is to keep you safe, Kagome. If we leave the shiro only to join a bloody battlefield then there is not much of a difference," Aoi pleaded with the stubborn woman desperately.

"You two can stay here and act the part of high class hosts, but I'm going after Inuyasha whether you like it or not. Miroku-san, Sango-chan, you can take the safe route if you want. I'm not expecting you to risk your lives for my hunch," Kagome turned to address her friends, dismissing both scowling inuyoukai.

"We are coming with you, Kagome-chan," Sango replied determined.


	315. Whipped? Maybe...

"If you are determined then you leave me no choice but to follow," Aoi sighed resigned, accepting her decision in stride.

"We seem to be leashed…" Miroku remarked, amused as if sharing an inside joke with the inuyoukai.

"Indeed," Aoi barked out a dry laugh.

"I will certainly not allow it," Sesshoumaru insisted, his temple creased in confusion at the males' easy acceptance.

"Well, too bad you are _not_ part of this pack. You may have the right to give commands to your half brother, but we decide what course to take on our own," Kagome replied with a snort.


	316. Houdini?

"You do not seem pleased, my son. Could you not control the miko's actions as usual?" Inu no Kimi commented with a faint smirk when Sesshoumaru returned wearing an almost sulking expression.

"Do not patronize me, Mother. Where are the dragons?" he asked irritated after scanning the room and finding no trace of their presence.

"They disappeared after you left. I have them followed – do not worry, pup," the silver haired female chuckled darkly.

"I gave specific orders not to let them out of your sight, Mother!" Sesshoumaru finally lost his cool, storming out in search of the ryuu siblings.


	317. Sneak Attack

They had almost made it out of the castle when Aoi pushed Kagome behind him in a swift motion, blocking a creature that had appeared out of thin air.

"Damn cowards!" he hissed, enraged when the masked youkai chose to disappear immediately instead of engaging him in battle.

"Was he part of the shadow clan you warned us about?" Miroku asked, taking a fighting stance next to Sango.

"It appears we have been ambushed. There should be guards scattered around this area. They must be incapacitated if no one is coming to our help," Aoi explained, assessing their situation slowly.


	318. Sitting Ducks

"I can't sense them at all, Aoi. What's going on?" Kagome whispered, not liking the implications of this statement.

"They are able to conceal their youki and scent – even killing intent. I was only able to block him because I sensed a faint ripple in the air right before he struck. Be _very_ careful," the inuyoukai ordered, assuming command.

"I don't like this. We're like sitting ducks," Sango bit out worriedly.

"It is best to sit still. If we move around, we will be creating noise. Concentrate hard on your surroundings. They are invisible, but not fast enough," Aoi advised.


	319. Still Faster Then Humans Apparently

"Sango-chan, behind you!" Kagome yelled frantically when she caught sight of the black clad youkai appearing behind her comrade suddenly.

A pained scream accompanied by metal clashing reverberated as Aoi intercept the attacking youkai. Miroku and Kagome rushed to the fallen taijiya with stricken expressions.

"I'm alright. Thanks to your timely warning I managed to avoid a critical hit," Sango bit out through gritted teeth, clutching her bloodied side while Kirara guarded them.

"Spreading out was a mistake with your human speed. You cannot react fast enough. Stay together and form a circle!" Aoi commanded after he dispatched his enemy.


	320. Divide and Conquer

"Good. The operation is progressing smoothly. We will divide our forces for now. Take half of them and distract Sesshoumaru until I capture the Shikon Miko. I wish to see his eyes fill with despair when he realizes I've taken his precious ningen!" Arashi instructed his twin sister.

"I can stall for time, but I am no match for him, Nii-sama. Surely you know that," Anika pointed out logically.

"Are you disobeying me, Anika?" the ryuu returned with a menacing rumble.

"I would not dare, Nii-sama…" the onyx eyed female complied dutifully; though, her gaze shimmered with a strange gleam.


	321. Bloody Fools

"What transpired here?" Sesshoumaru demanded to know when he came upon a corridor filled with corpses and injured youkai.

"T-they attacked us o-out of n-nowhere," a heavily injured guard whispered hoarsely, large lacerations covering his torso.

"Masked youkai appeared from the shadows?" Sesshoumaru asked for clarification, and the guard nodded weakly.

"They a-are w-waiting h-hidden…" the guard barely managed to utter before he passed out due to excessive blood loss.

Large shadows launched a massive attack against the daiyoukai from all directions as soon as the words left the guard's mouth.

"Fools!" Sesshoumaru unsheathed Bakusaiga, beheading the first youkai easily.


	322. A Serpent's Fate

The metallic scent of fresh spilt blood saturated the heavy atmosphere as Sesshoumaru dispatched foe after foe fluidly. He had no patience for fools who sacrificed their lives by throwing themselves in his path recklessly. These youkai were mere pawns to be used and discarded as cannon fodder. Had the Northern Lord been a clever strategist, he would have taken advantage of their efficiency in covert ops instead.

'You are a mere lizard crawling across the earth, hoping for a moon you can never reach, Arashi,' Sesshoumaru mused, delivering swift kills as an act of pity towards the unfortunate fools.


	323. Et Tu, Brute?

"I do not wish to strike down a female, Anika-hime. Surrender; and this Sesshoumaru gives you his word you will be tried for your crimes against the West with lesser severity," the daiyoukai proposed when his sword met with the gleaming daggers of the ryuu.

"As tempting as this offer sounds, I am afraid I cannot agree to your terms, Sesshoumaru-sama. However, if you agree to mine, I will provide valuable information and will ally myself to the West as it was meant to be," Anika countered with a calculative tone, hissing from the force of the daiyoukai's pressing attack.


	324. Me Tarzan, You Jane

"Stay inside the circle, Sango! I promise I will not let anyone touch a single lock of your hair," Miroku vowed with determination setting over his features as he took his stance beside the miko, the guard, and the firecat.

"I can still fight!" Sango protested weakly, but slumped to the ground wincing in pain as she clutched at her injured side.

"It is not a time for heroics, Sango-san," Aoi chuckled at her fighting spirit, getting distracted for a moment.

"We meet again, little miko." A low voice breathed in Kagome's ear, the rich timbre coated in lustful undertones.


	325. Don't Burn Your Ally

Kagome released a fair amount of purifying reiki on reflex at the ryuu's close proximity, burning Aoi inadvertently when he jumped in front of her in a blurred motion, blocking the dragon.

"Aoi!" the miko shouted with worry at the sight of his charred forearm.

"It is but a slight injury which will heal within moments," the inuyoukai reassured her; though, he knew it would take a considerable amount of time before his own youki managed to expel the pure energy slithering beneath his skin. He clenched his teeth, collecting himself as he turned his gaze towards the grinning dragon.


	326. Whatever it Takes

"I don't know what you wish to accomplish, but surely you cannot hope to defeat me? You – a mere _dog_?" Arashi mocked the dark haired male, measuring him up, unimpressed.

"I cannot defeat you, yes – I know. But I can stall for time until Sesshoumaru-sama arrives. Surely you know you cannot stand against him, yes?" Aoi threw back the insult, and the ryuu's eyes blackened in rage.

"Pathetic inu! You claim this woman as your own, yet you count on another for her protection. I _will_ have her!" the dragon lord bellowed, lunging towards the guard alongside his shadow soldiers.


	327. Dirty Dragon!

"Does your injury hurt, _dog_?" Arashi whispered with malice, a sinister grin curving the corners of his lips as he delivered a strike that would put pressure on Aoi's arm.

"Though boastful of your might, you certainly use underhanded tricks, _dragon_. Afraid you might lose if you don't fight dirty?" Aoi retorted with a taunting smirk, refusing to show even a sliver of discomfort as he held his ground, parrying the ryuu's attack.

"Silence! I will cut off all of your limbs along with your smart tongue for your disrespect!" the dragon lord hissed enraged, his expression turning sour instantly.


	328. Need a Hole in your Hand?

"There is no end to this!" Kagome panted, exhaustion coloring her tone as she continued to purify youkai after youkai without missing a step.

"It is times like these that I wish the kazaana still resided in my hand," Miroku joked in an effort to lift their spirits as he dispatched a foe with a swift strike of his staff.

"Don't even make a joke like that, monk!" Sango shook her head at his laid-back attitude, feeling smothered under Kirara's huge form. The firecat refused to leave her side, clawing viciously at youkai who dared to approach the injured taijiya.


	329. Need a Savior

Kagome had begun to despair at the overwhelming amount of enemies. Demons kept attacking them with no regard for their lives in a suicide mission as it seemed. She threw a sideways glance towards Aoi's direction cautiously only for her mouth to fall open in a silent scream. She watched in horror as the dark haired male knelt before the dragon while clutching at his injured arm, a gleaming blade descending on his chest. However, before the sword delivered death, a glowing blade parried the strike unexpectedly. Silver hair filled her blurry vision, and she exhaled a sigh of relief.


	330. In the Nick of Time

"He never arrives a moment later, does he?" Miroku chuckled with triumph at the sight of their savior.

"I've never been happier to call him an ally in my whole life!" Kagome agreed with a huge smile, turning to face her companions. However, her smile faltered when she saw the firecat collapse under a coordinated attack from shadow youkai, leaving Sango unprotected.

"Sango-chan!" she shrieked, horrified as Miroku dashed to the taijiya's side, praying to make it on time.

They both stood stupefied when a crimson blur dispatched the threat easily, standing between Sango and the horde of enemy youkai.


	331. Surprise, Surprise...

Miroku admired the scarlet haired female, his amethyst gaze awed by the lovely sight she presented.

"Anika! What is the meaning of this!?" Arashi bellowed shocked, coal fire burning in the depths of his eyes.

"Is it not obvious, Nii-sama?" the hime replied with a sultry voice, a playful smirk tugging at her painted lips.

"Thank you for your assistance," a feminine voice uttered with gratitude, drawing the demon's attention to the injured woman at her feet.

"It was my pleasure, little human. It would be a waste to let such a beautiful woman die," Anika returned, perusing Sango appreciatively.


	332. The Tables Have Turned

'Show this foolish dragon our might, my son,' Inu no Kimi mused with glee while idly conversing with their guests.

Battle cries erupted all around the opposing forces as countless youkai – clad in Western armor – swarmed the fighting grounds. Confusion and fear came over the masked youkai when they were faced with such an overwhelming force. They had the advantage in numbers before, but the tables had turned abruptly and the odds were against them now.

"Attack!" Sesshoumaru commanded in a resounding howl, crimson vines tainting his golden irises as his animal blood came alive with the rush of battle.


	333. Traitors!

"I will personally kill anyone who dares to flee!" Arashi warned with a vicious snarl, locked in a heated duel with the daiyoukai, when he saw his minions retreating to the shadows.

"It appears your shadow army is more clever than you, Arashi. You are fighting a losing battle. Though, I commend you for not being a coward at the very least," Sesshoumaru mocked the ryuuyoukai, his sword pulsing hotly under the heavy youki he channeled though it.

"You will regret your words, brat! You will die by my hand today and I will take Anika's head for this betrayal!"


	334. A Dragon's Lament

"Stay close to me, little ningen. You do not have to fight in this battle any longer. Sesshoumaru-sama's guards are more than enough to handle my brother's minions," Anika advised.

"I'm not complaining here, but isn't he your kin? Do you feel nothing at his demise?" Kagome asked with curiosity while she examined Sango's wound and Miroku tended to Kirara.

"My brother's ambitions were too great. Youkai do not perceive emotions as humans do. There was no love lost between my brother and I; even though we shared the same womb," the dragon hime explained, however with a rueful expression.


	335. No Cutting Off Arms Again Please

Sounds of metal clashing and violent bursts of youki dominated the area before the Western gates as demons battled against each other with fervor. Two overpowering energies rose above all others as the Lords dueled in an elaborate dance of elegant footwork and refined swordsmanship.

"How would you like to lose an arm again before I take your head, dog?" Arashi provoked the daiyoukai with a cruel smirk, his blade slashing deep into Sesshoumaru's left shoulder when he found a small opening.

"Do not get ahead of yourself, dragon!" Sesshoumaru growled menacingly, spraying Arashi's face with acid in quick counterattack.


	336. That's What You Get For Teasing a Dog

"What have you done!?" the Northern Lord cried in anguish as he leapt back, his features distorted in pain when the green acid seeped into his onyx eyes, effectively blinding him.

"What is the matter, Arashi? Were you not going to take my arm? It appears you lost your sight instead," Sesshoumaru taunted the dragon in a feral chuckle, his blood roaring in his ears as he rushed his opponent without giving him time to recover.

"You will pay for this!" the dragon screeched, utterly enraged as he tried to rely on his other senses to keep up with Sesshoumaru.


	337. Rest in Hell

"Join your sire in the netherworld, foolish dragon," Sesshoumaru spared a few last words, his voice low and tinged with guttural undertones, before his blade hit strong and true, beheading the ryuu in a graceful arc.

"The Northern Lord has fallen to my sword! Cease all resistance and I will spare your lives!" the daiyoukai warned in a beast-like rumble, his left arm raised high to show proof of his words. The dragon's lifeblood glided down his arm in thick rivulets.

The sound of steel hitting the ground reverberated after his warning as the shadow youkai chose to surrender wisely.


	338. Whatever You Say

"Go, tend to your alpha, miko," Anika urged Kagome after the battle was over.

"Alpha? You mean Aoi?" Kagome replied confused, wrenching her gaze away from the inuyoukai's form. She had been trying to find a chance to get closer to him all this time, but the raging fight around them had made the task impossible before.

"Is he not the alpha of your pack?" the dragon hime raised a finely shaped brow in question.

"Yeah, thanks for looking after my friends!" Kagome conceded, seeing no point in wasting time to argue about pack mentality as she raced towards Aoi.


	339. Bleeding Wounds

"Kami, you are bleeding all over!" Kagome hissed with worry as she took in his battered body.

His forearm was still covered in a nasty shade of reddish brown; though, she could feel his youki working from the inside out, trying to heal the charred flesh. Small lacerations were also peeking through his clothes in various places.

"You are wounded…" a deep, husky growl erupted from the male as he caught her wrist in a strong grip, staring at the small cuts on her face and neck. She gulped mutely, entranced by the molten fire burning in his darkened depths.


	340. Thunderstorms and Cherry Blossoms

Indigo hues – stained in crimson – beguiled her gaze, trapping her in a lustful spell of carnal awareness. Kagome stilled when an erotic rumble escaped Aoi's throat and warmth seared the wide expanse of her back. A large frame pressed her flush against her alpha's chest. She recognized the heady scent of the male behind her – Sesshoumaru. She had always likened him to thunderstorms, and cherry blossoms, and _more_. Metallic blood and bitter poison merged with his essence now; still, she _knew_ him, just as she knew the wet sensation spreading like liquid fire across an open wound on her neck.


	341. Lick a Miko

Sleek tongues stroked her abused flesh in languid licks, eliciting shuddered breaths of aching want, slithering over minor cuts – soothing, healing, burning. Her lips parted to give voice to desire, yet teeth bit down on yielding skin, sealing all sounds of pleasure. Heat – potent and raw – gathered in her core, tender nerves screamed in ecstasy at their lavish attentions. They lapped at the scarlet liquid, welling from her wounds in slow, tortuous ways. Thick arousal pooled between her trembling thighs, the thought of them tasting each other on her feverish skin awakening strange reactions – instincts she never thought humans possessed.


	342. Antsy...Males

"Thank you again for saving my lovely Sango," Miroku gave the ryuu female a charming smile before bowing low in gratitude.

"No need to thank me. She is indeed lovely – even wounded. I could perform the same services as the inuyoukai if you would like," Anika offered with a suggestive grin, motioning towards the trio.

"Are they…what _are_ they doing?" Sango blurted flushed, heat spreading through her face at the highly provocative sight.

"Healing. It is a very intimate act, usually performed by pack members. Bloodlust and heat from the battle must have made the males…antsy," the ryuu laughed mischievously.


	343. Let Me Lick You Healed

"Did you offer to perform the same act on me?" Sango asked, mortified when she finally managed to draw her gaze away from the entwined trio a few feet away.

"Yes – are you willing?" Anika inclined her head towards the human female, her obsidian gaze shimmering with dark intentions.

"I-I…" the taijiya stammered embarrassed, having lost her voice after the dragon's naughty suggestion.

"We thank you for the gracious offer, but I am sure Sango would prefer to be healed in a less…intimate way," Miroku replied instead of the slayer, his voice deep and hoarse, laced with signs of arousal.


	344. Who Asked You?

"A real shame…" Anika sighed coyly, tucking a scarlet lock behind her ear in a coquettish manner. She watched amused as the slayer's features took on a defiant expression after Miroku spoke in her place.

"I would love to take you up on your offer," Sango snapped with a glare towards a stunned Miroku, finally finding her voice, and surprising him with her forwardness.

"Oh? Lovely. Would you like me to heal you here or would you prefer a more private location? The males could not handle their urges, but I have better control," Anika returned with a suggestive grin.


	345. You Can Watch

"I would have never spoken out of place had I known you would welcome Anika-sama's attentions, Sango," the dark haired man pleaded with her, feeling a strange mix of disappointment and lust.

"I can certainly make my own decisions! I would like to be healed in private, Anika-hime," Sango offered her hand at the waiting ryuuyoukai, adding the proper honorific.

"Anika is fine," the dragon corrected as she helped Sango to her feet.

"Um, lovely ladies…" Miroku laughed nervously with an expectant look.

"You can come and watch, monk," Sango shot behind her shoulder, sharing a devious smirk with Anika.


	346. A Battlefield of Lust?

Hushed moans of pain echoed through the bloody grounds before the Western gates as youkai licked their wounds and tended to their fallen comrades. Yet amidst the painful grunts there was _one_ sound different from all others – needy, wanting, lustful. Many heads turned toward the spot where the scent of a female's heat was most potent in the air, their rising arousal spiking and mingling with her own and the males who were causing her such sensations. Twin growls of feral warning rose from the inuyoukai lapping at the miko's wounds, alerting all to stay away or face their wrath.


	347. The Art of War

The intoxicating scent of blood mixed with lust was overwhelming on his tongue, logic warring with baser instincts in his half lucid mind. Sesshoumaru felt the stirrings of arousal, creating a throbbing sensation in his groin. He needed to stop before he took the miko right there and then, consequences be damned – even sharing her with the guard. At this point he doubted it would make much difference – only add to the pleasure. He withdrew his slick tongue from the smoothness of her neck, noting all her wounds had been healed without leaving a mark to mar her perfect skin.


	348. Miko Candy

Kagome slumped against Aoi's chest when the delicious pressure of their tongues ceased their erotic play on her over-sensitized skin. Her breath came in shallow gasps as she tried to regulate it back into its natural rhythm. What the hell had just happened, she wondered soundlessly. One minute she was fretting over Aoi's injuries and the next she was being sensually assaulted by rough, slick tongues. As much as she tried to ignore her obvious reaction, the thick fluid coating the apex of her thighs told her she had enjoyed their attentions immensely. _Kami_ , could they – they _could_ smell it!


	349. Not a Bad Way to Die

Kagome buried her face in Aoi's neck, feeling reluctant to break the awkward silence that spread after all three of them had finally come to their senses.

"Miko." She had heard him call her by her title countless times by now, yet this utterance was heavy. Raw. Sensual. She squirmed within Aoi's arms, wanting to forget the way Sesshoumaru's voice caressed her skin like a lover's touch.

"Kagome." The low, husky timbre of Aoi's voice brought her attention to the man she was desperately clutching. She was doomed to die a slow and tortuous death if they kept this up.


	350. Go be Lordly

"I must take account of our casualties. If you have need of me, flare your reiki, and I will come to you," Sesshoumaru stated rigidly, not willing to spend more time near the tempting scent of her heat, still lingering heavy in the air. He then turned to leave in hurried steps before Kagome could utter a single word of protest.

"I'll be in the infirmary, tending to Aoi's wounds. You're injured, so I expect to see you there after you've finished with your lordly duties!" the miko shouted after him hoarsely, noting the crimson blood staining his left sleeve.


	351. White Lies

" _It is but a slight injury which will heal within moments_ , my ass!" Kagome parroted Aoi's earlier words with a slight huff as she wrapped an arm around his waist carefully.

"I apologize for the white lie, but I did not wish to distract you. It could prove to be fatal," Aoi explained while wincing in pain.

"If Sesshoumaru hadn't appeared when he did, it would be fatal – for _you_! Now, you're going to let me heal you and I don't want to hear another word. Got it?" she scolded him, murmuring unflattering curses about stubborn males under her breath.


	352. Wrong Room!

"Perhaps we should choose another chamber. This one seems to be occupied," Aoi suggested as they approached the healing chambers. He had caught scent of a rather _intimate_ situation happening inside the specific room Kagome was heading towards to.

"So what? If there are injured people then I'm sure they won't mind another healing hand," Kagome dismissed him as she pushed the doors open. However, she immediately stopped dead in her tracks, her sapphire gaze bulging in shock.

"Yeah…let's try another one," Kagome laughed nervously, closing the doors behind her, and trying to erase the image she had just seen.


	353. What Has Been Seen Cannot Be Unseen

"Seriously! You could have warned me!" Kagome mumbled with a healthy flush on her cheeks.

"I did," Aoi chuckled amused, finding her embarrassment endearing, and choosing not to share the fact that a _lot_ of people had caught her in the same compromising position not too long ago.

"Sango – I never thought she had it in her. And Miroku's face – priceless!" the miko finally let out a snorting laugh as she remembered the monk's expression. He had been forced to watch the females from a far corner, his features twisted in pleasurable pain at not being able to join them.


	354. No Tempting the Nurse

"Very funny – now put your pants on. I swear you're insufferable!" Kagome huffed with an exasperated expression, fighting really hard _not_ to eat alive the fine male specimen in all his naked glory before her. She had simply asked him to lower his upper kimono to his waist, so she could inspect his arm wound; not to strip _completely_ and reveal what made having wet dreams worth the clean up afterwards!

"My clothing is ruined as you can see. I figured I could make the best of the situation if I discarded clothing altogether," Aoi explained with a smug grin.


	355. Pants On!

"I was under the impression these were the healing quarters. Yet twice now I have stumbled upon acts that could not be described as mere _healing_ ," an arctic voice remarked with a tint of anger, making Kagome yelp while futilely attempting to focus on Aoi's injury rather than the delicious muscles laid bare for her viewing – even touching – pleasure.

"You did much worse where _all_ could see! Now sit down and strip, so I can treat your wounds. And, for the love of Kami, keep _your_ pants on please!" Kagome shot back when he leveled her with a pointed glare.


	356. If That's Small Then What's Big?

"You need not bother with my small injury, miko. Tend to your guard," Sesshoumaru proposed after the miko approached him with a wet cloth in order to clean his wound and inspect the damage.

"I already erased all traces of reiki in his youki. The rest is up to him," Kagome revealed absent-mindedly, her azure gaze caught by the large laceration on his shoulder.

"That asshole nearly cleaved your arm off! You call this a minor wound!?" the miko fumed in outrage, perusing the open wound intently. She could see even the whiteness of his bones in the bloody mess.


	357. The Lesser Evil

"You two are more alike than you'd like to believe! Acting tough when you're obviously in _serious_ pain!" the dark haired woman scolded them both.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru dismissed her in his usual apathetic manner while Aoi merely shrugged elegantly.

" _Men_! You remind me of Inuyasha in his most reckless moments!" Kagome shook her head in exasperation.

"Speaking of which, we're still going after him when I'm done treating you," Kagome stated with a matter of fact tone.

"Your treatment is unnecessary," Sesshoumaru insisted.

"It's either my treatment or Aoi licking you healed. Choose!" Kagome taunted him with a raised brow.


	358. It's All In the Tongue

"Absurd," Sesshoumaru remarked with a little more force behind his tone after her suggestion.

"I would not mind, but I think the Western Lord would be averse to such a treatment. 'Tis truly a shame you do not share our abilities, Kagome. I believe he would enjoy a licking session from you quite a lot," Aoi provided with a deep chuckle, finding the daiyoukai's offended expression amusing.

"I bet you both would," Kagome muttered with a slight huff as memories of their earlier 'treatment' resurfaced in her mind.

"You did not seem to mind our attentions, miko," Sesshoumaru commented casually.


	359. Hot N' Cold

"You know what? I've had it with your cold and hot treatment. I wished to have a private conversation with you, but the dragon's attack thwarted my plans. It's good that Aoi is here since this concerns him, too," Kagome stopped trying to bother with his wound and turned to pin Sesshoumaru with a cold stare.

"Kagome, you do not have to do this now. You are agitated from the battle. Perhaps it would be better to have this discussion after we have all calmed down," Aoi suggested with a placating manner, understanding very well what she wished to say.


	360. No More Running

"No, you were right, Aoi. This whole mess will not be solved if I keep avoiding it. You were honest with me about your wants. I'm sorry for running away like a damn coward," Kagome smiled softly towards the inuyoukai, sadness shimmering in her azure gaze.

"The heart wants what the heart wants – and mine is already yours," Aoi chuckled with a wistful gleam in the depths of his indigo eyes.

"I know, I would be a _fool_ not to know – and I _do_ love you. But –" the miko returned with a heart breaking smile, pausing for a moment.


	361. Always Hurts To Say Sorry

"You do not feel the same kind of love," Aoi finished her sentence for her, always there to make things easier for her.

"I wish I could – I really do. Any woman would be lucky to have you, Aoi. But I'm not that woman and I can't return the same love. I'm _sorry_ ," Kagome put all of her feelings in that last sentence. If she agreed to start a relationship with him, she felt it would only end up hurting him more in the long run. It was better to have a clean cut now before things got more complicated.


	362. Always and Forever

"I appreciate your honesty, Kagome. This does not change anything between us. I am still your pack mate and I will be here for everything you need – _always_ ," Aoi cupped her cheek with a calloused hand, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He then left the chambers of his own volition, not wanting to be there and witness her conversation with the daiyoukai. He had experienced enough heartache to last him for an eternity today. Kagome watched his proud back as he walked away with shimmering tears in her eyes.

"Do you finally have the answers you sought, miko?"


	363. Are You a Sphinx?

"I have _my_ answers. Do you have _yours_?" Kagome returned enigmatically, boring her intense azure gaze into his narrowed golden one.

"Now _who_ is speaking in riddles, miko?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow, his wintry stare cutting through her like ice.

"I should have expected this would be your answer. You _always_ do this! What are you so goddamn afraid of, Sesshoumaru? Can't you just tell me what you really _feel_ for once?" the miko shot back with a frustrated sigh.

"You claim to know my mind then?" the daiyoukai asked in a flat tone, his blank expression giving away nothing.


	364. Common Knowledge

" _Everyone_ knows your mind by now, you jerk. Would it kill you to admit it yourself? That you are in love with me – a miko as you like to call me all the damn time? I won't let you hide behind ambiguous words anymore! For once in your life _do_ what you wanna do and _say_ what you wanna say!" the raven haired woman bit out in irritation, an inch away from lynching him for his aggravating behavior.

Sesshoumaru perused her heaving frame, taking in the way her chest rose and fell with repressed anger before his lids lowered slowly.


	365. Because, In Spite, and Damn You!

Kagome let out a vicious curse when he refused to even look at her after her desperate request.

"If I have to force it out of you then there's no real meaning. Just know that I didn't reject Aoi _because_ of you; I rejected him _in spite_ of you. When you understand the meaning of my words then _you_ come find me. Otherwise, don't ever bother with me again – _please_ ," Kagome continued in a chocked cry, unable to be in the same room with him anymore. She turned her back to leave, cursing the liquid heat raining down her cheeks.


	366. Well Done

"The Northern ryuu has fallen and his shadow youkai have been detained in the dungeons. We had minor casualties, yet the guard squad has suffered greatly. The healing quarters have been deluged with injured soldiers. This matter has been resolved in its majority. Inuyasha will subdue the threat in our borders and that shall be the end of this ridiculous affair," Sesshoumaru reported in a clipped tone, wishing he could retire to his chambers and recuperate quietly.

"You have done well, Sesshoumaru," Inu no Kimi praised her son with a rare, genuine smile, her voice tinged with pride and acknowledgment.


	367. New Girl in the House

"However, it is far from over. The battle aspect of this mess has been dealt with, but you forget the political consequences. With the Northern Lord gone there will be a power imbalance," Inu no Kimi contemplated with a dejected sigh, eyeing her guests with a calculative gleam in her golden depths.

"You need not worry, Mother. This Sesshoumaru has formed an alliance with the _new_ Northern ruler," Sesshoumaru revealed with an air of superiority.

"The _new_ Northern ruler!? Arashi had a son? When? How?" the female inuyoukai asked in a barrage of hushed questions, utterly surprised.

"Not son – _sister_."


	368. Female Wiles 101: Fail

"There you are, Sesshoumaru-sama. I was beginning to think you had abandoned your own banquet," a clear tenor interrupted the inuyoukai's discussion.

"How you jest, Daiki-sama! Sesshoumaru simply had an urgent matter to take care of," Inu no Kimi excused her son's absence, laughing lightly. She pressed a hand on the Eastern Lord's shoulder, wishing to distract him with physical contact, but the kitsune merely placed a kiss on the back of her hand, quite used to female wiles.

"I suppose the Northern Lord had an urgent matter to attend to as well?" the fox mused with a devious grin.


	369. Plottin' N' Schemin'

"The kitsune _knows_ more than he lets on," Sesshoumaru contemplated with a suspicious tone.

"Welcome to the joys of being a ruler, Sesshoumaru. _Everyone_ is always plotting something in the high courts. Daiki is not a foolish brat like Arashi. You had best be careful of him. He has managed to expand his lands considerably the past few centuries. He never declares open war, yet the cunning tactics he uses certainly bear fruits," Inu no Kimi advised, not liking the kitsune's well placed words.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if I may have a word," Aoi suddenly appeared before them with a guarded expression.


	370. Touchy, Touchy

"If it isn't the miko's loyal guard dog…" Inu no Kimi remarked with an amused glint in her golden gaze.

"Enough, Mother. I will speak to him alone. Tend to the guests," the daiyoukai ordered with an annoyed expression, quite tired of her attitude.

"You males get so _touchy_ when it comes to that ningen onna," the silver haired woman huffed even more amused, taking her leave.

"I do not know what happened between you and Kagome – and I really do _not_ care to know – but where _is_ she?" Aoi cut right to the chase, disregarding every rule of decorum.


	371. Missing Miko?

"Is she not in the healing quarters?" Sesshoumaru asked with a raised voice due to his surprise.

"She is _nowhere_ in this castle. I would not have come to you if I could find her!" Aoi bit out through gritted teeth, loath to ask for the daiyoukai's help, but having no other choice.

"She mentioned following after the hanyou," Sesshoumaru mused aloud, his golden gaze searching around the banquet hall.

"You think she would go after him _alone_?" Aoi reeled back, shocked.

"No – not alone," Sesshoumaru growled, irritated when he found no sign of the person he was looking for.


	372. It's Complicated

"If you hadn't appeared when you did, I would have been lost. I hate to admit it, but my directional skills suck – to put it mildly," Kagome joked light-heartedly in an attempt to break the ice between her and her uptight traveling companion.

"The Western Lord does not wish you to become involved in the battle at our Northern borders, but that perverted guard of yours would have followed you regardless, miko. Why did you wish to ride with me instead?" Sachira opened her mouth to speak for the first time after they had departed.

"Let's just say it's _complicated_ …"


	373. Inuyasha Copy-dog?

The golden haired inuyoukai raised a brow in silent curiosity, but made no further attempts to question the miko.

"You _really_ wanna know?" Kagome finally relented under the heavy pressure of the woman's inquiring gaze. Sachira's pale golden eyes reminded her too much of the daiyoukai's darker, wintry shade.

"It is not my business," the slender woman huffed, making Kagome burst out in laughter. It appeared Inuyasha had been a bad influence on Sachira if she was now quoting him.

"How about you call me Kagome for starters?" she proposed, extending a hand towards the inuyoukai in a friendly gesture.


	374. Long Story Short

"You want the long story or the condensed version?" Kagome asked with a dejected sigh, knowing very well she was avoiding the matter again by leaving the shiro. Sachira was right; she could have asked for Aoi's help, but she didn't want to see him so soon after she had cruelly rejected him. She remembered with aching clarity how awful she had felt when he had first declined her invitation to join her pack. Aoi must have felt a thousand times worse now. She was a bloody coward – no better than Sesshoumaru on this occasion.

"Whatever you wish to share."


	375. Begging Won't Cut It

"You're much more likable now that you don't try to turn me into a mindless puppet with table manners," Kagome joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"You are no longer a candidate for the Western Lady's position, miko – _Kagome_ ," Sachira corrected herself at the last moment with a faint smile.

"Trust me, I'm _never_ placing myself in that position again. Not even if Sesshoumaru goes down on his knees before me and begs me to mate his sorry ass!" Kagome replied miffed, her mood turning sour instantly at the reminder.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has done something to displease you, yes?"


	376. The Seeming Perfection

"He has done _nothing_ – that is exactly the problem. He always expects me to say everything that needs to be said and do everything that needs to be done. He might look like the perfect man in appearance, but he has some _serious_ issues when it comes to emotions," the miko shook her head in irritation.

"Then have you chosen the guard as your intended mate?" Sachira asked with curiosity. She had never heard anyone paint the Western Lord in such unflattering colors; and she actually found the miko's tirade quite amusing.

"Aoi and I wouldn't work for other reasons."


	377. If Only I Could

"You rejected the guard because you did not feel as strongly for him? Could you not learn to love him in time? You are obviously attracted to him," Sachira asked after the miko explained her reasons.

"I made that mistake once in the past. I thought that I could convince myself to be happy, but that was just wistful thinking on my part. I do love Aoi, but not in a way that will be enough for either one of us in the long run." Things would have been so much easier if she could just _love_ Aoi, Kagome lamented.


	378. Difficult Is the Word Here

"You wish to be with Sesshoumaru-sama then, but he is being…difficult?" Sachira surmised, her elegant features marred with confusion.

"That's one way to put it – _difficult_ ," Kagome replied with a derisive snort.

"He has always been like this," Sachira nodded with understanding.

"Yeah, I get that. Frankly, I don't know what to do with him. We're both hopeless in a way, I guess. He's too proud to admit he wants me, and I don't want someone who's indecisive. But –" Kagome stopped mid-sentence with a troubled expression.

"But?" Sachira prompted her to finish.

"But, I want _him –_ emotional constipation notwithstanding!"


	379. Cut the Tough Act

"You alive there, wolf?" Inuyasha panted, exhausted as he dragged his tired body towards the injured ookami.

"As if those pathetic lizards could land more than a scratch on me!" Kouga cursed, clutching his injured ribs. He had been smashed to the ground by a dragon's tail in a careless moment.

"Acting tough, are you? You better bandage those ribs or you're gonna be in a lot of pain," the hanyou snorted with a half grin.

"Inuyasha!" Both youkai whipped their heads towards the feminine yell, their eyes growing wide at the sight of the two females approaching them fast.


	380. Ow?

"What are you doing here, woman!?" Inuyasha asked incredulously when Sachira dismounted.

"How could you leave me behind? If you are going to fight then I would at least appreciate a notice! Are you hurt?" Sachira chastised him sternly, checking him from head to toe for injuries.

"Keh, I'm fine. It's the wolf who's injured, but he's being stubborn," Inuyasha shook his head at Kouga's idiocy.

"Kouga-kun! Are you alright?" Kagome fawned over the ookami worriedly.

"Kagome, I think my ribs are broken," Kouga suddenly collapsed, moaning on the ground.

"Why that faker!" Inuyasha exclaimed, half amused and half angry.


	381. Lemme Hit Him Once

"We managed to subdue the dragons. Most of them fled away when they realized they had no hope of winning," Inuyasha explained inside a makeshift tent.

"Your hands feel so nice, Kagome," Kouga beamed at the miko while she bandaged his naked torso.

"That love struck fool. I wanna smack him just for the hell of it," Inuyasha muttered while Sachira chuckled, his left eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Kouga-kun is injured, Inuyasha. Be nice to him while I tend to the rest of the soldiers. I'll return when I'm done," Kagome gave him a scolding glare before she headed outside.


	382. Butt of a Joke

"Thank you, miko," the bird youkai Kagome was healing smiled at her gratefully.

"My name is Kagome," she murmured absent-mindedly, looking around for more injured youkai. She needn't have bothered as many soldiers gathered around her after they saw she not only meant them no harm, but had come to heal them.

"You carry the fresh scent of youkai on your skin. Do you have a demon lover, onna?" a daring fox demon asked with a playful tone.

"I have a youkai pain in the ass," Kagome muttered, angry at the reminder, making most of the men laugh with amusement.


	383. Wrong Man, Right Time

"You better not be hitting on my woman!" Kouga interrupted the amiable atmosphere Kagome had created with her friendly attitude.

"Is this the infamous coward who refuses to put a claim on you?" a bear youkai asked with veiled hostility, eyeing Kouga unimpressed.

Kagome had tried to explain her situation after the soldiers had insisted on details to divert their mind from the bloody battle they had just fought. They somehow had ended up in this ridiculous conclusion as they could not accept not claiming a woman you wanted for your own.

"No – that one," Kagome motioned towards the sky.


	384. I'll Be Back

An uncomfortable silence fell over all youkai after they saw the man the miko had just pointed at landing in their midst with a menacing aura.

"What do you mean refuse to claim!? Kagome _is_ my woman!" the oblivious wolf exclaimed, unperturbed by the daiyoukai's appearance.

Sesshoumaru perused the battlefield with a cold stare, taking in the injured soldiers and the fallen youkai. His golden gaze then focused on the ookami with intensity.

"Resume your healing, miko. I will speak with Inuyasha first, but I _will_ return," Sesshoumaru stated in a chilling tone, turning to walk towards the makeshift tent.


	385. Get a Clue

"Shouldn't you be out there?" Inuyasha asked with obvious curiosity, titling his head towards the exit of the tent.

"Kagome is well – my presence is not needed," Aoi replied with seeming indifference, taking a seat.

"I ain't buying your bullshit. You were crazy about the wench and now you suddenly don't care?" the hanyou snorted.

"That is enough, Inuyasha," Sachira pinned him with a displeased stare. She might not have been fond of the guard, but she could understand that he was hurting right now.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha grimaced at her angry tone, unaware of the recent developments.


	386. Stubborness Thy Name Kouga

Kagome tried to bring back the previous, pleasant atmosphere, but most soldiers refused to crack a single joke now.

"We serve by guarding the borders and the villages within the Western domain; most of us have never set foot in the palace. We didn't know the male you talked about was Sesshoumaru-sama or we would have never acted this way," the bear youkai explained after Kagome asked them to keep acting normally around her.

"I'm _not_ his intended as I've explained, so please don't treat me as such."

"I keep telling you she is _my_ woman," Kouga insisted beside her.


	387. Blood Ties

"You have proven yourself worthy of our sire's noble blood. Well done, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru inclined his head in acknowledgment after his half brother had shared all details of the battle. The dog eared hanyou's gaze widened comically at the unexpected high praise.

"Keh, it wasn't a big deal," Inuyasha returned with a cocky shrug, yet everyone could feel his elated youki at having been recognized by his elder sibling. Sachira gave him an affectionate pat, her golden gaze filled with pride for his accomplishments.

"You are courting Sachira," the daiyoukai then more stated than asked, changing the subject without warning.


	388. Brother Rivalry 2.0

"What's it to you who I wanna court? Don't tell me I need to ask permission or something. _You_ didn't bother to ask for _mine_ when you kidnapped Kagome and dragged her into your royal mess, asshole!" Inuyasha shot back, his eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"Sachira is a grown female and free to choose whomever she pleases as her mate – however lacking _he_ may be," Sesshoumaru couldn't help but add this last jab after his brother's insulting tone.

Sachira barely suppressed an amused chuckle at how easily they could turn from amiable to hostile in a matter of seconds.


	389. The Ballsier Dog

"You've got guts calling me a loser. At least _I_ have the balls to be honest with the woman I want. Why do you care anyway? It's not like I'm interested in _your_ intended – not that you have one," Inuyasha displayed a rare show of wit, stunning everyone into silence. Aoi recovered first from the shock, howling with laughter while Sachira hid a smirk.

Sesshoumaru pinned him with a displeased glare as if this was somehow his fault for infecting Inuyasha with intelligence by merely being his alpha.

"Hit a sore spot, did he?" Aoi remarked with a mocking grin.


	390. Wanna Move In?

"The reason I wished to ascertain your intentions towards Sachira is simple, Inuyasha. She was born in the palace and is used to her life there. If you wish to be her mate then you must take this into account. This Sesshoumaru will allow you to reside in the castle should you wish to stay. I will even appoint you a position within the army befitting the second heir of our clan," the daiyoukai offered with a regal tone, letting his ire dissipate in favor of acceptance.

"You – you're joking, right!?" Inuyasha exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"I would not jest over this."


	391. I Can See Through You

"I have stayed silent because I did not wish to trouble Kagome, but I cannot restrain myself any longer. You need to get your act together, Sesshoumaru- _sama_. You have been hiding behind your title all this time without any consideration to how Kagome feels. Now you wish to take Inuyasha away from her? Have you not caused her enough pain by now? Or do you hope by convincing Inuyasha to live in the castle she will be forced to stay as well? You have a cowardly way of doing things," Aoi uttered in a low rumble with a deathly glare.


	392. The Family

Inuyasha made to intervene after Aoi's outbreak, but Sachira held him back with a small shake of her head. It was best to not get involved in this, she conveyed mutely.

"You speak out of turn. It is of no concern to you how I handle my personal or family affairs," Sesshoumaru returned in an arctic baritone.

"I beg to differ. You forget often enough that I have alpha rights in her pack. If I so wish it, I could simply refuse your proposal in Inuyasha's place," Aoi returned with a serious tone, refusing to be dismissed as an outsider.


	393. Don't Be So Sure

"The miko would never allow you such liberties. She does not understand pack mentality," Sesshoumaru argued in an attempt to call his bluff.

"Inuyasha is an inuyoukai though. He will obey the alpha of his pack – albeit grudgingly. As for Kagome, I do not know what happened between you after I left, but I am guessing she will be more than pleased if she was not forced to be near you any longer, judging by her displeasure at your arrival," Aoi chuckled darkly, provoking him further.

"You know _nothing_ of what you speak!" Sesshoumaru snarled, his tightly leashed control broken.


	394. Water Your Flower

"I _know_ perfectly well. It is you who is ignorant in matters of the heart. If you wish for her to stay by your side then simply say so. She is quite angry at you right now, so I imagine she will make your life a living hell. But, she will succumb in the end because she loves you. This is how women are – thorny flowers. You will get prickled upon touch, but the velvet caress of their petals is worth the stinging pain. You are a _very_ lucky man, Sesshoumaru," Aoi concluded with a rueful grin, discarding all formalities.


	395. Now You Get It?

Sesshoumaru took pause to mull over the guard's revelation. The miko – Kagome – _loved_ him? He knew she was attracted to him in the physical sense; he also suspected she might have harbored deeper feelings of affection, but she had never stated as such. Kagome only kept making demands for him to bare his heart to her without giving him anything in return. Could the guard be right though? He claimed to know the miko's heart and Sesshoumaru didn't doubt this. As much as he was loath to admit it, Aoi was more experienced than him when it came to emotions.


	396. Victim of Time

"You will regret your words," Sesshoumaru leveled Aoi with a somber stare, his previous anger subdued after the insightful words.

"She was never mine to begin with. My only regret is that I could not have met her sooner. Perhaps then –" Aoi spoke more to himself, wishing things would have been different.

"Why are you still here? Go outside and put a claim on her like a real man. The wolf's nonsensical tirade has been getting on my nerves for a while now," he added with mischief, hiding his pain behind a practiced smirk.

"You need not tell me twice."


	397. The Better Alpha

"You are a far better male than I thought you to be. Not many could have put their personal wishes aside for the woman they love," Sachira commented softly with a compassionate expression.

"You're a decent man, jerk; though, you're still a pervert and you're definitely _not_ my alpha," Inuyasha lipped off with a throaty chuckle.

"Oh? I won the drinking competition fair and square," Aoi returned with a taunting smirk, appreciating the hanyou's effort to lift his spirits.

"That doesn't count, bastard! I want a rematch!" Inuyasha exclaimed with a determined gleam in his golden orbs.

"Perhaps another time."


	398. He Likes Me, He Likes Me Not

"I will say this for the last time, Kōga-kun. I am _not_ your woman – I am your friend. I don't have romantic feelings towards you, and I don't want to be your mate," Kagome repeated for the third time after the wolf kept making ridiculous claims.

"But I love you!" Kōga persisted with a petulant expression.

"No, you don't love me. You just convinced yourself that I'm your other half, but what do you really know about me? Tell me, what is it that you like about me?" Kagome returned exasperated.

"You're kind and beautiful," Kōga replied in one breath.


	399. A Claimed Shrew

"And –?" Kagome prompted him to continue while he fidgeted nervously. She was flattered by his compliments, but hundreds of women were kind and beautiful. He could have been mated to one of them by now if he wasn't so obnoxiously stubborn, and she needed to make him see that.

"And impulsive, ill-tempered, aggressive – a real shrew," a deep voice continued her sentence instead of the ōkami, startling her and drawing the attention of everyone present.

"Excuse me!?" the miko cut in with indignation, mouth agape and eyes burning with sapphire flames.

"And she belongs to _me_ ," Sesshōmaru finished, unperturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finally figured out the commands for typing macron, so goodbye detestable 'u'! Welcome long vowels! WOO! XD


	400. Still Waters

The scorching spiritual energy Kagome had been emanating in thick waves while she tried to beat some sense into the single-minded ōkami vanished after the daiyōkai's proclamation. Not a single trace of her ire remained in her aura or expression.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out in an eerily calm voice. "Explain to Kōga-kun why I'll never mate him in this life or beyond. I need to speak with Sesshōmaru in private."

"Come on, wolf, you heard the evil witch of the West," the hanyō dragged a reluctant Kōga away in an arm-lock.

"If you please, Sesshōmaru- _sama_ ," Kagome motioned towards a tent.


	401. Stop Adding -Sama!

"What is the meaning of this, Kagome?" the daiyōkai demanded an explanation when they were within the privacy of a makeshift tent. Sesshōmaru had expected a vocal outrage after his undesirable description of her personality and his subsequent claim, not suffocating silence. Her use of his honorific title especially baffled him. No, he did not like this – not one bit. Hence, he opted to use her given name in an attempt to bring back the volatile female he knew her to be.

"Tell me, Sesshōmaru-sama, what am I to you?" Kagome brushed off his question with one of her own.


	402. Aren't You Happy?

"You are the female I wish to have by my side," Sesshōmaru replied without pause, regretting the icy luster of her eyes. Women were supposed to be joyful when a male expressed their intention to mate them, were they not? Given their history, the miko should have a wholly different reaction than the one she was displaying now.

"You wish to court me, mate me, and make me your Western Lady?" the miko asked for clarification with an apathy he was not used to hearing in her voice.

"Indeed," the daiyōkai nodded, wondering why she kept adding that damnable honorific.


	403. I Don't Do Mating

"I refuse," Kagome uttered with an unyielding tone.

"Why?" the daiyōkai bit out in a muted snarl, suppressing the urge to murder this insufferable female. He had admitted his intentions towards her. What more did she want from him?

"You really don't know, do you?" the miko exhaled a deep sigh, her frosty exterior finally melting away.

"I'm not yōkai; I don't want to be courted or mated or whatever nonsensical rule yōkai society imposes on you. I just want _you_ , Sesshōmaru, but I don't want to _belong_ to you," Kagome deigned to gift him with a more elaborate answer.


	404. Lord & Lady of the West

"This Sesshōmaru _is_ the Lord of the West," the inuyōkai stated the obvious, not really understanding her words.

"Do you think this fact allows you to bark orders indiscriminately and put claims on people? I love you, Sesshōmaru, I really do, but I refuse to become some puppet-lady in order to fit your standards. Up until now, you have only made demands – never requests. What will happen if I agree to mate you? Will I be unable to even voice my very thoughts?" Kagome returned irritably, showing signs of her famous temper.

"You will be the Lady of the West."


	405. No Brainwashing Please

"You obstinate man! I keep telling you that I _don't_ want to become a Lady – of Wherever! Sachira painted me a very good image of what the title entails and you are not even denying it! You _do_ expect me to become a meek, well behaved hime after all," the miko spat in his face, ignoring the way his features hardened into stone.

"You knew of my title and I cannot _not_ be the Western Lord," Sesshōmaru argued, his patience running very thin after her outbreak.

"I'm not asking you to denounce your title and elope with me," Kagome clarified.


	406. Be What You Will

"I fell in love with you despite your title and your penchant of ordering everyone around you without any consideration. It wouldn't matter if you were a lord or a farmer, but apparently it matters to you if I am a lady. You just can't accept the liberal woman from the future with her indecent clothes and inappropriate behavior, can you?" Kagome summarized their problem in a clipped monologue.

"What do you wish to be then if not my mate and Western Lady? My concubine? My mistress? What do you want from me, woman?" Sesshōmaru lost his composure at last.


	407. Let Me Know You

"A mate, a concubine, a mistress – useless and constricting labels. Why can't you just accept that I wish to be with you unbound by everything? I want to be the first person you see when you wake and the last person you see when you go to sleep. I want to share my joys and worries with you and I want you to do the same. I wish to know all of you – the lord, the man, the yōkai – and I wish to show you all of me – the miko, the woman, the ningen," Kagome explained in an emotional outburst.


	408. And So It Has Begun

"Then mate me, woman!" Sesshōmaru growled in an almost pleading baritone.

"If I am to bind myself to you – body and soul – I need to be certain I won't regret this, Sesshōmaru. A mating is for life! How can you expect me to do that after the way you have treated me thus far? I'm happy you finally acknowledged your feelings, but this is only the beginning. Prove to me that you're serious and will treat me as an equal. I will consider your proposal – but only _then_ ," Kagome finished with an unwavering voice, her eyes darkening to sapphire ashes.


	409. Of Talks and Talking

"You mean to tell me you expect us to act in a frivolous manner until you decide whether or not you wish to mate me?" Sesshōmaru returned in a low, icy rumble, understanding very well the implications of her proposal.

"Unbelievable! Can't you stop being the honorable Lord of the West for a few seconds? Yes, people will talk, but they always talked, and they will continue to talk – as long as I am human. The question is whose wants come first, Sesshōmaru – the lord's or the man's?" Kagome asked with a rueful sigh, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	410. The Blade Cuts Both Ways

"Keh, the bastard won't get it even in a hundred years and the wench isn't gonna live forever," Inuyasha shook his head, exhaling a long suffered sigh when Kagome walked out and resumed her healing.

"I do not understand why Kagome refuses to mate Sesshōmaru-sama. He confessed his intentions and put a proper claim on her," Sachira remarked confused, leveling her intended mate with a quizzical frown.

"Would you accept to mate someone who has been acting like a double edged sword up until now? Sesshōmaru-sama has his honor and pride to uphold, but so does Kagome," Aoi explained instead.


	411. Take It Slow

"She didn't reject him, but if she hadn't said it like that, the asshole wouldn't have listened. You heard what happened and you're a woman. Don't tell me you don't get it?" Inuyasha raised a cheeky brow towards Sachira.

"Her demands are not unreasonable. An extended – more intimate – period of courting will be of benefit to Sesshōmaru-sama, too. He is quite used to everyone obeying his commands, but a mate is a different matter. He needs to realize this before it is too late," Aoi contemplated aloud as he left the duo, walking towards the tent the daiyōkai still occupied.


	412. One of a Kind

"Indeed, her proposal is not preposterous or unheard of. Sesshōmaru-sama forgets what happens behind closed doors in the high courts. His ideals of a mating are truly to be admired, but he is the only one who thinks like this within nobility. This is the reason why I have remained unmated all these centuries as well. There are not many males like Sesshōmaru-sama," Sachira revealed with a bitter chuckle.

"Oi, I hope you're not lumping me in together with those high born cheating assholes! I'm different!" Inuyasha exclaimed with an offended expression before she pinned him with a mischievous stare.


	413. Changed Hanyō

"Rumors of your infatuation with the previous Shikon Miko have reached even the Western Castle, Inuyasha. Perhaps, I should heed Kagome's example and wait until I am certain of your intentions," Sachira returned with a devious smirk, secretly amused at the expression of hopelessness in the hanyō's golden orbs.

"I'm not that indecisive brat anymore! I've changed, Sachira! Come on, you believe me, right? I don't want anyone but _you_!" the hanyō insisted fervently, raising his gruff voice.

Loud cheers erupted from the long forgotten audience in the background and Inuyasha felt his cheeks flame with mortification.

"We shall see."


	414. I'm On To You

"I wish to serve under the West again and be reappointed as Captain of the guards," Aoi stated the moment he stepped foot into the tent, forgoing all pretense and useless tiptoeing.

"You are leaving the miko's pack? Was your desire to protect her a whim to pass time?" Sesshōmaru returned in an icy timbre, hints of curiosity lacing his tone.

"No – quite the contrary. Arashi was a fool; there is a mastermind hiding in the shadows. I can unveil his mask easier if I am allied to the West and have access to prisoners and councils," Aoi revealed gravely.


	415. It's a Secret

"The miko – Kagome will not allow you to put yourself in danger for her sake," the daiyōkai showed no sign of surprise after the guard's revelation. He had his suspicions for a while, and Anika had promised him information. This affair was shady exactly as Aoi suspected.

"She does _not_ have to know – nor will she," the inuyōkai replied stonily.

"You may do as you please. However, you are to inform Kagome of this matter. I do not wish to be the receiver of her displeasure," Sesshōmaru exhaled a long sigh.

"Heh? It appears you are learning…" Aoi chuckled amused.


	416. Greetings, Commander

"You appear exhausted, Kagome. Come rest within the tent for a few moments," Aoi called out to the worn out miko after his conversation with the daiyōkai.

Kagome perused him with a weary expression before her azure gaze focused on the tall silver haired male beside him.

"We have much to discuss when we return to the shiro. Take this chance to recuperate," Sesshōmaru addressed her with a soft expression on his regal features when he took in her depleted state.

"Come, Inuyasha. As their commander you must become acquainted with your army," the daiyōkai motioned towards the stunned hanyō.


	417. Wandering Hanyo

"C-commander? I didn't hear anything about being a commander! This was supposed to be a one-time deal, bastard!" Inuyasha hollered flabbergasted, his amber gaze shimmering with confusion and defiance.

"You declared your intentions to mate Sachira in front of witnesses thus making it official. If she accepts your claim then you will have to discuss where you will reside. I told you before, Inuyasha; Sachira has lived her whole life in the Western castle while you have been living as wanderer. Which arrangement do you think would be more beneficial for your future mate?" Sesshōmaru returned in a matter-of-fact tone.


	418. Decision Making Time

"That man has a serious issue with word choice… he makes it sound like an order when in reality he's doing Inuyasha a favor," Kagome shook her head tiredly, an ocean of conflicting emotions pooling in her depths. She had heard Inuyasha's declaration earlier and could pretty much get the gist of the situation. A wave of sadness overwhelmed her at the implications, but the daiyōkai was right for once. If Inuyasha intended to start a family then he needed stability and a place to settle down.

"You agree with Sesshōmaru-sama?" Aoi asked gently, understanding passing through his cobalt orbs.


	419. A Matter of Choice

"It's not a matter of agreement or disagreement. Inuyasha made a choice and he needs to think hard on the future. Sesshōmaru made a gracious offer, one I think will be beneficial to Inuyasha. I may not like the Western Court, but Inuyasha is Inu no Taishō's son. He belongs in the West, especially now that he's found a woman who can tolerate him," Kagome explained in a jesting manner, even though her vibrant eyes were dim with aching comprehension.

Aoi was painfully aware that his next words would add to her hurt, but he couldn't delay it any longer.


	420. Terrible Lies

"We have all made our choices then. I will be returning to the West as well," Aoi revealed in a blunt statement, his tone devoid of any emotion.

"What do you mean?" the miko asked with surprise, taken aback by his sudden confession.

"I promised to always be by your side, Kagome, but you do not need me any longer. You chose Sesshōmaru-sama and you should focus on your relationship with him. I, also, need to find my place in this world and it is not by your side," Aoi clarified, the lie spilling from his lips with terrible ease.


	421. Slipping Sand

"You don't need to do this, Aoi! I may not have the same feelings, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I care for you deeply and that will never change. You can stay in my pack and be free of all those overbearing rules," Kagome pleaded with him with a sense of dread. All of her bonds were slipping through her fingers like grains of sand. She had been willing to let Inuyasha go because he had found a _home_ , but Aoi had been alone before she came. Why would he want to return to that empty existence?


	422. Truth Hurts

"The West has been my home for a long time now, Kagome. I admit that I was not loath to part from it if it meant being with you, but that is no longer an option. I will return to the West because I have nowhere else to go," Aoi repeated in the same unyielding tone despite the scalding scent of her tears clinging to his skin like slow fire.

"That's not true – you can stay with _me_ ," Kagome tried again waveringly.

"And where will _you_ stay?" Aoi returned with a bitter smile, his indigo gaze darkening with knowing despondency.


	423. Where Do I Go?

Kagome's brows knit as she mulled over his question. _Where_ would she stay now? She really had no answer to give to herself. She was the Shikon Miko, yet the jewel had been purified and her duty had ended. Sesshōmaru had offered to mate her, yet she had declined. Inuyasha was being stubborn, but he would relent in the end. She really had no idea what Sango and Miroku would do now. Aoi wished to leave her pack and return to the West again. _Pack._ Could she even call it a pack anymore with just her being the sole member?


	424. Watch Your Paw, Wolf

The trek back to the Western shiro was slow – unbearably slow. Inuyasha and Sachira had been immersed in a hushed conversation regarding Sesshōmaru's proposal while the daiyōkai led the front in tense silence. Kagome had been lost in her desolate musings, ignoring everyone around her, until Kōga's loud voice resounded in their midst.

"What do you mean you'll 'pardon my past indiscretions for my assistance in the battle'?" the ōkami demanded with an angry scowl.

"It means that any future indiscretions will be dealt with the utmost severity, ōkami," Sesshōmaru's cold reply came from the front, making everyone cringe uncomfortably.


	425. Better to Eat Than Speak

As expected, Kōga exploded in a tempest of defiance at the daiyōkai's words.

"If you mean my claim on Kagome then I stand by my decision. We all heard what happened – she _rejected_ you. She's fair game," the wolf prince snorted with a superior smirk.

"Shut yer trap, moron! Eat and don't speak!" Inuyasha rushed forward and shoved his half eaten bread in the wolf's mouth in an attempt to silence him before Sesshōmaru took matters into his hands.

Kōga nearly choked on the bread before he felt the pinpricks of a powerful yōki burning his skin like hellish fire.


	426. Give It a Rest

"Enough, Kōga-kun. Stop butting in when you know nothing at all. I rejected you countless times before, but it appears that it won't get through that thick skull no matter what I do," Kagome shook her head in exasperation.

"Sesshōmaru, tell me how should I phrase this in yōkai terms, so he'll understand?" she then turned to the daiyōkai for guidance.

"Repeat my words; 'I bear the scent mark of another'," Sesshōmaru reined in his rampant yōki after the miko's intervention.

"Got it. I bear the scent mark – _the what_!?" Kagome exclaimed when his words finally registered in her mind.


	427. I Need a Punch Bag

"She also bears my scent mark, but that is neither here nor there. I have tolerated your arrogant claim for quite a while but no more, ōkami. If you wish for pain so much then allow me to be your opponent," Aoi cut in with a no nonsense tone, his claws itching for a fight. He needed to release some pent up frustration and the wolf would make for a nice plaything.

"No one is beating anyone until someone explains to me what this 'scent marking' thing is!" Kagome stepped between them, determined.

"Here we go again…" Inuyasha muttered, resigned.


	428. He Is All Yours

A silent flicker of mutual understanding passed between the two inuyōkai before Sesshōmaru stepped back, allowing Aoi this small favor. Someone needed to teach the wolf a lesson and the guard would see to it with efficiency. He thought it more important to educate the miko in the courting process. Sesshōmaru had hoped to avoid this discussion until after they reached the shiro where they could have a long conversation in quiet, but it was not meant to be.

"Follow me, Kagome. We will talk in _private_ ," Sesshōmaru motioned for her to follow, dismissing everyone else as he walked ahead.


	429. A Conflict in Ceremonies

Kagome was conflicted between following the daiyōkai for some long awaited answers and remaining to ensure Kōga wouldn't be massacred. Violent bursts of yōki saturated the atmosphere, making her skin crawl with trepidation. Aoi might have acted as her knight in shining armor, but she was certain he wouldn't hold back on this occasion. She felt smothered just by standing near him and wondered if he had always restrained for her sake.

"Make sure Kōga-kun doesn't get killed," the miko instructed Inuyasha, but he shook his head in refusal.

"I ain't getting involved. I wanna get mated soon, not buried!"


	430. Tongue Tied

Kagome observed the daiyōkai across from her in the serene clearing. She could tell by his awkward poise that he was having trouble forming his thoughts into words.

"Just talk to me, Sesshōmaru. I'm aware that you lack delicacy in wording things and I don't expect you to change overnight. Besides, I think I'm slowly adapting to interpreting the real meaning behind your austere sentences," the miko urged him with a reassuring smile. She knew he was feeling self-conscious after the last stunt he had pulled moments ago, but she needed some answers in any manner he could offer them.


	431. My Way, Your Way

"I wish to court you, yet I do not know how to phrase what a courting entails in a manner you will accept. You claimed to be ningen, unaccustomed to yōkai ways. I am yōkai however. I do not know the ningen ways and I do not think I would like them either from what you have told me. I wished to bathe you in my scent – to mark you as my own – whilst I healed your wounds, driven by ancient instincts despite my mind's protests; and I _did_ ," Sesshōmaru confessed in what was almost a tender tone for him.


	432. Fool of a Yokai

The haunting beauty of his words and the rare delicacy of his husky timbre stunned Kagome. Her bones turned to liquid heat beneath her skin and her arm rose instinctively, fingertips gliding over the smoothness of his cheek. Her voice held a throaty nuance as if she had struggled to utter the words when she mastered the strength to speak.

"Why didn't you say it like that before? Damn fool –" she murmured, relishing the warmth of his skin under her slow strokes.

"Would you have allowed me to mark you if I had?" Sesshōmaru rumbled, lips searing her palm.


	433. No Peeing on Miko

"I think I would have…" the miko whispered, voice laced with softness. A flicker of awed surprise slithered within the golden light of his eyes at her admission, making her heart beat a little faster. He was close – so close – she could almost taste the sultriness of his lips on her own.

"I mean, you just imbued your scent in my skin, right? It's not like you peed around me, trying to mark your territory like wolves do," Kagome laughed awkwardly, taking a few steps back to escape the ensnaring spell of his heavy gaze.

"The wolf _urinated_ on you?"


	434. Kick'em Where it Hurts

"No! I would have kicked him in the bal-" Kagome began to say, but stopped when his brows all but disappeared beneath his bangs.

"You would kick a male in –" Sesshōmaru made to ask with a slightly alarmed tone, but her dry expression spoke louder than words.

"This scent marking – is it permanent? What does it mean for yōkai?" she changed the subject swiftly, trying to suppress her amusement at the silent horror etched all over his elegant features.

"It is temporary; it only serves to warn other males that a female is being courted," the inuyōkai explained curtly.


	435. An Eye for an Eye

"I see," the miko mused aloud, the gears in her mind shifting towards an interesting direction.

"Very well. I will forgive you this time for forcing your will without consulting me first, but I need something in return," she continued with a deceptively sweet smile, a wicked gleam shimmering in the blueness of her eyes.

"State your demand," Sesshōmaru uttered with a pleased yet wary tone.

"I only ask for equality. If yōkai can tell that I am 'off limits' then I want you to also bear my mark. It's only fair, don't you think?" Kagome teased, her smile widening.


	436. Can't or Won't?

"You wish to scent mark this one?" the daiyōkai asked, taken by surprise by her unexpected request.

"Can't I?" Kagome shot back, arms crossing and expression daring him to deny her.

"You are ningen – I cannot teach you how to scent mark a potential mate. Not to mention it is not a practice done by females of our kind," Sesshōmaru explained with a confused frown.

"I suggest you find a way unless you want me to sew a piece of paper on you that says 'Property of Higurashi, Kagome'," she warned him and Sesshōmaru paled, suspecting that she undoubtedly would.


	437. Trouble Thy Name Kagome

"What a troublesome female I have chosen for a mate," Sesshōmaru remarked with an inaudible sigh. Faint traces of amusement hid in his stoic baritone, making Kagome want to tease him more.

"You didn't know? I seem to recall many unflattering adjectives you used to describe my personality which attest to that," she huffed, eyes scintillating with cobalt flames and lips quirking in a taunting grin.

"I was aware."

Then his passive expression changed without the barest indication. Wildfire slithered within his golden depths and the deepness of his voice. Large hands captured her own, pressing them against his neck.


	438. Inferno

"You wish to mark me?" His utterance was slow, erasing all other sounds but the beguiling cadence of his voice and the steady pulse of his heart beneath her palms. Potent heat spilled forth from the merest touch, igniting the underlying want.

"Burn me," he commanded in a guttural growl, melting her with the burning intensity of his gaze.

"What –" Kagome whispered, breath struggling in her lungs and heart beating in erratic patterns.

"Carve your mark into my skin," Sesshōmaru urged her, wild yōki scorching her fingertips, luring her reiki for an instinctive response.

"This is madness – I can't."


	439. Take Responsibility

"You cannot hurt me unless I allow it," he coaxed, bathing her in the heady scent and warmth of his skin.

"But the mark will never disappear," Kagome argued, panic setting in her chest. Her eyes implored him to come to his senses, stop this dangerous game he had trapped her into.

"It does not matter," he stated, voice strong.

"Sesshōmaru –" Kagome began again, but his next words silenced her.

"You may refuse to mate me, but I will take no other."

"How – how can you suggest this?" she murmured, disbelief coating her tone.

"You made me like this."


	440. Map of the Problematique

"I – what?" Kagome couldn't believe she was hearing this after the conversation they had but mere hours ago. No; he couldn't possibly mean it –

"I loathe the mere thought of taking another female," Sesshōmaru confessed, leaning closer. Golden eyes regarded her with cutting sincerity, shattering any and all barriers between them.

"You are the Lord of the West. You can't be saying –" she reasoned as a last resort.

"I am."

Such a simple and curt answer – so very like him. The rawness of his husky timbre tempted her ears and inflamed her blood with promises of _more_ and _evermore_.


	441. Deny Me Not

"You need an heir," she continued her resistance for the mere sake of arguing. Kagome had truly lost this battle the moment he had made that ridiculous pledge to her because she knew he would never go back on his word.

_I am yours even if you don't want me._

"Inuyasha shall have to produce one then. He carries our sire's blood as well," the daiyōkai thwarted her weak protest, pressing her soft hands against the smoothness of his neck more firmly.

"Are you emotionally blackmailing me?" Kagome asked, gaze misted with unshed tears.

"Does it have the desired effect?"


	442. Burning Desire

"I don't know – you tell me," Kagome uttered in a slow murmur, eyes heavy-lidded and lips half parted. Flagrant provocation slinked within the blueness of her gaze and the dark sensuality of her voice.

"I did not mean this when I mentioned _desire_." Strained huskiness roughened his low baritone, lips peeled back and a strange sound trapped within his throat – a growl and a grunt and a hiss.

"I _will_ mark you; let me numb the pain," the miko whispered, a mere breadth's away from his tempting lips, daring to drag her tongue against the sharpness of a bared fang.


	443. Higher and Higher

His wavering resolve shattered under her brazenness, the strident sound of metal hitting the ground echoing as he discarded his armor. Strong arms snaked around her waist, fingers splaying over the suppleness of her hips, digging into the curve of her buttocks, pulling her against him. He licked the seam of her lips, tasting the breathless gasp she made, teeth nibbling on the sensitive flesh – sultriness and wetness and heat. A throaty moan spilled from her lips, tangled with his tongue, and she was being lifted, thighs and knees and ankles bending around him, holding him captive in her desire.


	444. Color Me Dark

The cords of his neck strained under the strokes of her molten touch. Pure reiki entangled with heavy yōki, sleek energies mating in sensual patterns over pale skin, branding her mark upon his flesh. Silken tresses cascaded like a black curtain, and Kagome glided her body against his with feverish urgency. Sesshōmaru growled into her mouth, clawed fingertips sinking into the yielding flesh of her thighs, grounding against her in a hard thrust, bathing her in eclipsed want.

"Kagome –" he uttered her name in a needy groan, pleading for her to cease her sinuous dance lest they progressed further.


	445. Say My Name

"Mmm…" she almost purred in her lustful frenzy when she heard him speak her name, dragging her teeth across his lower lip in sultry provocation.

"Say it _again_ ," she panted, voice tinted with sweet desperation, utterly addicted to the aphrodisiac sound.

"Kagome," he obliged her husky request, eyes hardening into golden embers and voice carrying a warning nuance, " _stop_."

"It has been done," he then added, his baritone carrying traces of raspy satisfaction.

"What has been done?" the miko asked, confusion halting her sensuous assault on him.

"You have marked me," Sesshōmaru clarified, parting their bodies in obvious reluctance.

"Oh…"


	446. Pwetty!

Kagome perused the twin tattoos in shades of argent blue, gracing each side of his neck, a slow grin forming on the corners of her lips.

"They look… _pretty_ ," she remarked, bursting out in laughter, and thinking she was a fool for worrying needlessly over ugly scars. She should have suspected this when she felt the subtle guiding of his yōki during their intimate escapade.

"Hn."

"Will they really be able to tell I did it?" the miko asked with curiosity.

"Yōkai can tell these marks are infused with reiki – I assure you," Sesshōmaru nodded curtly, adding to her delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those who might be interested, here's the link for my tumblr blog where you can read my original works. I haven't posted much for now as I'm trying to organize my projects, but more will be added soon. Thank you for reading! ^^
> 
> Link: http://stellamarkou.tumblr.com/


	447. What Did I Do?

"What the hell happened? Where is Aoi?" Kagome asked after they returned, taking note of the bizarre situation. Aoi was nowhere to be found, Kōga was lying bloodied and limp, and Inuyasha was pacing furiously.

"The mangy wolf is a little roughed up, but nothing serious. We had to knock him out, though. The guard went on ahead. What the fuck did you do?" the hanyō barked at her.

"What do you mean?" the miko frowned, confused.

"I mean… fuck! Forget about it, let's get going already," Inuyasha grumbled, muttering curses as he bypassed her quickly with no further explanation.


	448. Fuck.

"Can you please explain, Sachira?" Kagome turned to the other woman for help.

"May I assume that you and Sesshōmaru-sama engaged in intimate acts?" Sachira cut straight to the point, her eyes alight with a knowing gleam.

"You could tell?" the miko blurted.

"Sesshōmaru-sama did not make an effort to mask it. Have you ever heard of resonance?" the inuyōkai questioned, a faint smirk tugging at her lips.

"Sound resonance?"

"Yōki resonance. The stronger the yōki, the stronger the effect it has," Sachira explained for the miko's benefit.

"Are you telling me –?" Kagome whispered, finally understanding.

"Yes."

"Fuck."

"Exactly."


	449. Half Blame Half Shame

"The ōkami was enraged and wished to interrupt your private time. Your guard rendered him unconscious then proceeded ahead. I do not blame him either. It was rather… _uncomfortable_ ," the golden haired female elaborated in full detail, leveling her with a meaningful stare.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Kagome apologized profusely, vowing to give Sesshōmaru a tongue lashing later.

"I assume you were ignorant, so do not apologize. I must admit, however, I did not expect Sesshōmaru-sama to lose control," Sachira commented, chuckling softly.

"That _was_ my fault," the miko murmured, exhaling a long sigh.

"Do tell," Sachira prompted her, genuinely intrigued.


	450. You Horn Dog!

"For fuck's sake! Are you turning into a horn dog? Do you have _any_ idea what that felt like, asshole?" Inuyasha exploded after they had gained some distance from the women.

"You will be mindful of your insults. I do not appreciate your insinuations," Sesshōmaru warned.

"And I don't appreciate getting riled up 'cause you decided to… you know _what_ … in the woods!" the hanyō bit back, turning an interesting shade of crimson.

"It was an unaccounted complication," the daiyōkai returned coolly.

"Those new stripes on your neck make you look like a bigger sissy," Inuyasha couldn't help but add.


	451. Out of Nowhere!

"Sit."

Kagome was not aware she had actually uttered the command until the hanyō became plastered to the ground in one swift head dive.

"What the hell, wench? What did you do that for?" Inuyasha rasped gruffly. He had been expecting a blow from the daiyōkai, and was ready to block it, but this came out of nowhere.

"I… don't know. I just felt an inexplicable spike of rage," Kagome mumbled, blinking in confusion.

"Shit! That's why you fucked up earlier?" the hanyō quickly surmised, turning to pin Sesshōmaru with an incredulous stare.

"As I said – an unaccounted complication."


	452. Side Effect

"Sachira?" Kagome enlisted the ever helpful inuyōkai to explain the situation to her as she was fed up with the males' cryptic dialogue.

"I believe this is a side effect of the mark you placed upon Sesshōmaru-sama. Is that correct, my lord?" Sachira guessed with a pensive expression, novel intrigue shimmering in her aureate depths.

"My yōki is too strong," the daiyōkai nodded grimly. "If I had not suppressed it, then it would have extinguished your reiki and a marking would have been implausible."

"What did you _do_ , Sesshōmaru?" the dark haired miko bit out, cerulean eyes narrow and wary.


	453. Don't Tell Me!

"I forced my yōki to its lowest point in order to accept your mark. Then I slowly absorbed your reiki and integrated it into my yōki. It is now a part of me," Sesshōmaru elaborated in the most efficient manner he could muster, yet that explained everything and nothing at the same time.

"But what does that _mean_?" Kagome pressed, having a faint idea of what that entailed, yet not wishing to acknowledge it.

"It is as Sachira explained – yōki resonance. I did not lose control – it was _you_ ," the daiyōkai finally gave her the blunt reply she was requesting.


	454. I'll Never Forget That!

"Are you telling me that my reiki is somehow synchronized to your yōki now? That whatever I feel – elation, rage, lust – will resonate with your yōki and, as a result, it will be conveyed to every yōkai in close vicinity until I learn to control it? And vice versa? Unless I learn to block your yōki, I will react according to your emotions?" Kagome whispered, voice strained and throat unbearably dry.

"Precisely," Sesshōmaru confirmed.

"Fucking hell… it was _you_ who made me –? That's so messed up!" Inuyasha bawled in horrified comprehension, wanting to erase this moment from his memory.


	455. 'Splosion

The party arrived at the Western shirō in absolute silence. A babeldom began to brew within mere moments, however.

"She bears the scent mark –"

"Sesshōmaru-sama – how can this –?"

"Western Lady – the miko –"

Kagome tried her best to ignore all whispers and glares, yet her patience wasn't the only one being put to the test by this display. Sesshōmaru might have donned the rigidity of a statue, but she could _feel_ his displeasure.

"Oh shut up! You're acting as if I put a leash around his neck!" Kagome huffed, or more accurately, growled, and silence prevailed once more.


	456. Don't Flip the Bird!

"Whoa, there, wench, Take it easy, will ya?" Inuyasha held his hands up, half-amused, half-wary, and Kagome had to restrain herself lest she gave him the finger.

"I must speak with Mother and inquire of the state of affairs. The Council must also be informed of our victory at the Northern border," Sesshōmaru declared in a clipped tone, yet Kagome could tell he was silently asking her to keep her cool and not explode on his subjects. She gave him a short nod, conveying she'd try, but morons who didn't hold their tongue would be fried, and he nearly sighed.


	457. You Don't Wanna Know

"Kōga-kun, can you hear me?" Kagome attempted to rouse the unconscious wolf after Inuyasha dumped him on a futon when they reached the infirmary, but he was clearly out of it.

"Damn! You call this a _little_ roughed up?" she exclaimed, finally giving up, and pinning Inuyasha with an angry stare.

"Don't look at me, wench. It was your guard who kicked his ass," Inuyasha snorted, but Kagome could see him snickering.

"I thought Sango and Miroku were here. Where'd they go?" he then asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"It's best if you never know," Kagome deadpanned.


	458. Like a Bull

Sesshōmaru arrived at the banquet, only to discover an empty chamber and all guests gone. At least, he wouldn't have to deal with superficial pleasantries, he mused, heading towards his mother's quarters. The closer he approached though, the more agitated he became. There was a scent he did not like coming from his mother's chamber – not one bit. Deciding to throw subtlety in the wind, Sesshōmaru barged in like a raging bull. A chuckle greeted him, masculine, full of husky provocation – and nude skin. Shock mixed with wrath, tendrils of yōki scintillated around him.

"You returned sooner than I expected."


	459. Where Pups Come From

Sesshōmaru glared at the shameless couple strewn across damp furs. Though his intentions were to speak with the Council, he didn't appreciate the fact that two of them were naked – much less that one happened to be his mother.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Inu no Kimi smirked, silver-lashed amusement.

"It is called 'rutting'. If you recall, you were the product of one such session with your late father."

Blood melted in Sesshōmaru's veins, circulated and seethed with indignation.

"Mother!"

"Oh hush, boy! I cannot understand how you came to be such a prude. Now, turn around, and leave."


	460. Three's a Company

Sesshōmaru's lips curled in distaste at her disregard for decorum, but he made no move to leave. If his mother didn't care for decency, he wouldn't either – or so he tried to convince himself.

"I bear important news."

Intrigue flashed in the gold of his mother's eyes, her smirk adopted teasing qualities.

"Well, in that case, I suppose Kokuten should join us."

It took every ounce of Sesshōmaru's restraint not to growl at the insinuation. Seiji's ensuing laughter cemented his belief. This castle needed to be purged of immorality – soon.

"Your flagrancy knows no bounds. He has a mate, Mother."


	461. Who's the Man?

Mellifluous laughter joined the masculine sound of Seiji's amusement.

"I did not mean he should join us in bed, dear boy. But for that to be your first thought… Perhaps you are not such a prude, after all."

Sesshōmaru didn't bother returning the taunt this time. It was imperative that he leave this lair of salacity as soon as possible – before the last thread of his control unraveled.

"The miko has accepted my courtship."

"Or you have agreed to hers – I truly wonder who is courting whom…"

It was Seiji who spoke, eyes gleaming with a sordid sheen, calculative.


	462. Reasons and Chamber Doors

"I will not stand for such ridicule."

Sesshōmaru had enough. He turned to leave only for the doors to open and a grinning Kokuten to enter.

"What did I miss? Seiji, sly dog, you should have invited me…"

A growl brewed beneath taut skin. Before Sesshōmaru could release it, his mother intervened, though her words didn't alleviate Sesshōmaru's rage. If possible, she incited him more.

"Well, that is certainly important news, but surely you did not demolish my chamber door _and_ interrupted my rutting session to inform me that you will be engaging in such acts with the miko soon."


	463. Are You Done Yet?

"My patience is growing thin, Mother."

Inu no Kimi merely huffed while her male company smirked.

"So does mine."

Sesshōmaru continued, unfazed, wishing to be done with this charade, but a tick began forming in his jaw when Kokuten took a seat at the edge of the furs, intentions laid bare.

"As you can see, I bear the miko's mark. The process was not without complications, though. A bond has been formed based on yōki resonance."

The three Council members studied the pale-blue stripes on Sesshōmaru's neck with varying expressions of rumination. Three kinds of silence greeted the Western Lord.


	464. Are You Done Now?

Seiji appeared to be thoughtful, if a bit tense. Kokuten was grinning, brows waggling, as if he knew how the marks had been created. Inu no Kimi showed slight displeasure and hints of resignation.

"Now that is interesting," she finally said, the pads of her fingers tapping on her cheekbone rhythmically.

Sesshōmaru couldn't understand why she would be displeased after her insidious schemes for this result, but filed it away for later inspection.

"Our army has also won the battle at the Northern borders. The Ryū threat is no more."

Her gaze lightened then.

"That is excellent news. Anything else?"


	465. A New Era

"No."

Curt and concise, Sesshōmaru ended the discussion.

"Then off you go," Inu no Kimi bade him with a wave of her wrist.

Sesshōmaru leveled the male inuyōkai with a harsh stare, but it went unheeded.

"I believe we will stay," Seiji spoke for the both of them.

With a glare of repugnance, Sesshōmaru left them to their salacious activities. Changes would be made in the Western shiro, rules that should have been imposed long ago, for the corruption of morals had spread far and wide by now. Sesshōmaru would not stand for such mockery of the sacred mating bonds.


	466. Dragons and Foxes

Sesshōmaru was returning to the healing ward when a male voice solicited his attention.

"Sesshōmaru-sama. A word, if you please."

Aoi wore an expression that foreboded nothing good, but Sesshōmaru's patience had been worn too thin.

"Speak with haste. I must find Anika-hime and settle our dealings with the ryū clan."

Aoi's features darkened at the mention of the female ryūyōkai.

"It is concerning that very fact. I discovered the hidden mastermind behind the ryū's schemes."

"Who was it?" Sesshōmaru demanded.

"It was the Eastern Lord, Daiki-sama."

It shouldn't have surprised Sesshōmaru, yet he held some reservations.

"Are you certain?"


	467. Enough Is Enough

"I returned before the guests departed and was able to glean information out of Daiki-sama's daughter, Mito-hime."

Sesshōmaru didn't doubt Aoi's words, but he still wasn't convinced.

"Are you certain that both she and the information is reliable?"

Aoi nodded seriously.

"I sensed no lie."

Intrigue flooded Sesshōmaru's mind.

"How did you convince the hime to betray her sire?"

Aoi's laughter brimmed with lasciviousness and implications – implications Sesshōmaru didn't like. At all.

"It is called 'rutting', Sesshōmaru-sama. I would be more than happy to explai-"

"Enough! There will be no more rutting sessions in this castle until I decree otherwise!"


	468. You Might Want to Reconsider...

A scowl of disbelief met Sesshōmaru's declaration.

"Pardon?"

"A decree of abstinence is in effect immediately."

Aoi laughed, amused.

"I do believe the majority of the castle is engaging in such acts at the moment, barring the injured. It is a means of relief after life and death situations. Will you barge in every chamber in order to enforce your decree?"

"Do not provoke me."

Sesshōmaru's voice was deadly calm, warned of violence, but he could tell Aoi shook with laughter.

"If you do not wish to witness such acts, I would suggest not visiting upon Anika-hime at the moment."


	469. For Shame!

Kagome was aware of Sesshōmaru's volatile mood even before he entered the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I am simply weary after travels and battle, Kagome."

A sigh touched her ears, disguised his irritation, but she knew better.

"You can't lie to me, Sesshōmaru. I can _feel_ what you feel – and right now you are boiling with rage and disgust and I don't even know what else. What happened?"

Sesshōmaru's façade melted away to leave his features strung with agitation. When he spoke, his voice was clipped, heavy with reproach.

"The Western castle has become a den of debauchery and shameless acts."


	470. You Can't Be Serious...

Kagome shouldn't have laughed, but she couldn't help herself.

"Oh you mean how everyone is having sex with everyone around here?"

The mere mention of the nefarious activities occurring in every corner of the Western shiro inflamed Sesshōmaru's anger, laved his blood. Kagome knew she shouldn't tease him, but she couldn't help herself again.

"Wanna have some?"

Sesshōmaru's rage spiked, tendrils of yōki seeped from his skin. Laughter undulated in Kagome's throat.

"It was a joke!"

Sesshōmaru wasn't amused – but then a thought pierced her mind. He couldn't mean –

"We _are_ going to have sex sometime though, right?"

"Woman!"


	471. On Official Business

Kagome stood before the gates.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Sango hugged her tightly then gave a saucy grin.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Boldness and confidence oozed from Sango's poise. Perhaps spending time with the ryū clan would be good for her. Miroku, too, seemed overjoyed, though perhaps too much.

"No harm will befall us, Kagome-sama. As the West's ambassadors, we are to oversee the fulfillment of the pact between Anika-hime and Sesshōmaru-sama."

Kagome assessed the lascivious glint in Miroku's gaze, quite amused.

"I'm not so sure _you_ are going on official business, Miroku-san…"


	472. Two Peas in a Pod

Sesshōmaru stared at Inuyasha, at the nervous twitch of his lips.

"Have you reached a decision?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Yeah, we'll take you up on your offer."

"I will make the arrangements."

Sesshōmaru's voice was calm, loosened Inuyasha's tongue, and he gave in to his usual brusque manners.

"Not anything flashy, alright?" Displeasure spread on his features. "And you can forget about me calling you _aniue_. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Sesshōmaru's lips stretched thin. "My sentiments exactly."

Inuyasha snorted, more habit than anything else. "Keh…if it wasn't for Kagome, I'd doubt you even have sentiments."


	473. Long Way Ahead

Aoi's brows rose high and higher with each word Sesshōmaru spoke.

"You wish to appoint a new Council?"

"It is within my rights to form a Council with members I trust."

The last word was uttered so casually, so quietly, that it stood out even more.

"You are to take the seat on my right."

"Who is going to sit on your left then?"

Sesshōmaru paused minutely, as if reluctant to answer.

"Inuyasha."

"You have come a long way, Sesshōmaru-sama."

His comment received a glare.

"Do not patronize me."

Aoi shook his head then smirked, amused.

"Perhaps not so long."


	474. Wiggle, Wiggle

Kagome sat on the edge of Sesshōmaru's desk.

"All the castle is talking about your new Council."

Sesshōmaru kept quiet, focused on the papers before him.

"They also talk of Inuyasha's coming mating."

No reply again. Her lips pursed and she wiggled on his desk until she actually sat _on_ his papers. Gold clashed with blue when he finally met her eyes.

"I want to mate you…"

No surprise, no reaction, nothing but a slow hum of yōki, pleased, all but purring. The corners of her mouth curved in a sly grin, and she leaned forward, murmured against his lips.

 


	475. Too Much

"You better take good care of me – especially during the nights…or I might copy your mother's example. Your new Council members are to my taste, as you well know."

That slow hum roughened, yōki stroked her skin, possessive, and she laughed at the rasp of his voice when he finally spoke.

"Woman…"

Teeth nipping at his lower lip, she lowered herself on his lap, wound her arms around him.

"Jealous?"

Hot breath, hot skin, she laughed into his mouth as she kissed him, tasted his answer in the strokes of his tongue, in the tightening of his muscles.

_Too much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN


End file.
